Acuerdo Perfecto (Jelsa)
by LaReinedesNieges
Summary: Elsa y Jack forman un loco trato sin antes conocerse en el que ambos salen beneficiados, pero ninguno de los dos sabe las consecuencias que causara tal acuerdo. ADAPTACIÓN DIRECTA
1. El Acuerdo

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Hola soy LaReinedesNieges "también conocida como Micaiah Lavigne77"**

**Este es un fic Jelsa, el cual NO ME PERTENECE solo es una ADAPTACIÓN del fic El Acuerdo Perfecto por Majo. Cullen (obviamente pedí permiso)**

**Así como también los personajes, Frozen y the Rise of the Guardians.**

**Sin más preámbulos los dejo leer**

_El Acuerdo_

Elsa caminaba por el pasillo de los dormitorios para los varones en el edificio cerca de la Universidad, no pensaba mientras recorría puerta tras puerta, era de madrugada, demasiado noche para que alguien estuviera rondando; los más inocentes estarían dormidos y los más ladinos estarían demasiado ocupados para estar fuera de su cama.

Solo pedía a la Luna que su objetivo estuviera en un punto intermedio, que al menos esta noche no estuviera enrollándose con alguna de sus tantas conquistas.

Fue hasta el final del pasillo donde dormía, al ser el consejero de aquel piso dormía solo, convenientemente, pensó Elsa mientras se miraba su falda hasta la rodilla, su blusa de botones con los dos primeros desabrochados y su cabello recogido en una trenza francesa, se echó para atrás sus lentes e inhalo fuertemente antes de abrir la puerta, al girar la perilla dio un paso para ver a Jack Frost, recostado en su cama con un brazo sobre sus cabeza, leyendo un libro, vaya esto si era inusual, pero Elsa estaba más entretenida observando su abdomen desnudo demasiado bien formado para tomar en cuenta que quizás el hombre más popular de toda la Universidad podía leer más de dos páginas seguidas.

El la miro con el ceño fruncido, por primera vez desde que salió de su edificio a una cuadras de ahí sintió pánico y olvido por un momento las líneas ensayadas de su proposición, era descabellado, absurdo e indigno hasta cierto punto pero estaba harta e incapaz de pensar en nada más, la siguiente semana había un receso antes de los exámenes finales, Elsa no estaba dispuesta a llegar a tal presión antes de su graduación, había pensado metódicamente en una solución y esperaba que el Sr. Frost fuera lo bastante poco escrupuloso como para aceptarla.

-¿Te equivocaste?-, dijo el en tono burlón sin mover un solo pelo

-No de hecho no-, contesto Elsa cerrando la puerta, Jack frunció el ceño y se enderezo, no es como si ella pareciera una loca o una psicópata pero debía asegurarse.

-Bien si no, en que te puedo ayudar-, dijo el poniéndose la playera

-…Tengo una proposición que hacerle-, Elsa se golpeó mentalmente, estaba nerviosa que le había hablado de usted, definitivamente adiós empezar con una buena impresión.

-¿Hacerle?-, pregunto Jack sentado en la orilla de la cama

-Esto podía herir a alguien sabias… ahora quisieras decirme ¿Qué proposición?... hablándome de tu… si no le molesta señora-, se burló mientras ella torcía los ojos, la miro por un rato tratando de adivinar quién era, no recordaba haberla visto o haberla conocido, tal vez era una de las muchas chiquillas recién ingresadas que habían oído rumores sobre él, ahora venía una propuesta de amor o una invitación a salir.

-Si así lo prefieres… como decía tengo una proposición que hacerte-, dijo Elsa tratando de encontrar el valor para pronunciar las palabras en voz alta, tuvo el leve impulso de salir de ahí y olvidarse de todo, pasar los exámenes, graduarse y después ver como resolvía su pequeño problema pero recordaba que esto era el punto medular del asunto… siempre huía… siempre se alejaba de la gente.

-¿Crees que pueda ser hoy, saber a estas horas regularmente la gente duerme?-, susurro Jack con una sonrisa de modelo, sin pensarlo Elsa camino y se sentó en la orilla de la cama a su lado, Jack se tensó y Elsa desvió la mirada, definitivamente esto había sido una mala idea, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Cuanto me costara acostarme contigo?-, dijo Elsa recordando su clase de tácticas de negocios, esto era un negocio, confianza, seguridad y voz clara… eran las actitudes necesarias.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto Jack perplejo y divertido.

-No lo voy a repetir, solo que me compruebes que no tienes tu aparato auditivo… sí o no-, Jack s levanto de la cama y se apoyó en el mueble frente a su cama, con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo la miro y se hecho a reír.

-Estas pidiendo un costo-, dijo tratando de controlarse.

-Es croma cierto-, continuaba en tono hilarante mientras Elsa rodeaba los ojos, no se imaginó que él se comportaría como idiota, o le decía el precio así de simple o la sacaba de su habitación, no tenía un plan contra un ataque incontrolable de risa.

Jack la miro prácticamente echando humo, tenía que darle crédito… ella tenía coraje, se calmó un poco y suspiro antes de hablar

-¿Cómo te llamabas?-, pregunto el mientras ella desviaba la mirada, - no esperas venir con esa proposición sin presentarte o ¿sí?-.

-Elsa Arendelle…-, suspiro ella y él sonrió

-Bien Elsa estas escuchándote? -, dijo Jack aguantando otro ataque de risa.

-Sí… y quisiera saber si me vas a dar una respuesta o me vas a hacer perder mi tiempo-, dijo ella y Jack abrió los ojos como platos.

Elsa estaba a punto de salir corriendo, ahora resultaba que el hombre que se había tirado a media Universidad o quizás a más, estaba siendo pudoroso y juzgador.

-¿Quieres sexo… porque no vas a alguna fiesta, tú sabes alcohol… algún chico?-, susurro el con gesto pensativo, ella rodeo los ojos y se levantó de la cama.

-Espera…-, dijo el demasiado intrigado para que ella desapareciera, Elsa se dio media vuelta y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué yo?-, pregunto Jack con algo de suficiencia en su voz

-Porque pensé que serias más practicó… parece que no se me da bien juzgar a las personas-, murmuro Elsa y él sonrió

-¿Quieres iniciar tu vida Universitaria con el pie derecho?-, pregunto Jack sentado en la cama.

Elsa rodeo los ojos y levanto las manos a modo de rendición, esto era como una situación que su mente no podía haber imaginado cuando decidió buscar a alguien el pensar en Jack Frost le pareció una buena opción, quien lo adivinaría.

-Será mejor que me vaya… aun me queda otra opción-, susurro ella suspirando, Jack frunció el ceño y una punzada de curiosidad lo invadió

-¿Quién?... si se puede saber-, le preguntó él y Elsa lo miro por un segundo

\- Hiccup Abodejo, comparte casi la misma fama que tu-, le especto Elsa exasperada con su actitud él se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-Abodejo no es competencia pero aun no me has respondido… por que pedir a alguien esto para iniciar la Universidad-, insistió el y Elsa suspiró exasperada

-Me graduó en dos semanas genio y estoy harta de imaginarme teniendo seco con alguien OK-, contesto ella desviando su mirada dándose cuenta que dio mucha más información de la necesaria

-Definitivamente esta noche la recordare toda mi vida-, anuncio Jack mientras Elsa se removía incomoda en medio de la habitación

-¿Qué estudias?- le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza, Elsa sabía que esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

-Comercio Internacional…-, susurro ella

-Muy adecuado para tus propuestas de negocios-, se burló Jack y Elsa estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua

-Solo olvídalo-, pidió ella en tono bajo

-Espera…de nuevo… si hipotéticamente alguien aceptara tu propuesta, de verdad quieres que esa sea… tu primera vez-, susurro él y Elsa se río bajito.

-Eres bastante santurrón no-, le susurro ella a modo sórdido

-No… la verdad no…por algo llegaste hasta aquí… pero me tienes intrigado-, concluyó el mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Bueno técnicamente no soy virgen si?... tu sabes existen algunos objetos…-, susurro Elsa con la mirada pegada al suelo y el abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Perdiste tu virginidad con…?-, el trastabillo ante cada palabra

-Fue un accidente… un accidente pero si no piensas contestar a mi primera pregunta yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí-, contesto Elsa tensa, ahora tenía ganas de llorar él la hacía sonar demasiado patética, era una mujer de 23 años… tenía derecho a algo de diversión, jamás pensó que aquello fuera a terminar en la peor experiencia de su vida, ninguna mujer quiere sentirse así, el dolor y la soledad, la había deprimido por mucho tiempo, pero se cansó de buscar a alguien o tal vez nunca lo intento en todo caso estaba harta de saber cómo sería sentir el cuerpo de un hombre rozar contra el suyo, que otros labios recorrieran su cuerpo y que otras manos la tocaran mientras ella exploraba el cuerpo de un extraño y a la vez un amante… ese era todo su problema, sórdido y a vergonzante… quería tener sexo y ahora solo estaba siendo humillada.

Jack la miro mientras ella parecía perdida entre sus pensamientos y aun cuando él era todo menos un caballero en muchos sentidos aun así aceptar dinero por sexo era algo fuera de sus límites.

-Buenas noches Sr. Frost-, siseo Elsa mientras daba un paso, el teléfono solo haciéndola pegar un brinco y quedarse parada mientras Jack la veía a ella y al teléfono alternamente.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, el teléfono repico hasta que el sonido de la grabadora anuncio la llegada de un mensaje.

-Jack hijo, me vas a matar, tu papa me dijo que no llamara a esta hora pero no puedo dormir, llámame cuando vengan de camino, no sabes cuánto ansío conocerla, Buenas noches hijo, la voz de la mujer seso al otro lado del teléfono y Elsa observo como Jack se llevaba sus manos a su sedoso cabello blanco.

-¿Tu mamá?-, pregunto Elsa burlándose sin poder detenerse, la venganza era dulce, él se había burlado de ella, ella merecía algo de revancha.

-Regularmente cuando alguien llama hijo a otra persona es porque es su madre no-, dijo el entre dientes. Ella rodeo los ojos y recordó las palabras de la mujer que Elsa imaginaba como una señora histérica de esas obsesionadas con sus hijos, algo parecida a su madre y sus novios jóvenes.

-Ahora entiendo y de verdad me sorprende… vas en serio con ella o no-, susurro algo confundida, Jack Frost tenía novia formal… ¿Desde cuándo?

-No hay ella-, siseo Jack mirándola con una mueca

-Piensas llevar una muñeca de hule para visitar a tus padres-, se burló Elsa y el la miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-La de los juguetes eras tú si mal no recuerdo-, ella ya no pudo reprimirse sacar la lengua y él se río mientras ella lo seguía.

-Mi mamá encontró unos condones la primera vez que volví de vacaciones de mi primer año de Universidad y bueno ello me creen mejor que una chica distinta cada noche-, dijo el encogiéndose de hombres mientras era el turno de Elsa para reírse.

-Espera… me estás diciendo que para justificar tu vida sexual le dijiste a tus padres que tenías una novia con la que tenías relaciones sexuales-, dijo Elsa entre risas

-El sermón fue más corto… según recuerdo prácticamente jure que la amaba-, dijo el sonriendo.

-¿De verdad tus padres creen que llevas más de dos años con ella y aun no la conocen?-, dijo Elsa cruzándose de brazos

-Ella quiere pasar tiempo con su familia-, dijo el como si fuera algún pretexto ensayado

-Eres un cínico… parece que tal frase no funcionara ahora-, se burló Elsa, ahora casi había olvidado su mala interpretación de su negocio poco fructífero

-¿Cínico yo?, tu eres la de las propuestas indecorosas-, contesto el mientras ella se encogía de hombros hacia la puerta haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Jack la miro… la chica frente a él era muy muy linda, si parecía una mala versión de biblioteca pero era muy "sexy", y más que eso parecía una mujer como pintada para conocer a su loca y particular familia, tal vez el dinero no estaba en sus planes pero y si podían llegar a alguna solución que beneficiara a ambos.

-Elsa…-, la llamo y ella se quedó a un paso dela puerta

-¿Y si no pido dinero?-, pregunto el mientras Elsa fruncía el ceño.

-Creí que íbamos a olvidar ese asunto-, susurro ella y se enderezo un poco

-Necesito una novia por una semana-, dijo el en tono burlón viendo al teléfono

-No, ni lo pienses…-, dijo ella negando con la cabeza

-Piénsalo… el beneficio es mutuo-, dijo él y ella lo miro inquisitoriamente

-Mala elección de palabras-, siseo Elsa

-Sí… Ok, mira viajo mañana Jueves a la casa de mis padres en Inglaterra, me quedare toda la siguiente semana, y solo tendrás que ser ya sabes tú con todo y tus lentes y esa falda ridícula-, dijo el burlonamente

-Funcionó… la compre pensando en que algún día Jack Frost me dijera que era ridícula-, exclamo Elsa sarcásticamente

-¿Entonces?-, entonces pregunto Jack sonriendo

-Si claro puedo ser tu amada novia por una semana, conocer a tu familia u fingir que conozco literalmente todo de to desde hace tres años a cambio de que…-, bromeo Elsa segura de que jamás haría tal cosa

-A cambio de tener sexo exactamente los mismo días que tu cumplas con tu parte del trato-, dijo Jack con toda naturalidad, él no lo veía de una forma complicada, ella era una mujer divertida, lista, bonita y bueno Elsa dentro de todo aquel estilo propio, técnicamente él se había acostado con muchas mujeres, Elsa no debía der un problema, quizás sería divertido.

Elsa abrió los ojos mientras lo veía, su parte más escrupulosa gritaba un no e tono seguro y decidido, pero una semana con Jack Frost a su disposición parecía demasiado irreal.

-Es mucho más complejo de lo que planteas-, suspiro Elsa tratando de escudarse a sí misma

No, no lo es… que paso con "¿Cuánto por acostarme contigo?"-, pregunto Jack burlonamente imitando patéticamente su voz

-Hablamos de una semana como la mejor novia que te puedas imaginar por…-, comenzó Elsa sonriendo

-Una semana del mejor sexo de tu vida-, termino Jack burlonamente

-Debido a mi poca experiencia en este asunto permíteme dudarlo-, se encogió Elsa

-Lo mismo… jamás he tenido una novia… por más de dos días-, dijo cínicamente.

-Tenemos un acuerdo entonces-, inquirió Jack y Elsa suspiro sin pensar mucho en lo que iba a hacer.

-Lo tenemos…-, susurro Elsa

-Te espero mañana a las 10 aquí, está bien?-, continuo Jack

-Qué remedio-, contesto Elsa encogiéndose de hombros

-Gran entusiasmo amada mía-, suspiro Jack en forma irónica

-Lo que quieras semental-, murmuro Elsa abriendo la puerta mientras Jack reía

-Buenas Noches Frost-, se despidió

-Hasta mañana Arendelle-, Jack vio a esa extraña partir, era una locura todo aquel acuerdo pero no había remedio, solo era una semana, una semana para descubrir y descifrar a Elsa Arendelle

Elsa iba prácticamente hiperventilando, se quitó los lentes y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras tomaba un taxi.

Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera pensado en llegar a conocer a Jack Frost de esa forma, esta semana iba a ser interesante y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir su parte del cuerdo y disfrutar del resto.

_Continuara…_

**Que tal les pareció, está bueno no? Es uno de mis favoritos**

**LES RECUERDO QUE ES UNA ADAPTACION CON CAMBIO DEPERSONAJES**

**Dejen Reviews Plisssssssss**

**LOS AMO!**


	2. Cumpliendo

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Hola soy LaReinedesNieges "también conocida como Micaiah Lavigne77"**

**Este es un fic Jelsa, el cual NO ME PERTENECE solo es una ADAPTACIÓN del fic El Acuerdo Perfecto por Majo. Cullen (obviamente pedí permiso)**

**Así como también los personajes, Frozen y the Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen.**

**Sin más preámbulos los dejo leer y por favor perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía**

_Cumpliendo_

Jack miro de nuevo su reloj, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera imaginado que ella vendría, o acaso existía, tal vez solo tuvo un mal sueño… una ilusión de pesadilla por mentirle a sus padres, se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de su maleta y paso una mano por su cabello.

Espero más de 10 minutos y nada paso, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta… por fin 20 minutos para las 11 de la mañana bajo exasperado para tomar un taxi fuera de su edificio, cuando logro parar uno, el chofer bajo para abrir la cajuela, después de meter la maleta cerró fuertemente llevándose una mirada asesina por parte del hombre.

-¿Pretendes llevar mi maleta en tus pies?-, susurro Elsa mientras Jack se volteaba con los ojos desorbitados.

Llegas media hora tarde-, siseo mientras ella rodeaba los ojos.

-Acabas de salir-, dijo ella mientras le indicaba al chofer del taxi que abriera de nuevo la cajuela, el hombre los miro perplejo y abrió de nuevo el auto.

-Te estaba esperando-, replico Jack señalando el edificio.

Elsa se río y Jack bufo mientras la ayudaba a subir su maleta.

-Y para que subiría mi maleta hasta tu dormitorio solo para volverla a bajar, no crees que es algo ilógico, llegue aquí a las 10, tu elegiste esperarme allá-, se burló Elsa mientras cerraba la cajuela, Jack iba a rebatir mientras ella se dirigía a una de las puertas traseras del auto, ahora llevaba su cabello en una trenza hacia afuera, una playera de manga corta que le cubría el trasero pero corta de los costados y unos jeans con rasgaduras, así pasaría como una chica normal, claro sin contar el acuerdo y todo eso.

-Extrañare esa falda-, suspiro Jack en tono dramático.

-Lo siento esta tan deprimida después de haber sido llamada ridícula-, le contesto Elsa rodeando los ojos mientras subía al taxi, Jack sonrió y subió después de ella.

-Eres odiosa Elsa Arendelle-, le dijo en tono burlón

-Y aun así me amas con locura, ¿no es así?-, suspiro ella sarcásticamente y Jack sonrió negando con la cabeza

-¿A dónde?-, preguntó el chofer

-Al aeropuerto…-, susurro Jack mientras Elsa secaba sus manos tenuemente es su pantalón, se decía así misma que aun podía detenerlo todo, pero y después que, pasaría toda la semana encerrada, tal vez estudiar para los exámenes… a si y quedarse deseosa de un buen polvo… Elsa reprimió la idea de jalarse el cabello, se comportaría como una completa ninfómana, pero ella quería algo más que su triste historia de la pérdida de su virginidad, ella quería al menos saber algo sobre el oscuro mundo del sexo… cualquier cosa… además entrar una semana en el mundo de Jack Frost no podía ser tan malo.

Jack miraba de reojo a la extraña chica a su lado… ¿Estaría pensando en verdad proponerle pagar por sexo?, él no lo sabía y para ser sinceros no importaba mucho, un acuerdo era un acuerdo y si ella le quitaba a su mama y a su hermana de encima… sería una muy muy buena semana… para ambos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto llegaron a comprar los boletos, se pararon frente a la empleada de la aerolínea y esta sonrío alternando su mirada de uno al otro.

-Al aeropuerto de Inglaterra… por favor-, pidió Jack mientras Elsa miraba a los lados.

-Claro, dos aciertos juntos… cierto?-, inquirió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Cierto-, dijo Jack burlonamente pasando su brazo por la cintura de Elsa

-¿Pago en efectivo o tarjeta?-, pregunto ella y Elsa respondió casi al mismo tiempo que Jack

-Efectivo-, anuncio ella

-Tarjeta-, murmuro el

La mujer se quedó perpleja mientras Elsa miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Jack.

-Mi amor… vamos a conocer a mis padres… yo pago-, dijo el con una sonrisa torcida mirando a Elsa… en sus ojos ella podía ver el chiste

La mujer de la aerolínea casi exclamo un ¡Aww! Al oírlo mientras Elsa rodeaba los ojos.

-Te los pagare-, susurro Elsa entre dientes.

-No lo dudes… encontrare la forma de cóbrate-, le dijo a su oído y el enojo de Elsa desapareció… definitivamente el acuerdo no tenía fallas, negó con la cabeza ante la clara aceptación de su cuerpo al engreído Frost.

-Si claro… discúlpenos… él paga-, contesto Elsa y la mujer sonrió pícaramente.

Ya en el avión Jack se acomodó del lado del pasillo y Elsa del lado de la ventanilla, después de unos minutos de haber despegado el saco su cartera y se la dio a Elsa.

-¿La reina de tus quincenas?-, bromeo Elsa y el rodeo los ojos, abrió la cartera en sus manos y le mostro una foto de su familia.

-Al menos tienes que saber quién es quién-, ella le saco la lengua y se acomodó los lentes, casi se atraganta al ver la fotografía, eran demasiado… perfectos.

-Diablos, eres el de menor potencial genético-, bromeo ella y él se río por lo bajo.

-Como sea para tu mala suerte… eres mi novia así que…-, comenzó señalando a cada miembro de su familia.

-Él es mi padre Norte… es un ejecutivo muy importante-, dijo mientras hacia una mueca algo parecido a una señal para indicar que vivía en el trabajo.

-Ella es mi madre, **Caillech***-, susurro el mientras Elsa contrastaba aquella imagen de la mujer loca del teléfono con la de la foto, estaba realmente equivocada.

-Ella tiene una empresa de Diseño de Interiores… que planea dejar a mi cargo-, dijo el en tono tenso

-Por eso estudias Administración Empresarial-, se el río y asintió

-Es una razón de peso… ella es mi hermana menor Ana, está en el último año de preparatoria en Inglaterra-, dijo señalando a la que parecía una niña arreglada exquisitamente como una muñeca de porcelana y con una gran sonrisa de diversión.

-Él es **Aster****, mi hermano mayor… se casó hace dos años, él es ejecutivo al igual que mi padre… también vendrá para pasar esta semana con nosotros… él y Periwinkle, es una dentista así que cuida de que no vea tus dientes o se abalanzará sobre ellos… ellos viven en Boston-, concluyo Jack mientras Elsa se reía por la parte de Periwinkle y trataba de recordar todos los nombres.

-¿Cómo nos conocimos?-, pregunto ella mirando la foto.

-En la biblioteca-, susurro él y ella lo mito con la boca abierta

-Muy creíble genio-, dijo ella mientras se burlaba

-Con esos lentos lo es-, replico Jack mientras ella hacia un mohín.

-Da igual… que debo saber de ti-, continuo Elsa regresándole la cartera

-Me gusta la comida Italiana, practico karate, me gusta casi toda la música, mi colección de espadas es mi mejor tesoro, y he sido el mejor novio del mundo-, Elsa se había quedados perpleja hasta la última parte, negó con la cabeza y miro por la ventana.

-¿Qué debería saber de ti?-, susurro Jack intrigado aun, prácticamente ella seguía siendo una desconocida.

-Adoro leer, me gusta casi toda la comida… son mucho la Italiana es mi favorita, soy buena cocinando, mis padres son divorciados, mi padre es Arqueólogo y mi mama… bueno mi familia es algo disfuncional, me encanta la nieve por lo que no me gusta el calor y… no se lo digas a mi novio… llevo tres años con el pero hice un acuerdo para tener el mejor sexo del mundo porque no me satisfacía-, termino con un susurro y Jack se río un poco más fuerte de lo normal, la persona en la otra fila los miro inquisitoriamente y ellos se rieron aún más.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa?-, preguntó el y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Te tengo un aviso-, dijo él y Elsa supo por su mirada burlona que no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto nerviosa

-A dónde vamos es el lugar más caluroso de todo el continente europeo-, dijo y ella le saco la lengua de nuevo, Jack estaba casi sorprendido de lo fácil que era conversar con ella, o bromear o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

-Eso hubiera derrumbado nuestro acuerdo-, le susurro Elsa mientras él sonreía tenuemente.

Cuando el avión aterrizo Jack ayudo a bajar a Elsa y llegaron juntos a la sala de espera, ahí a lo lejos Elsa logro reconocer a los padres y hermana de Jack, de pronto se sintió cohibida y si ellos no la aprobaban… la esperada novia de su hijo… era ella, no era alguien despampanante o deslumbrante, suspiro mientras Jack la cogía de la mano, casi inconscientemente apretó la mano de él y él le devolvió el apretón haciendo que ella sonriera.

-Jack-, exclamo Caillech y él sonrió

Lo abrazó para después toda atención enfocarla a Elsa

-Mamá, ella es Elsa-, dijo Jack y Caillech sonrío amablemente dando un poco de confianza a Elsa.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla-, susurro Elsa y Caillech sonrió

-Llámame Caillech… no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocerte-, dijo mirando a su hijo.

-Jack… presenta a tu hermana favorita-, catarruneo Ana y él sonrió

-Elsa… Ana… Ana… Elsa-, presento con un gesto de mano y ella abrazó a Elsa quien se tensó por unos momentos, le devolvió el gesto y se separó.

-Eres linda… y gracias a dios sin teñir… aunque tienes un color de cabello muy característico y único, muy hermoso… al fin aprendiste Jack-, dijo provocando que Elsa se riera, definitivamente lo tenían en una alta estima.

-Papá… pensé que no vendrías-, dijo Jack abrazando a su padre quien sonrió tenuemente.

-Caillech y Ana tienen apuestas sobre Elsa… estoy prácticamente como interventor-, dijo el sonriendo a modo de broma y Jack negó con la cabeza… lo que ninguno de los demás vio era como Caillech le pasaba un billete de 200 euros a Ana.

-Gusto en conocerte Elsa-, se presentó ofreciendo la mano, Elsa la tomo y le sonrió.

Después de recoger su equipaje y subir al auto comenzaron el camino a su casa a las afueras de Inglaterra, Elsa y Jack sortearon las preguntas de rutina… como había sudo el vuelo, si a Elsa le gustaba el paisaje, como iba la escuela, etc.

Elsa casi se atraganto cuando miro de reojo la casa de los Frost, era una casa grande y realmente hermosa, Ana la miro y sonrió mientras ella bajaba la mirada.

-Llegamos…-, susurro Jack que iba del otro lado de ella.

Norte y Jack bajaron el equipaje mientras Caillech y Ana llevaban a Elsa hacia la casa, Elsa miro la gran propiedad sintiéndose algo incomoda, siguió a las dos mujeres hasta la cocina y se quedó parada mientras ellas comenzaban a sacar lo necesario para la cena.

-No mordemos-, exclamo Ana y Elsa sonrió

-Lo siento, es solo que esto es extraño-, susurro Elsa y Caillech le sonrió.

-Tranquila… viniste hasta aquí por Jack, eso es más que suficiente-, le susurro y Elsa sintió su cara arder, si ella supiera lo que ella y el habían acordado, esas palabras tendrían un significado muy distinto.

-Puedo ayudarles…-, dijo ella tratando de ser amable, Caillech le dio unos cubiertos y le indico para que la siguiera, llegaron a un gran comedor, Jack iba entrando con su padre, la vio y le sonrió como infundiéndole confianza, solo unos segundos antes de acercarse para susurrarle al oído.

-Hubiera sido mejor si trajeras esa falda-, se burló y Elsa negó con la cabeza mientras Ana los miraba soltando una risita.

Caillech había preparado una gran cena para recibirlos, la comida estaba realmente deliciosa y Elsa comenzó a sentirse un poco más segura.

-Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí después de todo este tiempo…-, dijo Caillech mientras Elsa sentía como Jack tensarse a su lado.

-Lo siento de verdad… pero mis padres viven separados desde hace unos años y bueno aprovecho el mayor tiempo para pasar con ellos, ya saben uno a la vez-, susurro Elsa y Caillech sonrió.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí-, dijo Norte mientras Jack miraba a Elsa con un atisbo de agradecimiento.

-Mañana será un maratón de películas por la noche-, dijo Ana mientras Elsa sonreía.

-Claro…-, susurro ella y Ana miro a su hermano.

-Me agrada de verdad-, dijo haciendo que Elsa mirara a la mesa algo avergonzada.

-Tal vez mañana puedan acompañarme a mirar unas nuevas técnicas de remodelación, hay algunos materiales muy prácticos hoy en día-, sugirió Caillech mientras Elsa vio como Norte miro a Jack con algo de cautela.

El la miro y ella no supo que hacer, solo casi por instinto tomo su mano, miro a Caillech y asintió.

-Me parece perfecto, Jack necesita saber todo lo que pueda o no…-, dijo ella y los padres de Jack le sonrieron gratamente.

-Te atraparon hermanito-, dijo Ana y ahora fue el turno de Jack para reír.

-No tienes idea-, murmuro viendo a Elsa quien le saco la lengua y todos se echaron a reír.

La cena termino mientras cada integrante recogía su plato, Elsa seco algunos trastes junto con Ana y esta se despidió pues tenía escuela temprano.

-Deben estar cansados… tu maleta ya está en la habitación-, susurro Caillech a Elsa viendo a Jack sentado en el desayunador son su papá.

-Buenas noches Caillech… Norte…-, susurro Elsa

-Buenas noches hija-, susurro Caillech haciendo que Elsa se tensara por completo, Jack la tomo nuevamente de la mano y subieron las escaleras, fueron hasta el final del pasillo de la planta alta y Jack se paró en la última puerta.

-Mi habitación-, susurro y Elsa lo miro confusa.

-Recuerdas… nosotros dormimos juntos-, murmuro Jack rodeando los ojos y ella levanto las manos señalando su falta de memoria.

Entraron y ella vio su maleta debajo de un sillón de cuero negro, había varios libreros, llenos de discos, varios libros y algunas espadas colgadas en la pared, una gran cama y un buró, la puerta de lo que debía ser el baño y un gran ventanal.

-Te gusta-, susurro Jack no muy seguro de que más decir

-Si… es muy tú… el tu verdadero-, dijo ella y Jack sonrió.

-Bien porque no te duchas primero-, sugirió, Elsa asintió nerviosa, prefería mil veces las presentaciones a dormir con el… o quizás la anticipación de algo que no estaba segura en que momento pasaría, la dejaba echada nudos.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un short súper corto y una blusa que le quedaba holgada hasta la mitad del muslo, Jack se metió a bañar después mientras Elsa cepillaba su cabello y miraba meticulosamente la habitación, se sentó en la cama y hojeo un libro que se encontraba en el buró.

-100 años de soledad-, susurro Jack mientras Elsa cerraba el libro.

-Muy adecuado-, le dijo y él sonrió, tenía puesto unos pantalones holgados y el torso desnudo, Elsa estaba conteniendo el aire.

-Esto es extraño ¿no?-, susurro Jack sentándose a su lado.

-No… en serio… tus padres están… bueno no estoy segura pero si en la misma casa… me creen la novia del año… a así y tengo un acuerdo que si mal no recuerdo yo ya cumplí y tú no-, le dijo Elsa mientras Jack reía.

-Sabes te ves muy distinta sin lentes-, susurro Jack mientras la veía, en realidad decía la verdad era como mirar a la misma persona en una nueva faceta, una faceta muy sexy, con su cabello mojado y su cara pálida, sus ojos por fin sin barreras, un color azul zafiro que lo miraba con cierta complejidad y cautela-

-Tú te ves distinto sin playera-, dijo ella con una voz tonta y él sonrió.

-Todo es broma para ti-, le pregunto y Elsa negó.

-Lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa-, dijo ella en tono bajo

-Así que le hacías bromas a tus… "juguetes"-, dijo Jack en tono burlón.

-No… sirve de mucho que no parezcan monos parlantes-, dijo ella y el soltó una carcajada en voz baja

-Y lo vuelves a hacer-, dijo Jack

-¿Qué?-, pregunto Elsa confundida

-Bromear- susurro el con una sonrisa torcida.

-Tal vez deberías dejar de…-, comenzó Elsa pero se calló mientras él se acercaba a su cuello.

-Jack…-, dijo llamando su atención, su aliento rozo contra su piel haciendo que Elsa se mordiera el labio.

-Relájate…-, le susurro antes de besar su cuello nuevamente, Elsa no sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco podía pensar creyó que el acuerdo estaba claro pero esto era algo que no se había imaginado, estaba perdida en una simple caricia de el…

Jack comenzó sabiendo que era la parte del acuerdo restante, la cara de Caillech había sido suficiente por este día, ella estaba feliz, Elsa había cumplido su parte del trato y por eso se acercó, pero ahora no podía parar aunque quisiera, quizás ni aunque ella se lo pidiera.

Llevo sus manos a la cintura de Elsa y recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a la oreja, la beso y paso su lengua mientras ella se tensaba y se estremecía ligeramente.

Elsa levanto sus manos y recorrió su torso desnudo casi intentado grabarse cada plano, Jack deslizo su rostro rozando con el suyo hasta que encontró sus labios, los beso suavemente y más suave mientras ella los entre abría con un jadeo involuntario, el la beso ahora con fuerza mientras ella lo atraía hacia él.

Elsa no estaba segura que hacer, no había besado mucho que digamos y mucho menos de esa forma, pero todo parecía querer dejarse llevar, dejo que su cuerpo actuara y mando a volar su mente.

Jack la recostó en la cama mientras la seguía besando, sus manos recorrieron el contorno de su cuerpo, desde sus pechos hasta sus muslos. Le quito la playera para comprobar lo que su tacto había notado, ella no traía sostén, Elsa desvió la mirada y el la obligo a mirarlo para volverla a besar, ninguno de los dos era consiente de sí mismo, estaban sorprendidos… esa parte del acuerdo era fácil y demasiado placentera.

Jack llevo a su cara sus senos mientras Elsa arqueaba la espalda, nada era comparado a esto… nada.

El pasó su boca y su aliento rozo con esa delicada piel, Jack estaba perdido entre su olor, su piel, sus manos en su cabello.

Llevo una mano hacia su vientre y mucho más abajo, paso el elástico del su short mientras Elsa gemía tenuemente y besaba su cabello y su pecho.

Su mano esquivo su ropa interior y la toco haciéndola perder el control, Elsa jamás había logrado sentir esa pequeña electricidad ate su contacto, esa sensación de desequilibrio por completo, lo jalo para que pudiera besarlo nuevamente y el gruño mientras aumentaba su masaje lento y luego rápido y de nuevo.

Elsa lo miro mientras ambos trataban de tomar aire.

Comenzó a bajar su pantalón y Jack introdujo un dedo en ella, Elsa se tensó por completo, beso de nuevo sus pechos mientras su dedo entraba y salía haciendo que Elsa cerrara los ojos y echara su cabeza hacia atrás… Jack sintió un extraño sentimiento de regocijo mientras la veía así, su necesidad estaba llevándole al límite, se separó y busco en su maleta al pie de su cama un condón.

Elsa trataba de recuperar su respiración, miro a Jack mientras él se recostaba de nuevo con los ojos oscurecidos.

-Te lo dije… el mejor-, jadeo el a su oído haciendo que ella se apretara contra él mientras lentamente entraba en ella.

Elsa gimió y lo beso mientras Jack la acariciaba, recorría sus manos por su cuerpo, se entretenía con sus pezones y sus caderas.

-Jack-, gimió Elsa en tono bajo y ronco perdida entre las sensaciones.

-¿más?...-, pregunto el mientras ella se mordía el labio

-Tienes que preguntar-, se esforzó Elsa para contestarle mientras Jack sonreía, aún seguía siendo la misma chica lista y divertida, esta que no lograba descifrar, la que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Aumento el rimo de sus movimientos y Elsa engancho sus piernas a el mientras el la besaba, ahogo el grito de Elsa en su boca mientras el cerraba sus manos en puños mientras llegaba.

Se quedó mirándola mientras ella trataba de recuperar su respiración con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto ella con un hilo de voz.

-Estas jadeando-, dijo el en tono bajo

-Tu igual Sr. Listo-, dijo ella y él se río en su pecho

Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que ambos estuvieron dormidos, Jack se acostó al lado de Elsa y esta le dio la espalda ya casi por completo dormida.

-Buenas noches Frost-, dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Buenas noches Arendelle-, contesto el con un hilo de voz.

Los dos sabían que este acuerdo estaba comenzando

_Continuara…_

**Su primera noche juntos :3**

**Espero que le haya gustado, disculpen la tardanza pero no es fácil transcribirlo.**

**Perdonen si me he equivocado en algún nombre o la ortografía**

**Plissssssssss dejen Reviews**

**LOS AMO!**


	3. Perfección

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Hola soy LaReinedesNieges "también conocida como Micaiah Lavigne77"**

**Este es un fic Jelsa, el cual NO ME PERTENECE solo es una ADAPTACIÓN del fic El Acuerdo Perfecto por Majo. Cullen (obviamente pedí permiso)**

**Así como también los personajes, Frozen y the Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen.**

**Sin más preámbulos los dejo leer y por favor perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía y sé que me tarde mucho pero es que estoy en semanas de exámenes**

_Perfección_

Un sonido agudo inundo la habitación mientras Elsa se removía en la cama, miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Jack quien se tapó la cara con la almohada, mientras ella se giraba para buscar el reloj.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-, murmuro Jack debajo de la almohada.

-Mi reloj-, susurro Elsa con la voz ronca, logro verlo en el buró y lo apago mientras se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama, cerró los ojos por un minuto y después levanto el aparatito para ver la hora.

-Jack son las 9:30-, dijo mientras se levantaba llevándose consigo parte de la sabana.

-Gracias por el aviso… el clima por favor-, le dijo mientras se acomodaba acurrucándose a su lado dándole la espalda.

-Tu mamá debe ver los nuevos materiales a las 11:00-, le dijo moviéndolo del hombro pero no hubo respuesta.

-Elsa… sabes lo que significa vacaciones… si va-ca-ci-o-nes-, susurro Jack mientras ella jalaba la sabana molesta.

-Levántate ya…-, dijo ella al pie de la cama

-No-, susurro el ya despierto, pero era divertido hacerla enojar. Le encantaba verla enojada

-Jack-, llamo ella pero él no contesto.

-No te vas a levantar-, inquirió ella en tono amenazador.

-Si ya lo sabes…-, dijo Jack con voz sosa, Elsa tomo las dos puntas del edredón y lo jalo mientras trataba que la sabana tapara su cuerpo, casi hizo un berrinche al notar su bóxer, él tuvo que habérselo puesto de madrugada.

-Elsa-, advirtió Jack con una sonrisa, mientras se paraba de la cama directo a ella.

-Ves… lo hiciste-, dijo ella en tono burlón pero el no replico nada y siguió acortando su distancia, Elsa fue hasta el cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta, entro pero Jack tomo la orilla evitando que pudiera cerrar.

-No son formas de despertar a tu perfecto novio…-, dijo Jack en tono burlón.

-¿Perfecto?... diablos debes avisarme las cualidades que sean difíciles de identificar-, replico Elsa pero Jack estaba más concentrado recorriendo la parte de su cuerpo no protegida por la sabana.

-Jack suéltala ya-, dijo ella haciendo que la sabana dejara ver parte de su pecho y su cintura

-Por mi nos podemos quedar así un buen rato-, dijo Jack con una sonrisa torcida.

-Eres un cínico-, le espetó Elsa

-Y tú también-, le dijo soltando la puerta mientras Elsa le sacaba la lengua antes de cerrar.

Jack comenzó a vestirse, unos jeans y una camisa, minutos después Elsa salió unos minutos después con unos vaqueros negros y un lindo blusón.

-Podríamos habernos quedado dormidos toda la mañana-, reclamo poniéndose los zapatos.

-¡Diversión, diversión, diversión!-, exclamo Elsa sarcásticamente mirando por el espejo mientras cepillaba su cabello.

-Aceptamos ir con tu mamá-, dijo mientras se hacía una coleta.

-Necesitas un masaje anti-estrés-, dijo Jack rodeando los ojos.

-Claro que no-, replico Elsa

-Claro que si… todo tienes que tenerlo controlado…-, le dijo Jack burlonamente

-No me conoces-, espeto ella

-Entonces demuéstrame lo contrario-, dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo?-, pregunto ella mirándolo ya con los lentes puestos

-No lo sé… mírate… ni un solo pelo fuera de su lugar-, dijo el mientras la señalaba con los brazos.

-Lo siento tu peinado… "Hoy no me peino, mañana tampoco", no va conmigo-, Jack rio mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

-Demuéstramelo-, le dijo cerca de su rostro mientras sus manos iban a su nuca y se enterraban en su cabello, Elsa cerro los ojos… no quería perder esta absurda discusión pero contra su tacto estaba perdida… quien lo diría Jack Frost si te vuelve loca.

Jack estuvo tentado a olvidarse del acuerdo, a cercarse y besarla, quitarle esos absurdos lentes y verse reflejado en sus ojos…pero sabía que verla furiosa sería más exquisito y divertido, sus manos llegaron hasta la liga y le deshizo su trenza francesa, mientras sus manos hacían una maraña su cabello.

-Ahora si somos el uno para el otro-, bromeo Jack mientras ella bufaba.

-Me estas retando-, inquirió ella

Él se encogió de hombros negó con la cabeza y tomo su bolsa, se pasó unas manos por su cabello el cual le quedaba hasta el final de su espalda baja y echo la cabeza de adelante para atrás, dejando a Jack con un jadeo involuntario, Elsa miro su cara con satisfacción.

-Puedo sobrevivir con el cabello suelto-, dijo echándose los lentes para atrás, saliendo de la habitación.

-Buenos días-, saludo Caillech sonriendo al verlos bajar.

-Buenos días… espero que no te retrasáramos-, dijo Elsa en un susurro mientras Caillech negaba con la cabeza y le pasaba un plato de fruta.

-No… me sorprende que Jack se despertara… aun no es medio día-, dijo riendo a lo que Jack rodeo los ojos.

-Veo que el despertar contigo lo ha beneficiado-, susurro Cailelch mientras Elsa se ponía roja y era el turno de Jack para reír.

Después de desayunar, salieron en el auto de Caillech, Jack se sentó en la parte trasera y Elsa en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-, preguntó Elsa

-Las oficinas están en el centro… ahí os mostraran los materiales-, contesto Caillech mientras Elsa asentía.

Estacionaron el auto afuera de un edificio un poco más llamativo que los demás a su alrededor, entraron para ver a una mujer de mediana edad, que debía ser la recepcionista, sonrió a Caillech y le paso unos sobres, Jack saludo al igual que Elsa.

Detrás de la recepción estaba una especie sala de espera, y unas escaleras para el segundo piso, había tres oficinas y una sala de juntas.

-No es muy ostentoso… pero bueno, nuestro trabajo prácticamente se realiza en las casas… tenemos clientes en todo el país… y muchos diseñadores a nuestro cargo-, dijo Caillech y Elsa asintió sonriente.

-Caillech Frost…-, saludo una hombre muy joven y apuesto mientras ella besaba sus mejillas.

-**Sr. Jones***, es un gusto… estoy ansiosa por mirar las nuevas propuestas-, dijo ella y el asintió para topar su mirada con la de Jack.

-Muchacho has crecido-, dijo él y Jack estrecho su mano.

-Gusto en verlo Sr. Jones-, dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de Elsa.

-Ella es Elsa Arendelle…-, dijo Caillech mientras Elsa saludaba extendiendo su mano.

-Los Frost tienen una excelente suerte para encontrar a sus almas gemelas-, dijo **Killian Jones*** mientras Caillech asentía sonriente, Elsa negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras comenzaban a caminar a la sala de juntas.

-¿Almas gemelas?-, susurro Jack en tono burlón

-Despeinadas tal vez-, dijo ella mientras le alborotaba el cabello, entraron a la sala de juntas para ver diversos materiales y propuestas de techos acabados y pintura…

Caillech y Killian conversaban mientras Elsa estaba entretenida leyendo folletos de cada artículo… Jack la miraba, podía jurar que ella estaba interesada, no parecía esforzarse por hacerlo bien… simplemente era ella.

-¿Qué color es tu favorito?-, le pregunto Jack con una laminilla de tonos de pintura en la mano, en un tono bajo… se suponía que era algo que ya debería saber.

-Depende-, susurro ella mirando un folleto sobre los diferentes cristales para decoración.

-¿De qué?-, pregunto el torciendo los ojos.

-De lo que esté pensando… mi estado de ánimo… no lo sé-, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora mismo-, insistió el

-El azul cristalino quizás-, susurro ella volviendo su mirada al folleto.

Jack sintió un extraño regocijo… como si quisiera decir… yo, yo, yo, yo tengo los ojos de ese color… era una estupidez.

-¿El tuyo?-, pregunto Elsa sin mirarlo.

-El azul zafiro…-, susurro él y Elsa negó con la cabeza.

-Hablo en serio-, dijo ella una sonrisa

-Yo igual… hay muchas cosas azules…-, anuncio Jack mientras Elsa trataba de no pensar en cuanto de ella podría recordar ese color… sus ojos… su blusón… hasta el armazón de sus lentes…

-Claro… claro-, dijo ella.

-Todo llegara a más tardar en un mes-, anuncio Killian mientras Elsa levantaba su rostro.

-Un gusto en conocerla Señorita Arendelle, Jack… Caillech-, se despidió mientras Caillech lo seguí hasta las escaleras.

-Ven…-, llamo Jack tomándola de la mano y llevándola a unas de las oficinas.

Caillech regresaba cuando ellos salían de la sala de juntas, ella les sonrió mientras Jack le indicaba la puerta del fondo.

-Solo haré algunas llamadas para después podernos levar pizza para su tarde de películas-, dijo sonriente y Elsa asintió.

Jack abrió la puerta y se encontraron en una pequeña oficina, con un escritorio, un ordenador algo viejo y muchos dibujos… muy buenos.

Elsa miro las hojas blancas llenas de bocetos… oficinas, casa, habitaciones, indicando color y materiales, mientras Jack se sentaba en la silla reclinable detrás del escritorio.

-Esto es muy bueno…-, susurro ella mientras Jack miraba uno con la vista perdida.

-Tal vez-, admitió el y ella entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De quiénes son?-, pregunto con una ligera sospecha, él sonrió con suficiencia antes de reclinar la silla un poco más.

-Los hacia antes de entrar a la Universidad-, dijo y ella volvió su vista a los bocetos.

-¿Por qué no estudiaste diseño?-, pregunto ella confundida.

-Tenemos muchos diseñadores-, dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros.

-Además… si voy a manejar esto… no voy a hacer dibujitos… las cuentas y los contratos no se hacen a lápiz-, dijo el algo exasperado.

-Suena a pretexto-, dijo Elsa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me va a examinar Dra. Arendelle-, inquirió Jack en tono burlón y Elsa rodeo los ojos.

-Pudiste conllevar tu talento con tus…-,

.Obligaciones-, inquirió Jack

-Es eso… lo ves como una obligación-, susurro ella mientras él se llevaba una mano a su cabello

-Es… mi papá es un gran empresario… Aster un excelente ejecutivo… mi mamá a llevado a la empresa a tener un buen nivel y… ¿no se sí solo quisiera buscar un trabajo donde solo tenga que hacer un trabajo específico y que me paguen… sin grandes expectativas?-, suspiro Jack aun sin entender porque le decía todo eso a ella

-Eres ridículo… lo sabias-, dijo Elsa y Jack sonrió

-Claro señorita perfección, seria perfecta para aceptar una empresa en sus manos-, espeto y Elsa le saco la lengua.

-Algún día dejaras de hacer eso-, se burló Jack y ella negó.

-Porque no lo ves desde otro punto de vista-, sugirió Elsa mientras le daba la espalda.

-¿Cómo cuál?-, dijo Jack levantándose para pararse detrás de ella.

-Es una parte de tus padres… no es un obligación… es un regalo… su trabajo es confiado a ti… no esperando que tenas éxito o que los vuelvas millonarios, esperando que cada vez que entres aquí… recuerdes esto… tus dibujos… tus recuerdos, a ellos-, susurro mientras Jack la giraba lentamente.

-Tienes talento para el rollo psicológico…-, dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

-Soy más buena para los negocios-, susurro ella y se río con Jack mientras recordaban el acuerdo.

-Lo se…-, dijo el en un hilo de voz.

-Tienes más madera de la crees Frost-, dijo Elsa sonriendo

-No te preocupes, pronto acabara la etapa del idiota universitario popular-, bromeo Jack y Elsa se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres un tonto-, le dijo con la frente arrugada, Jack llevo su mano y deslizo sus dedos por su ceño fruncido.

-Me encantas enojada-, susurro mientras Caillech abría la puerta haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

-Lo siento chicos… ya podemos irnos-, dijo algo apenada mientras Elsa esquivaba su mirada, salieron de la oficina y pasaron a comprar dos pizzas de camino a casa, Ana llego algo después de los dos… junto con Norte, comieron juntos mientras Ana contaba su día minuto por minuto… Elsa estaba sorprendida de las palabras que ella decía en poca cantidad de tiempo… después de lavar los platos… Norte se despidió mientras Caillech regresaba a la oficina deseándoles que se divirtieran con las películas.

-Necesitamos ir a rentar alguna-, dijo Ana mientras Jack rodeaba los ojos.

-Claro… claro-, acepto mientras Elsa los seguía al garaje, Jack abrió su Camaro y entro, Ana se metió en el asiento trasero y Elsa entro confusa.

-¿Te gusta mi auto?-, inquirió Jack ante el ceño fruncido de Elsa.

-Si… creo-, susurro titubeante y Ana sonrió.

Llegaron a la tienda de películas, Jack ayudo a bajar a Elsa y a Ana mientras su hermana los arrastraba hasta la tienda.

-¿Qué película buscas Ana?-, pregunto Elsa después de que viera a su "cuñada", repasar cada estante

-No lo sé…-, admitió mientras Jack tomaba una película de terror

-¿Qué tal esta?-, dijo batiendo la caja

-No… no dormiré viendo eso-, anuncio Elsa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No dormirás de todos modos-, dijo Jack con toda simplicidad haciendo que Elsa se sonrojara.

-Jack-, lo regaño y él sonrió burlonamente

.Solo es la verdad-, dijo mientras seguía viendo las carpetas de las películas.

-¿Qué tal una romántica?-, sugirió Ana mientras Elsa y Jack ponían la misma cara.

-Elsa, él las puede aborrecer pero tu…-, reprocho con un mohín.

-Que tal esta…-, dijo Elsa mientras iba hasta su pequeña amiga.

-"El Caballero de la Noche"-, pregunto Ana con una mueca.

-Esa es mi chica…-, dijo Jack poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Elsa y esta rodeaba los ojos…

-Ana, mira para ver películas de acción siempre es… bueno… sabiendo escoger… mientras los hombres están contentos por la "acción", siempre hay algo buena para nosotras…-, dijo Elsa señalando los nombres de los actores en la carpeta

Ana rio y le dio la carpeta a Jack quien miraba con un teatral enojo a Elsa.

-¿Soy tu chica no?-, dijo ella en un tono burlón y el hizo una mueca.

-Tienes que decírselo a Periwinkle…-, dijo Ana sonriente mientras entraban de nuevo al auto.

-Genial Elsa revoluciona a las mujeres de mi familia-, dijo Jack en tono burlón y ella le sonrió mientras miraba a Ana y ambas rodearon los ojos.

Llegaron a casa y Ana preparo un bol grande de palomitas, se sentó en la alfombra frente al televisor mientras Elsa se acomodaba junto a Jack en el sofá.

-¿Pensé que querías ver la película?-, dijo Elsa burlonamente al ceño fruncido de Jack.

-Eso era antes de saber que mi novia va a estar embobada viendo al protagonista-, anuncio el mientras deslizaba los lentes de Elsa que estaba ya en la punta de su nariz.

-Puedes olvidarlo ya-, dijo ella rodeando los ojos.

-No-, dijo el acercándola a su pecho.

-Ya tortolos veamos la película-, dijo Ana mientras los créditos comenzaban.

Elsa había dicho la verdad en cuento a las películas de acción, a ella le encantaban los actores de la mayoría de ellas pero ahora solo estaba consciente del hombre que tenía a su lado, su olor era demasiado exquisito, como nieve recién caída y su respiración acompasada, la relajaron al extremo, sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida recostada en el pecho de él.

Despertó sintiendo el frio de la almohada contra su cara, muy diferente a la sensación del torso de Jack, miro para encontrarse en la habitación de él, la oscuridad de la ventana anunciaba la noche mientras Jack la veía con gesto burlón desde el sofá.

-Parece que tu película de acción no era tan perfecta-, dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tal vez pusiste somníferos en mi refresco-, bromeo Elsa mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Tal vez-, dijo en tono burlón y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tus papás…-, comenzó ella mientras el dejaba sobre su pecho el libro que leía.

-Llegaron hace rato, ya nos habían despedido pero si tienes hambre…-, dijo el y ella negó.

-No… está bien-, susurro Elsa, por que llegar a este punto siempre era un dilema, no estaba segura del que hacer.

-Ves eso pasa cuando te levantas temprano en vacaciones… te terminas durmiendo a mitad de una buena película-, susurro Jack mientras volvía su atención al libro.

-Puedes dejarlo ya…-, dijo ella mientras buscaba su ropa de dormir.

-Nop-, dijo sonriendo sin mirarla

-No se ve todos los días que hagas algo mal-, continuo y ella se levantó con las manos en la cintura.

-Y que se supone que hice mal-, dijo burlonamente

-Babear con tu película de acción-, dijo el con una voz femenina demasiado teatral.

-No soy perfecta-, dijo ella acercándose.

-Tratas de serlo- dijo el con la mirada en su libro.

-No…-, insistió ella como una niña pequeña

-Si…-, insistió el riendo, Elsa le quitó el libro de las manos y se paró al lado al lado de el con sus pies rozando el sofá

-No soy perfecta y no trato de serlo… no existe la perfección…-, dijo ella con voz tonta

-Lo se señorita perfecta-, le dijo mientras Elsa rodeaba los ojos, Jack jalo una de sus piernas con la mano y la empujo hacia él, ella clavo su rodilla a un lado de su cuerpo en el sofá mientras con la otra cruzaba el mismo para quedar sentada a horcadas sobre él.

-¿Estas sordo?-, preguntó ella mientras él estaba recostado en el sofá.

-No… me gusta hacerte enfadar-, dijo mientras se perdía en sus ojos que se encontraban nuevamente sin los odiosos lentes.

Sus manos la sujetaron de la cintura y comenzaron a acariciar su estómago por debajo del blusón.

Elsa casi dio un brinco de felicidad, él era divertido…listo y sexy… y la estaba volviendo completamente demente. Comenzó a subir su playera y él se separó un poco del sofá para quitársela por la cabeza, volvió a recostarse mientras Elsa acariciaba su pecho y sus abdominales tenuemente marcados, Jack no pudo reprimir un gemido mientras le quitaba con ansia su blusón y sus manos recorrían su espalda y su vientre hasta el comienzo de sus pechos aun con sostén.

Elsa comenzó a besar su pecho y sus pezones haciendo que Jack echara su cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos desabrocharon el broche del sostén y lo quito mientras Elsa se levantaba expuesta ante sus ojos, se mordió el labio mientras Jack comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos con ambas manos, acariciando, apretado, haciendo que ella prácticamente comenzara a frotarse contra el aun con sus pantalones puestos, él sonrió y ella lo siguió mientras sin poder evitarlo Jack se levantó para poder encontrar su boca.

Elsa se deslizo un poco más abajo pada poder desabrocharle el cierre del pantalón y abrirlo, ella hizo lo mismo con el suyo y comenzó a quitarle el resto de su ropa hasta llegar a sus pies, se levantó y se quitó su propio pantalón y gateo de nuevo hasta el mientras su pecho rozaba con el de Jack.

-Los condones…-, susurro Elsa reprimiendo el sonrojo… quería perfección… la tendría.

Jack casi gimió al escucharla… le señalo el cajón del buró y ella se levantó mientras el la contemplaba, regreso y se montó sobre el en sus piernas, acaricio su erección haciéndolo jadear recorrió sus dedos por todo su miembro mientras el apretaba las manos, deslizo el condón y gateo hasta que sus sexos se rozaron una y otra vez.

-Basta… Elsa-, gruño el mientras acariciaba su pecho, Jack llevo sus manos a los pechos de Elsa y dejo que ella se moviera haciéndolo jadear y necesitar más.

Se levantó para poder alcanzar sus pechos mientras ella lo sentía en su interior, el besaba cada uno de sus pezones mientras ella enrollaba las manos en sus cabellos, Elsa se encorvo para encontrar sus labios y volvió a recostarlo en el sofá.

Se movió lentamente mientras Jack deslizo una de sus manos para alcanzar su clítoris, con cada movimiento de ella el acariciaba haciéndola gemir y morder su labio para no gritar de placer.

Ella se agarró de los hombros de Jack mientras aumentaba el ritmo haciéndolo frenético, el la ayudo sosteniéndola de la cadera y alzando su cuerpo, Elsa tembló sobre el mientras Jack gemía y llegaba a la vez, ella se tumbó sobre el mientras Jack basaba su cuello suavemente.

El acariciaba su cara con su nariz mientras sus labios se rozaban aun tumbados con sus pechos tocándose y sus respiraciones tratando de acoplarse a un ritmo normal.

-Me gusta la perfección-, anuncio Jack mientras Elsa lo miraba rodeando los ojos. Se acercó a el hasta susurrarle al oído después de besarlo levemente –A mí también-, susurro en tono bajo haciendo que Jack la apretara más contra él.

-No deberías hacer eso…-, le dijo mientras le ponía el cabello detrás de su oreja… Elsa era diferente a todo lo que él conocía y ahora mismo disfrutaba cada segundo con ella.

-¿Por qué?-, dijo sonriendo

-Porque deberías haber traído la película de terror… al menos así te mantendrías despierta… para mí-, le susurro mientras la besaba de nuevo, Elsa rio en su boca y lo abrazo, estaba completamente feliz.

_CONTINUARA…_

**Esta hermoso no? :3 Dejen Reviews plisssssssssssssssssss**

**Ese fue todo por hoy, voy a ver si puedo subir otro este fin de semana (a ver si no me gana la flojera :P)**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** Es de Once Upon a Time (está bien guapote)**

**Escudodeplata:**

**Jejje no tenía en cuenta lo del dinero :P**

**Y si es Ana la hermana de Elsa en la película Frozen, es que le tengo un destino preparado con cierta personita….**

**En fin…**

**LOS AMO!**


	4. Reunión Familiar

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Hola soy LaReinedesNieges "Micaiah Lavigne77". He me aquí con otro capítulo de Acuerdo Perfecto (Jelsa) ya que finalmente le gane a la flojera de apenas mover los dedos :3**

**Bueno como ya saben Frozen o The Rise of the Guardians (créame si lo fueran Elsa y Jack nunca descansarían) no me pertenecen al igual que la historia (es una adaptación ****directa**** con ligeros cambios de parte mía). Además perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía.**

**Sin más preámbulos y como sé que están hartos de mis babosadas y media los dejo leer.**

_Reunión Familiar_

-Jack-, susurraba Ana después de dos toques a la puerta.

-¿Elsa?-, volvió a susurrar sin obtener respuesta, haba decidido entrar pero se encontró con que la puerta tenia seguro, casi soltó una risita picara al pensar en el porque su hermano pondría el cerrojo.

-Jack-, volvió a insistir, aun cuando odiaba molestarlos su mamá había pedido que los despertara para recibir a Aster.

-Jack, Elsa-, murmuro con toques leves

Elsa se removió al escuchar su nombre, tardo segundos en enfocar su atención y despabilarse para oír a Ana llamarlos desde afuera.

Casi sonrió al mirarse tumbada en el pecho de Jack aun en el sofá, la verdad había sido que tenía demasiado sueño, aquella amenaza de que no dormiría mucho la noche anterior había sido cumplida, lo cual le hizo sonreír y sonrojarse tenuemente, se levantó y se puso una sudadera azul de Jack que encontró en el suelo y su ropa interior mientras abría levemente la puerta.

-Buenos días Ana-, dijo asomando la cabeza, Ana sonrió al verla y más aún al notar que traía la sudadera favorita de su hermano, ni siquiera a su mamá se la prestaría.

-Buenas tardes diría yo Elsa, pasan del medio día… pero es sábado así que-, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras Elsa se sonrojaba.

-Lo siento molestar… supongo que el flojo de mi hermano aún está dormido, pero mamá pidió que los despertara mientras ellos iban por Aster y Periwinkle-, susurro mientras Elsa asentía, no podía creer que hubiera estado tan tarde aun recostada.

Ana se despidió con la mano mientras Elsa cerraba la puerta.

-Sr. Perfección levántese ya-, susurró al oído de Jack sentada en la orilla del sofá.

-Seguimos en el mismo tema-, murmuro Jack aun con los ojos cerrados y con una tenue sonrisa.

-No… me ha quedado claro tu punto de vista-, susurro Elsa y Jack río.

-Tus padres fueron a recibir a tu hermano, debemos estar listos para cuando vuelvan-, dijo Elsa recogiendo su ropa tirada.

-A Aster no le molestara si aún nos encuentra dormidos-, murmuro con los ojos entre cerrados. Observo que Elsa tenía puesta su sudadera, sintió un extraño sentimiento de felicidad al verla… como si quisiera verla con ella todos los días.

-Jack-, llamo Elsa mientras tomaba un cambio de ropa para ducharse.

-Tengo sueño-, susurro el contra el sofá.

-Ah, y yo no-, dijo Elsa en forma irónica-, Tú fuiste el de la idea de que la noche fuera demasiado agitada-, susurro ella mientras él sonreía.

-Ey… es solo mi buena disposición a cumplir el acuerdo…-, se burló mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Y yo como buena novia te digo que tienes que levantarte para recibir a tu hermano-, le dijo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

-OK, OK-, murmuro Jack mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Después de ducharse, Jack se dirigió al baño con sus ropas en la mano, aun cuando el sexo entre ellos se estaba volviendo algo definitivamente bueno aún se sentían como si fueran dos desconocidos actuando furtivamente, era excitante si… pero penoso también, aun esquivaban miradas mientras se dirigían a bañarse o se terminaban de cambiar.

Elsa estaba volviendo a atarse su tranza francesa mientras bostezo desganadamente a lo que Jack sonrió mientras ella bufaba.

-Te ríes de tu propio delito… criminal-, acuso ella y él sonrió.

La observo con detenimiento, llevaba otros vaqueros oscuros con una blusa blanca que decía a la altura de sus pechos "Kiss me Baby" con letras rojas… definitivamente seguiría sus órdenes a cualquier hora.

-OH si soy culpable-, dijo el con una sonrisa ladina mientras se acercaba a ella, Elsa se sintió nerviosa y a la vez deseada, el la miraba como nadie la había mirado y su contacto a la vez era cada vez más desconcertante, su sola cercanía erizaba su cabello.

-Los lentes-, le dijo el tomándolos del armazón, mientras ella rodeaba los ojos ante su sonrisa burlona.

-Lo ves, no se puede culpar a alguien si la victima está dispuesta-, susurro el a su oído.

-Si claro Frost…-, murmuro ella tomando sus lentes.

-Admítelo Elsa, hay que ser sinceros con uno mismo-, anuncio Jack mientras estaba seguro si tomar ese consejo para sí mismo, pues hablando claro, si era cuestión de disposición el pensar en esperar hasta que cayera la noche para cumplir con su parte de aquel trato lo dejaba demasiado… exasperado.

Ella sonrió antes de acercarse a él con los lentes en la mano.

-Lo admito… me encanta tener sexo contigo-, murmuro contra sus labios mientras Jack jadeaba levemente y buscaba sus labios.

-Lo ves… todo es cuestión de admitir-, dijo ella dejándolo ahí parado mientras sonreía burlonamente.

-Empate-, admitió Jack antes de que el mismo cayera en sus juegos.

Salieron de la habitación para encontrar a una Ana sentada en el desayunador, algo impaciente, Elsa saludo con una sonrisa mientras Jack reía al saber el motivo del nerviosismo de su hermana.

Se sirvieron algunos panes que Caillech había preparado antes de irse y se sentaron frente a Ana, Elsa no pasó por alto las miradas furtivas de Ana al reloj, el movimiento continuo de sus manos a su cabello o su blusa, estaba radiante con una hermosa falda y blusa negra y verde respectivamente, hasta un listón en su cabello.

-¿Pasa algo Ana?-, pregunto Elsa tratando de que ella no se molestara ante su curiosidad.

-No-, contesto ella en modo algo ausente

-Mi hermanita se pone así cada vez que Kristoff viene-, susurro Jack sonriente mientras Elsa lo miraba con lanzas en los ojos… ¿Kristoff?, y quien diablos era ese, estaba segura que Jack no lo había mencionado, él sonrió rodeando los ojos sin que Ana estuviera poniendo demasiada atención.

-El hermano de Periwinkle recuerdas… te hable de el-, susurro Jack a Elsa y esta solo atino a responder un leve "OH"…

-No le hagas caso-, replico Ana en tono bajo.

-Por dios hermanita si se nota a lenguas que babeas por el-, anuncio Jack mientras Elsa le daba un sape en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto el con el ceño fruncido.

-Kristoff viene con Aster y Periwinkle-, inquirió Elsa esperando que los nombres fueran correctos.

-Si… vive con ellos desde que sus papás murieron-, contesto Ana viendo el reloj nuevamente.

-Es de tu edad-, inquirió y Ana asintió sonrojada.

-Y espera a que aparezca… será peor que cualquiera de sus sonrojos cuanto esté frente a Kristoff-, susurro Jack al oído de Elsa sin poder detenerse. Prácticamente su contacto físico durante el día era escaso, pero Jack estaba decidido a darse ciertas libertades.

Elsa recompuso la voz antes de hablar, si seguía haciendo eso, este sería un día demasiado largo.

-¿Te gusta?-, pregunto Elsa mientras Ana negaba tenuemente.

-No, solo es mi amigo… cuando sus papás vivían aquí en Inglaterra y él se pasaba horas en la casa cuando aún éramos niños-, susurro Ana

-Tú aun eres una niña-, contesto Jack burlonamente y Elsa rodeo los ojos.

-Al igual que tu… adolescente precoz-, replico Elsa y Ana soltó una risita.

-Además él tiene novia… la última vez que vino se la paso hablándome e ella-, suspiro Ana mientras parecía convencerse a sí misma.

-Bueno pero eso no impide que te pueda gustar-, admitió Elsa

-Pero es muy incómodo que hable de su perfecta Amelia… si lo vuelve a hacer tendré que comprarme tapones para los oídos-, murmuro Ana y Jack rodeo los ojos.

-O puedes atacarlo de la misma manera-, sugirió Elsa ganándose la atención de los dos Frost.

-¿Cómo?-, pregunto Ana con un asomo de sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Si él te habla de su perfecta novia… tú cuéntale sobre alguien especial para ti… la misma moneda-, dijo Elsa mientras ponía una moneda una moneda sobre la mesa con un golpe, mientras Ana lo pensaba

-Pero en realidad no hay nadie-, admitió triste

-Pero él no lo sabe-, continuo Elsa en un susurro y Ana sonrío.

-Estoy pensando en alejarte de mi pequeña e inocente hermana Elsa Arendelle-, anuncio Jack y Elsa le saco la lengua.

-Por eso soy perfecta para ti… si fueras pequeño e inocente no podrías estar a mi lado-, bromeo Elsa y Jack asintió sonriendo.

-Claro tuve que convertirme al lado oscuro… solo para seguirte amada mía-, y los tres se echaron a reír.

Minutos después escucharon las puertas del auto y Ana se adelantó a abrir con movimientos gráciles, Elsa se sintió algo nerviosa, pero para su sorpresa Jack la sostuvo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

Jack no estaba seguro de los límites de su acuerdo pero podía ser su amigo, un amigo que la apoyaba, había prendido a identificar cuando Elsa estaba nerviosa y este era uno de esos casos.

-Ya llegue familia-, anuncio Aster en la puerta y Ana lo abrazo mientras este la cargaba casi hasta dejarla apoyada en su hombro.

-Aster baja a tu hermana-, anuncio Caillech entrando seguida de Norte sonriendo tenuemente a Elsa mientras este veía a la familia restante, después de ver a Aster por unos momentos, entro una mujer joven y hermosa y un chico con aspecto bonachón y algo introvertido.

-Jack que fue lo que hiciste-, bromeo Aster con las cejas levantadas mientras veía a Elsa

-Nada que estoy dispuesto a contarte-, espeto Jack con una sonrisa y Elsa rodeo los ojos al igual que Periwinkle ganándose una sonrisa de parte de esta última.

-Aster, Periwinkle, Kristoff… ella es Elsa, mi novia-, anuncio Jack mientras los tres saludaban a Elsa, el chico tenuemente, Periwinkle con un beso en la mejilla y claro una revisión de dientes…poniendo sus dedos en su boca y diciendo cosas como "son tan blancos… incluso más blancos que los de Jack" siendo regañada por él ultimo; y Aster con un gran abrazo que la hizo reír.

-Tengo que regresar a la oficina unas horas más… nos vemos para la comida chico-, se despidió Norte antes de besar a Caillech y salir.

-Niñas necesito su ayuda en la cocina-, anuncio esta con una sonrisa y Periwinkle le dio un beso a Aster antes de seguirla, el mayor de los Frost comenzó a subir las maletas mientras Kristoff y Ana esquivaban miradas antes de que la pequeña Frost siguiera a su mamá a la cocina.

-Esos dos son absurdos-, anuncio Elsa cuando se encontraron solos, tan bajo solo para que lo oyera Jack.

-Amor adolescente-, suspiro Jack en forma teatral.

-Demasiado complicado… porque no solo hablan-, admitió Elsa rente a el aun con los brazos de Jack rodeándola.

-Nada de consejos sobre acuerdos a Ana-, pidió Jack con una sonrisa pícara.

Elsa le saco la lengua y Jack le jalo juguetonamente su trenza francesa.

-Tu mamá me espera… ya sabes tengo que ser buena novia-, dijo Elsa mientras Jack la apretaba un poco más haciendo que el estómago de ella se hiciera nudos. El solo pensaba en las miles de formas "perver" que podía ser buena novia…

-Te digo como podrías ser buena…-, susurro Jack y Elsa se río bajito.

-Ayuda a tu hermano Frost-, dijo ella mientras lo separaba para ir a la cocina. Jack se encamino a las escaleras consiente de que la deseaba entre sus brazos otra vez… y mucho.

-¿Te retuvieron?-, pregunto Caillech en forma cariñosa mientras Elsa entraba sonrojada a la cocina.

-Al fin pudiste venir para conocerte-, anuncio Periwinkle con una sonrisa a lo que Elsa asintió.

-Si… no veo mucho a mis padres y me cuesta desaprovechar la oportunidad de visitarlos, pero estoy muy contenta de haber venido-, respondió Elsa… parte mentira, parte verdad.

-Por fin me vas a explicar cómo es que conociste a ese engreído en la biblioteca-, pregunto Periwinkle con tono burlón provocando una sonrisa hasta de Caillech, Elsa comenzó picar algo de verdura junto con Periwinkle mientras le seguía el juego.

-La verdad es que estaba perdido… es la única opción-, dijo mientras Periwinkle se reía.

-Me alegra que no estés ciega de amor-, se burló Periwinkle y Elsa suspiro teatralmente.

-Deberías ver como lo pone es su lugar-, dijo Ana con una risita.

-Los hombres de esta casa necesitan mujeres fuertes-, anuncio Caillech mostrando su puño ganándose las risas de todas.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista para servirse, se encontraron con Aster y Jack mirando un partido de futbol en la televisión mientras Kristoff escuchaba música recostado en el otro sofá algo ausente.

-¿Ya vamos a comer?-, pregunto Aster mirando a su madre mientras Periwinkle rodeaba los ojos.

-En cuanto llegue tu padre-, anuncio ella y Jack le sonrió a Elsa que se sentó a su lado mientras Periwinkle se acomodaba en las piernas de su esposo.

-¿Podemos ver otra cosa?-, pidió Ana sentada en la alfombra recargada en el sofá donde se encontraba Kristoff.

-Claro que no enana… son semifinales-, anuncio Aster como si fuera razón suficiente.

Ana hizo un mohín mientras Kristoff sonreía al verla, a Elsa le desesperaban estas situaciones de telenovela y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su pequeña y reciente amiga.

-Ana recuerdas las películas de acción… en el futbol se aplica el mismo razonamiento…de hecho es mucho mejor-, anuncio Elsa burlonamente mientras Jack la miraba echando humo.

-Estoy aquí Arendelle-, le espeto burlonamente mientras Periwinkle se botaba de la risa

-¿De qué me perdí?-, preguntó Aster confuso

-Elsa es inteligente-, se limitó a contestar Periwinkle mientras Jack bufaba, tal vez esto será gracioso o tal vez Elsa solo lo hacía para molestar pero en la realidad a él le disgustaba admitir ver y apreciar a otros hombres, es una sensación extraña.

-Creo que me agrada el futbol-, soltó Ana con una risita mientras Kristoff alternaba su mirada del televisor a ella y viceversa pero no dijo nada.

-Buenas tardes-, anuncio Norte en la puerta mientras Caillech lo recibía.

-Gracias papá… estaba muerto de hambre-, dijo Aster mientras se levantaba seguido de Periwinkle y sus hermanos más jóvenes.

-Terminare por quitarte de la televisión-, bufo Jack mientras apagaba el aparato

-Jack…-, llamo Elsa juguetonamente, él se volvió hacia ella que estaba pasada al lado del sofá.

-¿No puedes estar celoso o sí?-, bromeo mientras él se acercaba.

-No comparto tus razones para tus gustos televisivos-, dijo el mientras la acercaba.

-Muy de novio…-, se burló ella y el rodeo los ojos separándose, Elsa se adelantó y le susurró al oído aun con él dándole la espalda.

-Y no crees que es absurdo al fin de cuentas quien me encanta eres tu…-, susurro haciendo que Jack cerrara sus ojos, ella lo miro pero no dijo más sonriendo mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Jack llego para sentarse al lado de Elsa mientras le sonreía pícaramente, Elsa reconocía esa mirada y sabía que le iba a devolver aquel gesto.

La comida fue divertida, Elsa tuvo un extraño sentimiento de calidez al lado de todos esos nuevos conocidos, Norte y su paternal modo de habla, Caillech y su cariñosa forma de apoyar, Aster y sus bromas, Periwinkle y su carácter explosivo, Ana y Kristoff y su mini novela romántica, pero sobre todo el hombre a su lado, ese chico para nada parecido al que todos daban por hecho en la Universidad.

Se dijo a si misma que no debía olvidar que solo tenía una semana y que después ella seguiría con su vida pues eso era lo que quería de un principio.

Por la tarde estuvieron platicando y contando anécdotas sobre la niñez de los Frost, a los cuales no les hacía mucha gracia, todos parecían demasiado a gusto con Elsa y eso le daba a Jack una tranquilidad, había sido buena idea pedírselo y más un giro de la suerte que ella tocara su puerta esa noche.

-¿Cuántas habitaciones hay en la casa?-, pregunto Elsa después de haberle dado las buenas noches al resto de la familia.

-En el segundo piso la mía, la de Ana y una de huéspedes y en tercero la de mis padres, la de Aster y otra de huéspedes-, susurro Jack mientras subían las escaleras.

-A claro ahora entiendo porque duermo contigo… falta de habitaciones-, se burló y Jack sonrió negado con la cabeza.

-Has hablado alguna vez con Kristoff…-, pregunto Elsa mientras entraban a la habitación.

-¿Sobre qué?-, replico Jack confuso

-Sobre Ana y…eso que tiene ellos dos o lo que no tiene y quieren tener-, dijo Elsa cepillándose el cabello.

-La verdad es que no… pero todos los saben en la casa… sino porque papá pondría a Kristoff en la habitación continua a la suya-, se burló Jack acostándose en la cama.

Jack sonrió mientras la lluvia se hacía presente cosa que pasaba muy seguido, miro hacia el ventanal que repicaba con cada gota que chocaba contra el cristal.

-Odio la lluvia-, murmuro mientras Jack se sentaba en la orilla en la cama.

-Algún motivo-, susurro el mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

-Cuando era niña vivía en New York con mi mamá pero ella jamás estuvo conmigo cuando la lluvia me despertaba, ya sabes… temores como el monstro en el closet, los truenos-, dijo ella restándole importancia, Elsa había aprendido desde hace mucho tiempo que no era bueno decir tus temores, te volvían vulnerable.

-Yo odiaba el sonido… era imposible dormir-, susurro Jack mientras se levantaba y la tomaba de la mano.

-Ven… te voy a enseñar algo-, dijo el en gesto juguetón.

-OH… mis castos ojos-, se tapó los lentes a modo teatral y Jack sonrió.

-Si claro-, dijo mientras salían de la habitación, bajaron a la planta baja ya vacía y obscura, fueron detrás de la cocina y Jack abrió una puerta con unas escaleras que llevaban al sótano, Elsa bajo con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada.

Jack encendió una lámpara que iluminaba a media luz de la habitación, estaba llena de cosas como artículos de pesca, adornos para diferentes festividades, cobijas, una casa de campaña sin armar, Jack sonrió mientras se aventaba a una montaña de cojines.

-Venia aquí cuando llovía… lo ves ya no se escucha-, le susurro mientras Elsa fruncía el ceño al comprobarlo.

-Creo que está diseñado contra el ruido… no sé pero es muy relajante cuando llueve por horas-, suspiro Jack mientras cerraba los ojos.

Elsa sonrió al verlo y se imaginó como debía haberse visto de niño yendo hasta allí.

-Anda…-, dijo el levantándose mientras ella lo miraba con suspicacia.

-No me voy a aventar como si tuviera 5 años-, anuncio ella mientras él se acercaba.

-A si lo harás-, amenazo mientras ella negaba.

-La última vez que supe aun yo decidía por mí… pero muchas gracias-, contesto Elsa en tono burlón Jack no dijo nada mientras la cargaba y ella soltaba un pequeño grito ahogado, los tumbo entre los cojines mientras reían.

-Y le dices a Ana que aún es una niña-, se burló Elsa mientras Jack le quitaba los lentes.

-Diviértete… conoces esa palabra ¿no?-, inquirió él y ella rodeo los ojos.

-Algún día vas a dejar de hacer eso-, inquirió él y ella rodeo los ojos.

-Nop-, contesto mientras el inspiraba en su cuello.

-Pues tú te ves mucho más niña sacando la lengua cada quince segundos-, le dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

-Entonces somos un par de niños-, susurro Elsa tratando de no perder el hilo de la conversación.

-Lo somos-, sonrió Jack de forma sensual antes de besarla, Elsa llevo a sus manos a los cabellos alborotados de él mientras el buscaba paso entre su blusa, se la quitó mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la suya, Jack comenzó a besar su cuello y sus hombros, y su pecho hasta llegar a sus senos que aún tenía puesto el sostén, acaricio y beso aun sobre la ropa mientras Elsa gemía.

Elsa recorrió su espalda y su cabello mientras él la acariciaba, jamás imagino poder sentirse así tan fuera de todo, no le importaba donde se encontraba o porque… solo le importaba él y todo lo que la hacía sentir.

-Desee esto todo el día-, suspiro Jack contra su piel antes de levantarse y besarla casi de forma agresiva, ella tampoco le dio tregua mientras Jack había pronunciado solo la verdad, la deseaba, había aprendido a atesorar cada momento con ella.

Le quito casi con coraje el sostén para poder acariciarla sin barreras mientras Elsa recorría su pecho haciéndolo estremecer, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras Elsa contemplaba con la respiración agitada, el recorrió su vientre hasta llegar a su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo mientras ella cerraba los ojos ante su tacto, Jack quería acariciarla pero la necesidad lo carcomía, saco un condón de su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo coloco mientras bajaba sus ropas hasta las rodillas junto con las de Esa, volvió a presionar su cuerpo con el suyo y entro en ella mientras la besaba y ella lo ataría casi impaciente hacia sí, con movimientos precipitados sus ropas quedaron a sus pies mientras Elsa abría sus piernas para permitirle moverse mejor, el ritmo de él era una locura para ella mientras besaba su cuello y ella mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, las manos de Jack no estaban decididas porque camino hasta tomas así que acariciaba furtivamente mientras Elsa gemía en su odio.

Con unos golpes más de sus pies logro deshacerse de los pantalones mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas en su cintura y llevaba sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de ella, se levantó mientras ambos se movían buscando aliviar el fuego que quemaba en su interior, gemían y jadeaban, Jack se volvía loco al verla morderse el labio mientras empujaba fuerte hasta que el temblor de ella dio paso a la llegada de él.

Jack su tumbo sobre ella mientras Elsa cerraba los ojos y acariciaba su cabello.

-Recordare esto cada vez que llueva-, jadeo en tono algo bromista mientras Jack se recargaba en un codo.

-Yo no podré volver aquí y verlo con un gesto inocente-, murmuro antes de besarla mientras ella reía, tomo una de las mantas que estaban dobladas en la estantería siguiente a ellos y los tapo mientras Elsa se acurrucaba en su pecho, no dijeron nada mientras solo el murmullo de lo que podría ser la torrencial lluvia rompía el pacifico silencio.

_Continuara…_

**Lamento la demora pero es que he estado ocupada y ya saben… pero prometo que se los compensare :3**

**Plisssssssssssssssssssss dejen Reviews**

**Y otra vez perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía**

**LOS AMO!**


	5. Pasteles de Lodo

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Hola soy LaReinedesNieges "Micaiah Lavigne77", aquí con el quinto capítulo de Acuerdo Perfecto (es una adaptación ****directa**** con ligeros cambios de parte mía), lo hice lo más pronto posible **

**Frozen y The Rise of the Guardians no me pertinencen (**desgraciadamente) **al igual que la historia de Acuerdo Perfecto.**

**Sin más tonterías mías los dejo leer**…

_Pasteles de Lodo_

Elsa sintió una ligera caricia en su rostro y arrugo la nariz mientras pasaba su mano por su cara, la sensación volvió hasta hacerla desesperar, se tallo el rostro con el dorso de la mano y oyó una risa burlona mientras abría los ojos, mirándola con la cara apoyada en una mano y el codo clavado al de su cara estaba Jack con una sonrisa burlona y sus lentes puestos.

-Eres ridículo-, murmuro Elsa mientras él sonreía aún más

-Ridículamente guapo querrás decir-, dijo el recibiendo de recompensa un ligera golpe de parte de SU rubia platinada.

-Sabes estas ciega-, susurro el mientras se quitaba los lentes y ella torció los ojos.

-Digamos que yo nací con algunas imperfecciones, no todos tenemos tu genética-, contesto Elsa mientras se levantaba tapándose con la manta hasta quedar sentada entre los cojines y se ponía los lentes.

-¿Te gusta mi genética?-, replico Jack mientras Elsa sonreía.

-Engreído-, contesto mientras el besaba su espalda, no lo pudo evitar ella estaba ahí con él y bromeaba y seguía sus juegos, Jack no entendía la necesidad que tenia de ella pero existía.

Elsa cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de el contra su piel, quiso girarse y besarlo pero aquello no estaba en el acuerdo, el día comenzaba y ellos debían de salir de aquel sótano.

-¿Qué hora es?-, susurro Elsa mientras Jack seguía besando su hombro.

-Las 6 de la mañana-, contesto contra su piel

-Bien debemos salir de aquí antes de que tengamos que encontrarnos con todos desayunando-, dijo Elsa girado su rostro con una sonrisa, Jack suspiro bajito pero asintió, se puso su ropa mientras Elsa hacia lo mismo, se puso su blusa con sostén y lo dejo en su mano mientras Jack arreglaba algo los cojines y guardaba la manta.

-Tenemos suerte que sea Domingo-, susurro Jack mientras subían las escaleras.

-Si nadie madruga hoy-, sonrío Elsa mirándolo con complicidad, Jack abrió la puerta y después de que Elsa pasara la cerro, se giró para seguirla, la vio estática en la entrada de la cocina.

-Elsa-, susurro mientras Aster estaba muerto de risa con el refrigerador abierto y la caja de jugo en el desayunador.

-Ok… no quiero saber-, dijo entre carcajadas mientras Elsa y Jack rodeaban los ojos.

-De verdad Jack… mira te voy a explicar, regularmente las h-a-b-i-t-a-c-i-ó-n-e-s son el lugar para hacer lo que sea que estuvieron haciendo-, continúo entre risas.

-Mira tenemos un diccionario-, susurro Elsa y Jack sonrió.

-Pues parece que lo necesitan pequeña Elsy… por si no lo sabían el sótano es para guardar cosas, no para crear las-, siguió Aster burlonamente.

-Aster es suficiente-, contesto Jack sonrojado mientras su hermano soltaba otra carcajada.

-Como podré saber qué lugares de esta casa aún no han sido manchados por sus actos…-, dijo Aster en forma lastimosamente teatral.

-Aster-, advirtió Jack mientras reía

-Lo tradicional es aburrido-, replico Elsa mientras Jack la miraba y Aster fruncía el ceño.

-Debes intentarlo alguna vez sabes… la cama a veces es aburrida… lo que te vuelve… aburri…-, no termino pues la risa de Jack la interrumpió mientras Aster abría la boca formando una gran "o" y ella sonreía mientras Jack la envolvía con su brazo y besaba su cuello.

-Has ganado la batalla Elsy…-, dijo Aster mientras ella reía.

Jack la tomo de su mano mientras subían las escaleras, al llegar a su habitación, Elsa se tapó el rostro lleno de vergüenza y Jack rio.

-Eres increíble… le dices eso y hasta ahora te apenas-, dijo él y ella saco a lengua.

-Instinto de supervivencia-, murmuro ella aun sin verlo sentándose en la cama.

Él se arrodillo y le quito las manos del rostro.

-Me agradan tus instintos-, le susurro antes de besarla, Elsa respondió aun sabiendo que si no lo detenía, debería al menos un día más de acuerdo o quizás más… él se estaba volviendo una placentera adicción.

-Tenemos que arreglaros-, susurro ella mientras el besaba su cuello.

-Aún es temprano-, murmuro Jack perdido en la pálida piel de ella, no lo pararía aún quedaba tiempo.

-Es domingo-, recordó ella

-Por lo mismo… aún hay tiempo-, replico Jack mientras acaricia su vientre por debajo de su blusa.

-Te conformas con al menos una o dos horas-, dijo ella en tono burlón.

-Para dejarte deseando que llegue la noche Arendelle… claro que si-, replico antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez Elsa no contesto más, se recostó junto con él en la cama mientras la luz del día comenzaba a iluminar la habitación.

Elsa se despertó recostada boca abajo, miro su reloj que no se había quitado y se sobresalto al ver que pasaba del medio día, miro a Jack recostado a su lado con un brazo en su cintura mientras ella se giraba.

-Creo que ahora si es suficientemente tarde-, le susurro ella y él sonrió

-Pero prácticamente no hemos dormido-, replico bostezando

-Bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida-, bromeo Elsa levantándose para ir al baño y cambiarse, Jack se quedó tumbado en la cama mientras veía el techo, pensando en ella y en que la extrañaría cuando todo esto terminara, el saber que la semana aun empezaba le hizo sonreír mientras se levantaba.

Elsa se peinó en su regular trenza francesa mientras se ondulaba el peinado, Jack llego y le quito la liga del cabello destruyendo su trabajo mientras reía de forma burlona, Elsa bufó y le saco la lengua mientras ondulaba un poco más su cabello para dejárselo suelto.

-Algún día me voy a deshacer de esa lengua-, amenazo el mientras ella se acercaba. La observo detenidamente… llevaba una hermosa falda blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo y una blusa apretada de color celeste.

-De verdad… yo diría que la extrañarías algo ¿no?-, susurro antes de pasar su lengua por los labios de Jack y separándose riendo, Elsa se sentía bien a su lado, Jack Frost sacaba un lado de ella que no conocía, la hacía sentirse segura, fuerte, deseada, por el ella quería ser sensual, quería volverlo loco.

Jack reprimió un gemido mientras ella abría la puerta de la habitación, bajaron para encontrar a todos en el desayunador comiendo algo de gruta, jugo o café.

-Buenas tardes-, saludo Aster en modo burlón.

-Parece que no descansaron mucho-, continuo mientras Caillech sonrió a Elsa y esta le devolvía el gesto algo sonrojado.

-Buenos días…-, contesto Jack dándole una **fuerte** palmada en la espalda de su hermano.

-Le estaba diciendo a tu hermano que podríamos hacer algún asado, al parecer después de la lluvia de ayer, el clima esta algo tranquilo-, sugirió Norte a Jack mientras este asentía.

-Claro-, contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?-, pregunto Elsa a Ana en tono bajo

-¿Sobre qué?-, dijo ella desviando su mirada de un Kristoff entretenido con la televisión

-Ana-, replico Elsa

-No lo sé Elsa… no me habla, antes me contaba todo pero desde que llego me ha estado evadiendo-, susurro ella mientras Elsa sonreía.

-Eso no es tan malo-, respondió y Ana la miro sin comprender

-Descuida se me ocurrirá algo- susurro Elsa mientras Periwinkle fruncía el ceño.

-¿Sobre qué?…-, pregunto Periwinkle

-Sobre Ana y Kristoff-, anuncio Elsa bajito mientras Ana se tapaba la cara y Periwinkle reía.

-Cuenta conmigo-, respondió ella mientras chocaba la mano con Elsa.

-Jack ¿Por qué no bajas por el asador?-, pidió Caillech mientras Aster soltaba una carcajada.

-Mamá no creo que quieras pedirle eso… no te preocupes yo voy… hay que romper las tradiciones…-, dijo Aster mientras todos fruncían el ceño a excepción de Jack y Elsa que se miraban y sonreían tenuemente.

-Bebe ¿me ayudas?-, pidió Aster a su esposa y Periwinkle negó.

-Claro que no Aster, anda deja de comportante como tonto-, dijo ella y Elsa soltó una risita seguida de Jack

-Lo ves… lo intente-, dijo el secándose una lagrima imaginaria mientras Elsa rodeaba los ojos.

-¿Alguien entiende algo?-, pregunto Caillech mientras todos se encogían de hombros.

-Sabes cómo es Aster mamá-, concluyo Jack mientras sus padres asentían.

Salieron al jardín mientras preparaban todo para su comida, los hombres se encargaron de la carne, mientras Caillech y Ana ponían la mesa desplegable y Periwinkle y Elsa picaban algo de verdura.

-Dormiste con Jack en el sótano-, inquirió Periwinkle en tono bajo.

-Aster te lo dijo-, suspiro Elsa con una sonrisa apenada

-Lo hiciste-, dijo Periwinkle sorprendida.

-Caí-, admitió Elsa mientras las dos reían.

La tarde llego y Norte se encargó de preparar la comida mientras todos platicaban y hacían bromas sobre los talentos culinarios del Empresario Frost.

Jack sirvió a Elsa mientras esta le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Quién lo diría Frost?-, pregunto ella mientras Jack torcía los ojos.

-Yo también puedo ser un buen novio-, le susurro y ella sonrió.

-No me compraras con una simple comida-, replico ella y el sonrío.

-No… aún no he empezado contigo-, le murmuro y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo… novio mío-, bromeo mientras comenzaba a comer.

Norte y Aster platicaban sobre su trabajo mientras Caillech era ayudada por Periwinkle para traer el postre, Jack platicaba con Krostoff mientras Ana miraba hacia el bosque y Elsa estaba decidida a comenzar con su plan.

-¿Tienes novia Kristoff?-, pregunto mientras Ana le daba un golpe con el pie

-No… bueno tenía… pero ya no-, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y Amelia?-, inquirió Jack siguiéndole al juego a Elsa, él sabía que lo hacía por su hermana y eso lo hacía apreciarla más, ella no tenía por qué preocuparse por su familia y sin embargo lo hacía, parecía sincera en todo lo que hacía.

-Termine con ella-, dijo mirando por una momento a Ana.

-No me lo habías dicho-, susurro ella y el sonrió de forma irónica.

-Tú tampoco me has dicho muchas cosas-, contesto él y Elsa sonrío

-Entonces no le has contado sobre tu amigo-, comento Elsa a Ana mientras ella padecía dudar en responder.

-Es que aún no sé qué pasa con Hanns-, admitió Ana y Jack sonrió ante la actitud de su hermana, quien lo diría, se le daba bien seguirle al juego a su astuta "novia".

-¿Tienes novio Ana?-, pregunto Kristoff

-No… bueno es que me gusta pero no se-, dijo ella restándole importancia.

-Yo le digo que debería arriesgarse… ya sabes cuando alguien quiere algo, debe luchar para conseguirlo-, replico Elsa y Kristoff miro hacia la mesa suspirando en tono bajo.

-Es difícil… no lo sé-, dijo Ana mirando a Elsa y sonriéndole tenuemente.

-Aún sigo insistiendo que eres una niña-, replico Jack y Ana le saco la lengua.

-¡Tú también!-, grito Jack, se tapó la cara con sus manos mientras Elsa reía.

Ana fue ayudar a su mamá mientras Kristoff se fue a sentar en la entrada de la cocina y se puso su reproductor.

-Esto es cosa tuya verdad-, le susurró al oído

-Necesitan un empujón-, dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres tan manipuladora-, susurro Jack a modo de insulto pero la forma en que su voz acaricio la palabra casi hizo a Elsa poner los ojos en blanco.

-Que romántico Jackson-, admitió ella y Jack sonrió. Después del postre ya comenzando el atardecer Aster se levantó para llamar la atención de todos.

-¿Qué tal un partido?-, sugirió Adter con un balón de Futbol en la mano.

-El césped esta mojado-, recordó Periwinkle

-Amor por favor-, pidió con un puchero y Periwinkle negó sonriendo

-¿Elsa?-, pregunto Periwinkle y ella asintió.

-Claro, aunque no ganaremos-, admitió y Jack sonrió, Ana se unió mientras Kristoff se levantaba para unirse a Aster y Jack.

-Papá-, llamo Aster y Norte le sonrió

-Ni lo sueñes… ahora tu mama y yo miraremos y nos divertiremos con ustedes-, dijo mientras Caillech sonreía

-Eso es malvado-, admitió Jack mientras comenzaban a jugar, colocaron piedras como porterías.

Ana trataba de defender la portería sin mucho éxito, Aster no le daba tregua, era muy rápido, y Jack corría más rápido aun… parecía que volaba; Elsa bufaba mientras Periwinkle se moría de la risa, Elsa tomo el balón mientras se acercaba a la portería de Kristoff, le paso el balón a Periwinkle que había esquivado a su esposo, o tal vez el la dejo pasar, cual fuera el caso cuando Elsa disparo su pie resbalo haciéndola caer mientras Periwinkle anotaba, el césped mojado la hizo deslizarse mientras tosa su ropa se llenaba de lodo de uno de los costados.

Jack le tendió una mano mientras trataba de no reírse, Aster fue más descarado y empezó a reírse con fuerza mientras se sostenía de Periwinkle quien le decía que se callara.

-No sabía que te gustara jugar con lodo-, bromeo Jack mientras Elsa se levantaba

-Es mi pasatiempo favorito-, replico Elsa sarcásticamente haciendo que Jack soltara una carcajada.

-Deberías probar-, dijo mientras le llenaba la cara de lodo.

-Eso es jugar sucio-, espeto Jack

-No me digas… obviamente si juegas con lodo no es algo muy limpio-, bromeo mientras se sacudió, Jack se agacho y todo algo de lodo y le lleno la cara.

-Ahora si es un juego justo- dijo mientras ella se limpiaba

-¿Qué tienen 5 años?-, bromeo Aster mientras Periwinkle reía, volvieron a sentarse junto a Norte y Caillech mientras Kristoff y Ana entraban a la casa a ver televisión.

-Me vas a pagar esta-, dijo Elsa mientras tomaba lodo entre sus manos y comenzaba a perseguir a Jack, si zigzagueaba mientras ella reía.

-Gran condición Elsy-, bromeo cuando Elsa se paró jadeando mientras él llegaba y la volvía a ensuciar, esta vez ella logro atraparlo y cayeron al césped mientras reían, Elsa le lleno la cara mientras Jack le sostenía la mano.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y aun despeinada y llena de lodo, Jack estaba hipnotizado por ella mientras que Elsa recorría su rostro con la mano olvidándose completamente del juego.

-Ey, chicos tradicionales-, grito Aster mientras ambos soltaban una carcajada.

Se levantaron mientras Jack la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Pero mírense…-, sonrió Caillech al verlos todos llenos de lodo.

-Creo que será mejor que nos cambiemos-, admitió Elsa mientras entraba a la casa.

Subió las escaleras seguida de Jack quien no dijo nada mientras caminaban a la habitación, cuando ella entro él la siguió cerrando la puerta.

-Por Dios-, río Elsa viéndose en el espejo.

-Tu cabello ahora y el lodo combinan-, admitió Jack mientras ella se quitaba los lentes y se volvía para encararlo.

-Esta es tu obra-, replico mientras él sonreía

-Sí, soy talentoso-, dijo Jack en tono burlón mientras la acercaba envolviendo sus brazos en la cintura de Elsa.

La beso mientras ella envolvía sus manos en el cuello de él, gimió cuando su lengua jugo dentro de su boca, Jack camino haciendo a Elsa mover sus pies mientras sonreía.

Jack abrió la puerta del baño y entraron mientras el sacaba la blusa de Jack por su cabeza y ella hacia lo mismo con la suya.

Elsa recorrió su pecho mientras se mordía el labio, no estaba segura si él había hecho esto pero ella jamás había compartido algo tan privado como una ducha, Jack la miro y supo que ella dudaba pensó que quizás debería salir pero el deseo de ella… de estar con ella lo hizo buscar sus labios nuevamente, Elsa dejo que su cuerpo la guiara mientras Jack estiraba la mano para abrir la regadera, cerró la puerta del baño y le ayudo a quitarse su pantalón mientras ella hacía lo propio con su falda, aun con su ropa interior, Jack camino hacia la regadera haciendo que Elsa jadeara al sentir el agua caliente en su piel.

-Si ensucio… lo limpio-, le susurro Jack a oído haciendo que Elsa se pegara a él y buscara sus labios.

-¿Eres un niño bueno?-, bromeo Elsa y Jack sonrío

-O tal vez trato de ser menor aburrido-, replico y Elsa sonrío mientras el besaba su cuello y le desabrochaba el sostén

Ella beso su hombro, acaricio su cabello y beso sus labios de nuevo mientras Jack acariciaba sus senos ya sin nada más que su piel, su blanca y sedosa piel, Elsa acaricio su cintura y comenzó a bajar su bóxer mientras el también bajaba sus pantis, lo miro mientras él sonreía y sus ojos azules tenían un brillo que la hicieron derretirse, dieron un paso ya desnudos y Jack alcanzo el jabón mientras Elsa se giraba para enjuagarse la cara con el agua, Jack la abrazo por detrás mientras comenzaba a pasar el jabón por su estómago, y sus pechos haciéndola gemir y recargarse sobre su pecho, Jack beso su cuello mientras su mano con el jabón recorría su cuerpo, dejo el jabón en su lugar y comenzó a acariciarla con sus manos mientras Elsa se giraba casi impaciente por encontrar sus labios, jamás imagino sentir aquel deseo de pasión por el, pero la sentía y la volvía vulnerable, pequeña y necesitada pero no le importaba porque ahora mismo él estaba ahí con ella.

Jack la empujo impaciente hasta que el azulejo toco la espalda de Elsa, Elsa echo el cabello mojado de él hacia atrás y le sonrió antes de alzarla, trabando sus piernas en su cintura mientras entraba en ella, la oyó gemir y echar su cabeza para atrás mientras el empujaba y giraba sus caderas.

El agua caliente chocaba contra su espalda mientras la sentía fría a comparación del cuerpo de Elsa en contacto con el suyo, era el fuego a carne viva, la separo de la pared y la metió al chorro de agua mientras la empujada hacia arriba con sus manos, ella lo ayudo mientras Jack gemía, sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban y recargo su espalda en la pared opuesta del azulejo mientras Elsa lo besaba y su interior se volvía estrecho, jadearon mientras el orgasmo llegaba y todo alrededor desaparecías.

-Eres increíble **Mi Reina de las Nieves***-, susurro contra sus labios y ella lo beso mientras sus pies poco a poco tocaban el suelo, casi si fuerzas la hizo caminar otra vez hacia el chorro de agua y le puso el champo en el cabello mientras ella hacia lo mismo sonriendo. Elsa debía de admitirlo le gusto su nuevo apodo… "Reina de las Nieves".

Cuando terminaron de bañarse, salieron mientras Jack la envolvía en una toalla y con otra le secaba el cabello, no dijeron nada porque en realidad sobraban palabras y aquello que les empezaba a carcomer su interior no querían saberlo o tal vez no querían darse cuenta aún.

_Continuara…_

**Subí capitulo temprano :D**

***Si bueno en otros fanfics he visto que Jack la llama así y la verdad me parece un detalle muy romántico así que lo quise agregar. Además en si al personaje le gusta el invierno.**

**Bueno quiero agradecer su atención _ y por favor perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía (no tuve tiempo de checarlo)**

**Plisssssssssssssssssss se los imploro de rodillas dejen REVIWES **

**Sin más me despido**

**LOS AMO!**


	6. Aviso

_AVISO 1°_

_Hola chicos, perdón por desilusionarlos si pensaban que subí nuevo capítulo, solo les quería avisar que los fines de semana no se me va a hacer posible actualizar, solo de Lunes a Viernes. _

_Y posiblemente no pueda actualizar en uno días. Máximo una semana_

_Si tienen quejas por favor dejen en los comentarios o Reviews. _

_SORRY!_


	7. Regalo

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Hola soy LaReinedesNieges, aquí con el 7° capítulo de Acuerdo Perfecto. Lamento la demora pero es que no he estado emocionalmente bien… pero heme aquí, ya paso todo y estoy de vuelta para continuar.**

**Frozen y The Rise of the Guardians no me pertenecen al igual que la historia, yo solo me dedico a Adaptarla de forma DIRECTA.**

_Regalo_

Elsa estaba recostada mientras oía el murmullo de la casa, escucho a Caillech llamar a Ana para ir a la escuela y a esta cuando salió de su habitación, se estiro un poco mientras veía a Jack dormido sobre su lado izquierdo de frente a ella.

Cuando pensó en proponer una locura semejante como pagar por sexo jamás se imaginó esto, ahora no estaba segura de que hacer, se sentía tan bien con él, y no solo cuando tenían relaciones… que era la mejor experiencia de su vida, sino también convivir con él, con su familia, parecía que por una vez encajaba en un lugar, Jack se reía de su humor, un humor que su madre nunca entendió y al que su padre jamás presto atención; se sentía protegida y mujer a su lado y eso la asustaba, si pudiera irse hubiera tomado sus cosas pero se resistió a sí misma, esta vez no huiría, era como estar en un viaje en primera clase, tenía una familia y un hombre que la hacía estremecer en muchos sentidos, tal vez solo tuviera unos días pero no se iría sin ello, después volvería a su realidad, a su soledad y a su mundo sin el… sin Jack Frost.

Decidida a dejar de lado ese pésimo humor digno de cualquier mujer de 40 años, se levantó y se cambió mientras Jack seguía dormido, le dio un beso en la mejilla sin que él se inmutara y salió para encontrarse a Ana y Caillech en la cocina.

-Buenos días-, saludo Caillech a modo maternal

-Buenos días, ¿Se van?-, inquirió Elsa mientras Caillech guardaba unas cosas en su portafolio.

-Si… pasare a dejar a Ana y luego iré a la oficina por unas horas-, contesto ella mientras Ana hacía un mohín.

-No es justo mamá porque tengo que ir a la escuela **(N.A.: MALDIGO A PEN**** QUE LA CREÓ, jejejeje perdón pero tenía que decirlo :3…. ustedes saben que soy bien cariñosa XD)** -, replico Ana mientras Elsa sonreía.

-Ana-, advirtió Caillech

-Si ya se, solo espero el día en que yo tenga que visitar a Aster toda la semana como Kristoff-, murmuro ella mientras Elsa negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres fruta Elsa o te preparo algo?... ayer no bajaron a cenar nada, debes tener hambre- pregunto Caillech mientras Ana soltaba una risita y Elsa le daba un codazo juguetón.

-No te preocupes Caillech, puedo arreglármelas-, contesto Elsa mientras Caillech asentía.

-Bien nos tenemos que ir Ana-, llamo a su hija y esta fingió llorar cuando se despidió de Elsa mientras Caillech rodeaba los ojos sonriendo.

-Nos vemos cariño…-, se despidió dejando a Elsa en la cocina, se sirvió una taza de café mientras miraba hacía el sótano y recordó sin poder evitarlo, mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Desearía poder leer la mente-, susurro Jack haciéndola sobresaltarse, el estaba recargado en la entrada de la cocina.

-Serías un chismoso-, replico Elsa mientras sonreía

-¿Entonces me vas a decir lo que pensabas?-, insistió el tomando una taza para servirse café.

-En lo bien que se ve Thomas Sangester en ropa interior-, contesto ella mientras casi soltaba una carcajada al verlo tensar la mandíbula, no dijo nada mientras dejaba la taza de café en el desayunador y se acercó a ella.

-Te crees muy graciosa-, susurro Jack con una sonrisa de victoria antes de besarla, Elsa respondió el beso lentamente mientras Jack pasaba su lengua por sus labios haciéndola estremecer.

Jack trataba de controlar todo lo que pasaba cuando estaba cerca de ella pero era prácticamente imposible, ayer se había dejado llevar al punto de no usar condón cuando se ducharon, Elsa parecía apenada al darse cuenta, pero en definitiva eso era lo que menos le importaba a Jack… por que pensar en aquella situación como un hijo con ella era algo que lo llenaba en lugares de su corazón que jamás imagino tener, ahora lo único que quería era aliviar la ansiedad que había sentido al no despertar con ella a su lado, porque Elsa se estaba convirtiendo en algo constante vital para él.

-Buenos días-, susurro Jack contra sus labios.

-Buenos días-, murmuro ella con una sonrisa mientras se giraba para tomar la taza de café.

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?-, pregunto mientras el besaba su cuello.

-De verdad quieres que te responda -, murmuro contra su piel mientras ella se mordía el labio.

-Necesitas una ducha fría Frosty-, bromeo girándose para rozar sus labios antes de separarse y sentarse en una de las sillas de taburetes del desayunador.

Jack se pasó una mano por su cabello y río mientras abría el refrigerador, saco unos huevos mientras Elsa fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cocinas?-, pregunto ella burlonamente.

-En realidad lo único que me sale decente son los omelets de queso-, dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así que espera para probar el mejor Omelet de tu vida-, dijo en un tono fingido de chef italiano mientras Elsa soltaba una carcajada.

Elsa lo miro trabajar embelesada muy a su pesar, se imaginó como sería tener una vida así, con estos momentos, río negando con la cabeza mientras Jack volteaba los huevos.

-Sabes que sería una buena idea…-, comenzó Elsa mientras el giraba su cabeza aun revolviendo los ingredientes para el segundo omelet

-Un programa "El Chef al Desnudo"… tú no serías tan mal candidato…-, dijo sonriendo mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos en un burdo intento de simular los ángulos de una cámara y Jack sonreía.

-¿Y yo soy el de la ducha fría?-, pregunto el mientras ella le sacaba la lengua.

Comieron mientras Elsa le exponía los beneficios del programa y porque tendría demasiada audiencia.

-Buenos días-, saludo Periwinkle ya vestida mientras los miraba reírse

-Buenos días-, contestaron ambos mientras veían a un Aster cambiado entrar a la cocina

-Mira los dormilones… ayer se acostaron en su camita a las 7… durmieron muchas horas ¿no?-, dijo el alzando las cejas mientras Jack y Elsa reía bajito.

-Aster-, lo reprendió Periwinkle mientras servía dos vasos de jugo.

-¿A dónde van?-, pregunto Jack

-A la oficina, papá quiere que le ayude con unos problemas…-, contesto Aster mientras su hermano asentía algo serio, Elsa lo noto pero lo dejo pasar, en otra ocasión le preguntaría.

-¿Quieres venir… Elsa podría conocer el hospital… no hay muchas distracciones por aquí?-, soltó Periwinkle con una sonrisa mientras Elsa le devolvía el gesto.

-Claro… si nos esperan-, acepto Jack mientras Aster tomaba un plato de fruta que Periwinkle servía.

-Si… aún tenemos que esperar a nuestro hielo-adolescente-, bromeo Aster ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de su esposa mientras Jack y Elsa reían, fueron a cambiarse después de lavar sus platos, Jack se cambió en el baño mientras Elsa ocupaba la habitación, aún era extraño sentirse tan expuesto sin la pasión pegándolos, pero las miradas furtivas lo hacían sentirse admirados y queridos de una forma extraña.

Cuando terminaron bajaron para encontrarse a Aster y Periwinkle terminando de desayunar mientras Kristoff estaba algo malhumorado comiendo.

Salieron rumbo a la oficina en el auto de Aster, mientras la lluvia caía ligeramente, Elsa estaba impresionada de lo hermoso y grande que era el edificio de la corporación Frost, Jack le explico que si padre era un importante empresario no solo en Inglaterra, sino también en todo el continente europeo y parte de Estados Unidos, vieron a Norte saliendo de su oficina y los saludo mientras les sonreía sorprendido a Jack y a Elsa.

-Chicos… me alegra saludarlos-, saludo mientras Elsa sonreía.

-Elsa vino a conocer el corporativo-, contesto Jack algo tenso, Elsa tomo su mano casi por inercia, su padre asintió mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Bien ¿Cuáles son los proyectos?-, pregunto Aster atrayendo la atención de su padre.

-Vamos a mi oficina para checar los archivos-, continuo mientras Elsa se sintió incomoda, parecía que algo no estaba bien, Jack los miraba fijamente y con algo de recelo en sus ojos.

-Ahora regresamos-, se despidió Norte mientras Periwinkle acompañaba a Aster y Kristoff se sentaba en una de las sillas de espera algo desganado y sacaba su reproductor.

-¿Paso algo Frosty?-, pregunto Elsa en tono bromista mientras el negaba serio

-No… no es nada-, contesto sin mirarla, Elsa sintió una punzada en el pecho, quiso alejarse, así era, si alguien se cerraba a ella, daba a media vuelta y lo dejaba… pero no con Jack… no podía.

-Ven…-, susurro ella jalándolo de la mano mientras comenzaban a caminar, no hablaron mientras ella recorría el edificio, por fin abrió una puerta, en la que estaban algunos utensilios de limpieza, entro mientras Jack fruncía el ceño y la seguía, cerró la puerta con seguro y lo encaro.

-¿Qué haces?-, pregunto Jack divertido

-Obligándote a hablar… si no mira hay algunas cosas aquí… esas escobas puedes ayudar-, amenazo mientras Jack sonreía cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sobre qué quieres que hable?-, pregunto sorprendido de que ella lo hubiera notado.

-Jack… ¿Qué pasa?-, cuestiono y el suspiro desviando la miraba.

-No me gusta verlos trabajar como el perfecto equipo Padre-Hijo-, susurro dándole la espalda, Jack sabía que se podría escuchar egoísta pero siempre había envidiado a Aster en ese aspecto, para su sorpresa Elsa so abrazo por detrás mientras el entrelazaba sus manos.

-Jack es lógico que teniendo profesiones parecidas tengan algunas cosas más en común-, murmuro Elsa no muy segura de que decir.

-Él es su hijo… el gran ejecutivo, mientras que yo… jamás he tenido esa atención-, continuo Jack entre dientes.

-Jackson no seas ciego, cada amor de los padres es diferente… no viste su cara al vernos, imagínate lo que es para él, al menos con Aster puede compartir algo pero tú te alejas y sin algo en común él te tiene que ver desde fuera, te imaginas si para que esperáramos algo de atención de los padres tendríamos que estudiar lo mismo que ellos, yo estaría en alguna unidad de arqueología o encima de una pasarela-, termino mientras Jack se giraba negando ante su inevitable sentido del humor.

-La figura la tienes-, admitió Jack mientras ella le sacaba la lengua y después se ponía algo seria

-Tu padre los ama a ti a Aster a Ana… y con cada uno busca su lugar, con Aster tal vez es esto, tú escoge tu propio lugar-, termino mientras Jack le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Aun estas a tiempo de estudiar psicología-, bromeo mientras ella torcía los ojos y salían para encontrarse a su padre quien los miro y sonrió mientras Elsa se tornaba roja

-Jack… Aster está dando su punto de vista en los proyectos, podrías pasar por Ana en un rato más…-, pregunto Norte mientras Jack asentía con una sonrisa que su padre devolvió.

-Si tal vez podríamos llevarnos a Kristoff… creo que no está muy divertido-, sugirió Jack mientras este asentía, su padre se despidió para verlos durante la comida.

Fueron por Kristoff para pasar por Ama a la escula, prácticamente el camino fue sumido en un silencio, pero Elsa estaba decidida a sacar la verdad al chico misterioso.

-¿Por qué terminaste con tu novia Kristoff?-, susurro Elsa mordiéndose el labio, esperaba que no le molestara la pregunta.

Kristoff se revolvió en el asiento trasero mientras Jack lo veía desde el retrovisor.

-Por algo sin importancia-, murmuro mientras Elsa sonreía

-Entonces no querías terminar-, inquirió mientras Kristoff negaba con la cabeza

-Es que ahora ya no importa… creo-, contesto viendo a la ventana.

-¿Es por Ana?-, concluyo Jack mirando a Elsa quien le sonrió por su pregunta mientras Kristoff los miraba como si hubiera sido descubierto de algún crimen.

-…no… si… no importa-, tartamudeo

-Muy elocuente-, bromeo Elsa

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-, sugirió Jack ya a poca distancia de la escuela.

-No deje de pensar en ella, cuando regrese Amelia no era tan divertida como Ana, no era tan simpática, ni tan dedicada, ni tan optimista, ni tan… linda-, murmuro rápidamente Kristoff.

-… pero llego y ella esta ilusionada con ese Hans…-, termino tenso, Jack miro a Elsa quien rodeo los ojos y le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio.

-Ella aún no ha dicho nada… pero no tienes mucho tiempo-, concluyo Elsa mientras señalaba a Ana cerca de algunos autos hablando con un chico grande, casi de la complexión de Aster, ella parecía una niña a su lado.

Cuando los vio se despidió con la mano y fue hasta el auto para subir a la parte trasera junto a Kristoff.

-Hans…-, inquirió Elsa mientras Ana parecía entender y le siguió el juego.

-Si…-, susurro mientras Jack torcía los ojos.

-Ni lo sueñes pequeña, que le dan esteroides de desayunar a ese mounstro-, bromeo Jack y Ana sonrió.

-Jack-, reprocho pero él siguió su papel

-No… es muy grande para ti, ¿o no Kristoff?-, continuo Jack mientras Kristoff veía a Ana por un momento.

-No me interesa-, siseo mientras Ana hacia una expresión de dolor, Elsa suspiro enojada y miro a Jack.

-Estaciónate-, pidió mientras él la veía confundido, Elsa señalo una orilla de la carretera con árboles rodeando la acera.

Jack paro el auto y Elsa bajo mientras abría la puerta del lugar de Ana, le hizo un ademán para que bajara y ella lo hizo titubeante.

-Té también chico bobo-, llamo a Kristoff, cuando los dos estuvieron frente a ella, suspiro antes de hablar.

-Tienen dos opciones, o hablan o se van a su casa caminando-, Kristoff miro a Jack que estaba riendo ante la personalidad de SU Reina

-Ni lo mires… lo tengo bajo mi control mental-, dijo ella en broma haciendo que Ana se riera nerviosamente, subió al auto y Jack subió con ella.

-Crees que sea buena idea-, dijo Jack sonriendo

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite-, concordó Elsa mientras Kristoff y Ana caminaban unos pasos aun sin hablarse.

-Es muy grande para ti-, al fin Kristoff rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué todos tienen que juzgar?... que hubieras sentido si te hubiera dicho que Amelia no era para ti-, replico Ana en tono bajo

-No es lo mismo, míralo… ¿en serio te gusta?-, insistió Kristoff mientras Ana negaba con la cabeza.

-¿A qué viene esto Kristoff?-, pregunto mientras el suspiraba

-Somos amigos-, mintió mientras Ana suspiraba, ella sabía que jamás la vería como nada más, no tenía caso seguir con esta tontería.

-Bien… amigo, no existe Hans, él era Klaus el novio de una amiga que está enferma, le estaba preguntando sobre ella-, murmuro Ana mientras Kristoff la miraba fijamente.

-Pero… Elsa… tu…-, Kristoff sentía que sus manos sudaban

-Yo no soy tan fuerte como ella, ni tan astuta, no tiene caso seguir con esto-, contesto Ana

-Ana ¿por qué?-, pregunto Kristoff acercándose a ella

-Porque quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo cuando hablas de Amelia-, Kristoff se acercó y levanto su carita.

-No necesitas ser astuta… no necesitas hacer nada, te quiero tontita-, murmuro antes de darle un tierno beso.

-Creo que ya se arreglaron-, dijo Jack entren dientes viéndolos desde el auto

-Es solo un beso Jack-, replico Elsa

-Es mi hermana pequeña-, contesto como si eso hiciera su actitud obvia

-¿Y? tienes que dejarla… mírala es feliz-, dijo Elsa riendo mientras Ana abrazaba a Kristoff.

-Si…-, sonrió Jack, de nuevo Elsa había entrado para revolucionarlo todo, la miro mientras ella sonreía al ver la escena frente a ellos.

-No creo que quiera público-, concluyo el girando su rostro y besándola.

-¿Y eso por qué Jackson?-, sonrió cuando se alejó solo un poco

-Porque quería-, dijo el sonriendo de su forma torcida y ella negó con la cabeza.

Jack encendió el auto y Kristoff tomo de la mano a Ana mientras le abría la puerta del auto, entro seguida de él y dijo – Dios, los dejamos un momento solos y ya están haciendo bebes-, pero Jack cambio de tema

-Ahora todo bien…-, inquirió Jack sonriente

-Si-, dijo Ana mientras abrazaba a Elsa por el cuello y los cuatro reían

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Caillech preparando la comida, Norte, Aster y Periwinkle llegaron un poco más tarde, ya casi a las 4 se sentaron a comer mientras Kristoff y Ana pedían permiso a sus padres para ser novios, lo que provoco que Norte se tensara antes de poder recomponerse y esbozar una sonrisa, a lo que Caillech sonrió.

Pasaron la tarde viendo televisión y jugando a las cartas, mientras Jack y Elsa veían a Kristoff y a Ana derramar miel y soportar todas las bromas de Aster.

Después de ver una película y de que Caillech mandara a dormir a Ana ya que al siguiente día tenia escuela, Jack y Elsa también se despidieron mientras Aster sonreía burlonamente a su hermano alzando la cejas, Elsa rodeo los ojos mientras Periwinkle sonreía.

-Sabes ahora entiendo porque nadie hacia nada por la mini-novela-, bromeo Elsa ya con su short corto negro y su blusa blanca transparente y holgada mientras alisaba su cabello y Jack leía un libro con su pantalón de dormir sin camiseta, recostado en la cama.

-Ilumíname-, bromeo él

-¿Viste la cara de tu papá?, creo que hoy cerrara la puerta de Kristoff por fuera-, dijo provocando que el sonriera.

-Es nuestra pequeña-, dijo mientras Elsa sonreía genuinamente ante su sentimiento de ternura

-Pero si es con alguien creo que solo Kristoff entra en el molde-, termino mientras Elsa se recostaba a su lado.

-Diablos… es una suerte… te imaginas a Ana estaba destinada al celibato sin nuestro bobo amigo-, se burló mientras Jack la abrazaba atrayéndola a su pecho.

-¿Qué lees?-, pregunto Elsa contra su piel haciendo que Jack se estremeciera ligeramente.

-Composiciones…-, murmuro

-Léeme-, pidió ella cerrando los ojos

-Si señora-, bromeo mientras ella golpeaba juguetonamente su estomago

-No por imposición, sino por disposición-, contesto ella y el acaricio su cabello con ternura.

_Porque sabes que eres mi sueño cercano_

_Pero lo más lejano e imposible de realizar,_

_Eres lo que más me ilusiona,_

_Eres quien supo llenar ese vacío que había en mi alma…_

_Eres mi amanecer, mi anochecer_

_Eres una gran parte de mi propia vida…_

_Quisiera no amarte con esta fuerza,_

_Quisiera no extrañarte de esta manera,_

_Quisiera no añorar tu esencia, tu olor,_

_Tus gestos, tu sonrisa, esa que tanto me gusta…_

_Quisiera no mirar la luna para no tener que pensar en ti,_

_Quisiera no soñar en que algún día estaremos juntos,_

_Quisiera no tener la ilusión de verte al día siguiente…_

_Quisiera no pensar en ti,_

_Quisiera no hacer de cada pedazo de canción_

_Una parte de nosotros…_

_Si al menos, corazón pudieras entrar en mi alma,_

_Te darías cuenta de cuanto es lo que te amo…_

_Porque te aseguro que no tienes siquiera, una_

_Mínima idea de lo que siento por ti._

_Agradezco a la vida porque te puso en mi camino_

_Y porque eres mi mejor regalo._

Jack termino de leer mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba la espalda de ella lentamente, Elsa no dijo nada, estaba perdida en sus palabras, era solo una poesía, se recordaba a si misma pero no pudo evitar sentirse perdida en aquellas frases, beso tenuemente su pecho mientras Jack abría los ojos y dejaba el libro en el buró.

-Nada de bromas-, se burló él y ella sonrió al levantar la cara.

-Ja, ja-, contesto ella y él la encerró entre el colchón y su cuerpo.

-Gracias por hacer a Ana feliz-, susurro Jack

-No creo que yo tenga mucho que ver-, dijo Elsa en tono bajo

-Muy humilde-, bromeo Jack y Elsa sonrió

-Además si la ayude es porque es mi amiga-, admitió mientras el acariciaba su nariz con la suya.

-Claro… aun así, gracias-, murmuro antes de besarla, Elsa suspiro mientras llevaba las manos a su cabello y lo abrazaba mientras él la acariciaba delicadamente haciéndola arder.

Bajo por su cuello mientras le quitaba la camiseta dejando sus pechos expuestos sin sostén, los acaricio y beso mientras ella se encorvaba y arqueaba la espalda haciendo que sus caderas chocaran a la vez.

Elsa trato de quitarle su pantalón pero Jack sujeto sus manos y las llevo hacia su cabeza.

-Déjame-, susurro el mientras ella gemía al escucharlo, no puso mucha oposición mientras el quitaba su short al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior, acaricio sus piernas desde sus tobillos, deslizando sus manos por sus pantorrillas, sus muslos hasta acariciarla tenuemente, Elsa estaba algo insegura, expuesta a él, mientras el aún estaba vestido al menos con sus pantalones, movió sus manos pero él las volvía a dejar arriba de su cabeza.

-Déjame… déjame-, pidió mirándola a los ojos, tratando de forzarla quizás, pero sonó a suplica, una súplica que la derritió, Jack estaba seguro que jamás podría sentirse así con nadie más, sus palabras sobre su padre, la manera en la que se preocupó con Ana hacia que su pecho vibrara de solo pensar en ella, quería hacerla feliz, quería darle todo lo que él pudiera dar.

Comenzó a besar sus pechos para bajar a su abdomen, su vientre, su lengua jugo con su vientre haciéndola suspirar.

Bajo un poco más mientras Elsa sentía que su sexo palpitaba con locura, quiso levantarle la cara y alejarlo pero no pudo cuando el dio un tierno beso en su entrada, arqueo la espalda mientras el comenzaba a besar y lamer haciéndola gemir, sin poder detenerse, llevo sus manos y las enterró en el sedoso cabello de Jack, él quiso brincar al saber que ella estaba disfrutando, que sus caricias eran las que la hacían retorcerse.

Su lengua se deslizo hasta entrar en ella tenuemente mientras Elsa apretaba y jalaba su cabello.

-Jack-, gimió y el jamás amo más su nombre que en ese momento, aumento su trabajo mientras ella repetía su nombre y deslizo uno de sus dedos y comenzó a moverlo mientras su lengua acariciaba su clítoris, ella se retorció y se vino, sin darle tregua él no paro mientras Elsa no soportaba más…

-Jack…-, jadeo mientras sin poder detenerse lo levantaba jalándolo hasta que lo atrajo por fin a su boca, sus labios estaban húmedos pero eso solo aumento la sensación de deseo.

-Me estas volviendo loca-, jadeo murmurando contra sus labios.

-Simple gratitud-, se encogió el de hombros mientras ella sonreía

-Eres insoportable-, gimió mientras él la acariciaba con sus dedos.

-Tú también-, murmuro antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez se separó solo lo necesario para alcanzar a verla, ello lo espero de maneta sugestiva, con sus piernas separadas mientras el entraba en ella con ímpetu y seguían con su danza.

Al final, Elsa sintió como la semilla de él la recorría… fue una de las mejores sensaciones que jamás experimento en toda su vida.

_Continuara…_

**Enserio necesito que me perdonen, pero sé que lo vuelvo a reiterar no he estado bien últimamente, espero subir pronto si no subo en 3 días probablemente no suba como en 1 semana, sorry pero es que aún no estoy completamente bien… **

**En el próximo capítulo veremos a un Jack muy encabronado y celoso.**

**Bueno, espero que dejen muchos reviews, me ayudaría bastante emocionalmente :D**

**Sin más me despido**

**LOS AMO!**


	8. Hacerte Mia

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Hola soy LaReinedesNieges, aquí con otro capítulo de Acuerdo Perfecto **** es pronto (considerando mis problemas y la flojera) y la verdad me gusta cuando los autores actualizan rápido (claro en traducciones y adaptaciones, porque cuando tú lo creas créanme que es difícil *_*) entonces yo quiero comenzar con el ejemplo**

**Ahhhhhhh otra cosa en estas vacaciones no voy a poder actualizar por lo que no me esperen despiertos **** (sorry de todo corazón) voy a ver qué puedo hacer. Échenme tomates si gustan, criticas, mátenme, etc.**

**Sin más idioteces los dejo leer…**

**FROZEN, ni RoTG no me pertenecen; al igual que la historia yo solo me dedico a adaptarla DIRECTAMENTE.**

_Hacerte Mia_

Jack besaba el hombro desnudo de Elsa mientras ella se despertaba lentamente, el jamás se cansaría de su olor, del sabor de su piel, Jack había estado con muchas mujeres, más de las que pudiera recordar, pero ella era la única que lo acompañaría siempre en su pensamiento, si tuviera que compartir su cama con alguien más sabia que sería opacada por Elsa; en su mente cada recuerdo sería mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona, no sabía como pero debía haber una forma para alargar esto, si ello quería sexo él estaba dispuesto a dárselo… sin una fecha.

-Tengo cara de chupa-chups-, murmuro Elsa mientras él sonreía, ella se giró para quedar cara a cara y beso sus labios.

-Siempre tan romántica y delicada-, se burló Jack y Elsa lo volvió a besar, haciendo que el la atrajera, aún permanecían desnudos, ella se dio cuenta que extrañaría esto, la sensación de despertar con él, de su cuerpo rozándose contra el suyo, pero no quiso pensar en eso, no por ahora.

-Si seguimos así no lograras sacarme de la cama-, le susurro Jack mientras ella quedaba recostada en su pecho.

-Pues no lo hagas… vamos a quedarnos así-, pidió Elsa besando tenuemente su piel

-¿Quién eres y dónde está mi Reina de las Nieves?-, bromeo y Elsa le dio un golpe en el estómago.

-Es la mejor idea que has tenido chica lista-, continuo mientras la besaba y comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos.

-Me refería a descansar genio-, murmuro en un tono de voz que pedía más.

-Mmmm-, Jack beso su cuello y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Se quedaron así casi toda la mañana entre bromas y siestas, besos y caricias furtivas, que solo excitaban la imaginación, ambos querían alejarse de la realidad, de una realidad en la cual su tiempo terminaba deprisa y aun no podían aclarar los sentimientos que los embargaban.

Elsa comenzó a sonrojarse de solo pensar que nadie tocaba la puerta pues sabía que Aster la esperaría con sus bromas o Caillech la miraría con ese brillo en los ojos de complicidad y amor maternal.

Jack acariciaba su vientre tumbado boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados, Elsa tenía sus manos en el cabello de él también con los ojos cerrados, había mirado su reloj, hace poco que marcaba pasadas de la 1 de la tarde, en realidad llevaban bastante despiertos pero él había cumplido lo que ella quería, Elsa sabia de que ser posible se quedarían así todo el día pero había una cosa que tal vez les impediría seguir de esa forma, ya era casi hora de la comida y no habían desayunado.

El estómago de Elsa gruño bajito para acentuar su pensamiento a lo que Jack sonrió.

-¿Hambre?-, murmuro de manera socarrona

-No es el ruido que hago con mi estómago cuando ha sido suficiente de la cama-, replico Elsa de forma sarcástica, Jack la beso lentamente antes de levantarse.

-Hora de comer-, sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto

Elsa se vistió con una linda falda azul y una blusa negra que se pegaba a su figura, cosa que no mucha de su ropa hacía, Jack se encontró mirándola mientras ella se peinaba, ya cambiado fue hasta ella y envolvió su cintura con sus brazos.

-Linda blusa-, susurro a su oído

Elsa sonrió y se puso los lentes mientras acomodaba su trenza francesa, se giró y puso sus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de él.

-Lindo pantalón-, admitió mientras él sonreía y deshacía su peinado.

-Suelto-, murmuró antes de besarla, Elsa se separó mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Se acomodó los lentes y se rizo el cabello que le llegaba hasta el inicio de su espalda baja y Jack la giro para besarla de nuevo, se reprimía mentalmente porque sabía que si ella no hubiera cruzado su puerta ese día, no la hubiera conocido, ella no era de las mujeres que él se jactaba de conquistar, y eso lo volvía imbécil, pues ella era la única que parecía hacerlo sentir completo en todos los sentidos.

Bajaron poco antes de que Ana llegara de la escuela después de que Norte la recogiera.

-¿Ya me van a decir cómo le hacen para ir a clases si no hay quien los saque de la habitación?-, insistía Aster en el sofá a Jack quien solo rodeaba los ojos y miraba la televisión mientras la comida estaba lista.

-¿Se lo vas a pedir no es así?-, inquirió Aster continuando con su monologo sin desviar su vista del televisor, algo bajo como no queriendo que nadie más que su hermano lo oyera.

-¿Pedir que?-, pregunto Jack confundido

-Que se case contigo-, replico Aster con voz tonta, Jack sonrió casi de forma involuntaria, quisiera responder que sí y ni siquiera sabía en realidad porque deseaba estar con ella más que cualquier otra cosa, como le explicaba a su hermano que los días terminaban y ella se iría.

-No hemos pensado en eso-, murmuro tenso

-¡Ah sí!, se me olvida que están muy entretenidos imitando a los conejos-, bromeo Aster y Jack bufó.

-Jack en serio, ella vale la pena ¿qué no lo ves?-, en raras ocasiones Aster se comportaba o parecía la edad que tenía, esta era una de esas veces, pero Jack no soportaba esta conversación por que no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, él lo sabía y aun no se atrevía a hacer nada.

-Lo se… lo sé-, murmuro mientras se levantaba sin decir más.

Comieron mientras Aster seguía bromeando a Jack y Elsa porque no había pasado más de una hora de que se hubieran levantado, Norte los miraba y sonreía, pero Elsa sabía que Jack tenía algo, está molesto, solo reía fingidamente y no había hecho ninguna broma con ella.

-Vamos a ir al cine… aprovechando que Aster y Periwinkle van a ir a Gansu… ¿quieren venir?-, pregunto Ana cuando terminaban de recoger la mesa.

-Puedes creerlo, ahora soy chaperón-, Aster lloriqueo fingidamente, Elsa miró a Jack quien se encogió de hombros como esperando que ella decidiera.

-La verdad es que, no tengo muchas ganas de salir-, argumento Elsa con un mohín

-Si claro-, se burló Periwinkle y Elsa sonrió al igual que Jack, Caillech se despidió para ir a la oficina y después iría a cenar con Norte; Aster, Periwinkle, Ana y Kristoff salieron poco después, mientras Jack miraba al televisor, Elsa se sentó a su lado y para su sorpresa Jack abrió sus brazos para que quedara sentada en sus piernas.

-¿Me vas a decir que tienes?-, murmuro ella y el negó mientras le colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Lo que sea… trastorno bipolar… ya sé, síndrome premenstrual-, bromeo Elsa queriendo al menos que él quitara la expresión que tenía, la inquietaba y aún más que no le dijera que le pasaba.

Jack sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Me descubriste… es que me la paso pésimo en mis días-, contesto el sarcásticamente y en el hombro sonriendo.

-¿De verdad no quieres salir?-, inquirió Jack decidido a dejar de lado sus preocupaciones al menos hasta que pudiera saber qué hacer.

-No… además mi idea era quedarme todo el día en la cama, ¿recuerdas?-, sonrió mientras el rozaba sus labios hasta bajar a su cuello.

-Si… tú y tu complejo de oso en periodo de hibernación-, se burló y ella se río.

-Tal vez podríamos ir al supermercado-, sugirió ella y Jack la miro confundido

-Quiero cocinar algo, ya sabes "dar buena impresión"-, se burló y Jack la beso, no necesitaba hacer nada, su familia la adoraba, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, el que Aster hubiera tenido esa conversación con el antes de la comida era solo una prueba.

-Claro podemos comprar un pastel, le quitamos la bandeja de plástico, lo metemos al horno y fingimos que lo hiciste tú-, se burló Jack y ella le saco la lengua.

-Se cocinar-, insistió ella

-Si claro-, continuo el mientras ella se trataba de levantar.

-Ok… vamos, voy adorar verte llena de harina-, susurro él y ella lo aventó juguetonamente.

Salieron en al auto de Jack y fueron hasta el supermercado, entraron mientras Elsa tomaba una cesta de aluminio para guardar las cosas, fueron directamente a los abarrotes y comenzaron a buscar las cosas que hacían falta… más harina, levadura, crema batida, Elsa se sentía extraña al hacer cosas tan simples con él, era como jugar a la casita, un juego que le agradaba más de lo que ella misma quería admitir, le pidió que fuera a buscar duraznos en almíbar para decorar el pastel y la dejo después de un gesto militar, a lo que ella de río.

Elsa comenzó a buscar la esencia de vainilla que le gustaba poner en sus pasteles, estaba agachada con la cesta bajo sus pies mientras lo buscaba sin poder localizarlo entre todos los botecitos.

-¿Se están escondiendo?-, pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, ella se levantó para ver un chico rubio muy apuesto, con ojos azules y delgados labios, el cabello lo tenía ligeramente largo, llevaba una linda chaqueta y un paquete de harina en la mano, lo que contrastaba con su personalidad o al menos la que reflejaba su ropa.

-Si ya sabes… se esconden cuando no quieren ser comprados-, replico Elsa y él sonrió.

-¿Qué buscas?-, pregunto mientras se acercaba y se agachaba delante de la estantería

-Esencia de vainilla, pero creo que se agotó-, contesto Elsa mientras él movía algunos embaces.

-Taran…-, se levantó mientras le mostraba a esencia

-Los escondes para que nadie más los pueda comprar-, bromeó Elsa y él sonrío aún más

-No, estas vez tuviste suerte…-, su voz se desvanecía mientras Antonio veía a la chica frente a él, no recordaba haberla visto por el pueblo, la recordaría sin duda, era diferente a otras, la piel pálida, el cabello rubio platinado, esos simpáticos lentes, y esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Elsa-, contesto ella mientras él extendía su mano

-Antonio-, saludo él mientras Elsa levantaba su cesta.

-Harás un pastel-, inquirió Antonio mientras ella miraba sus compras.

-Si… un regalo-, sonrío ella y él asintió

-¿Y tu cargas una bolsa de harina por gusto?-, pregunto burlonamente mirando hacia sus manos.

-No… estaba aburrido en casa… voy a cocinar galletas pero no se lo digas a nadie, mancha mi imagen-, bromeó el susurrándole cerca del oído mientras Elsa reía.

-Es un secreto peligroso-, murmuro ella siguiéndole la broma.

-Si no sabes cómo es la vida… tener dos identidades-, suspiro teatralmente y ella se río.

Jack oyó la risa de Elsa justo antes de entrar en el pasillo donde se encontraba, la miro con un chico rubio que le sonreía mientras ella hablaba con él, camino tan rápido como pudo hasta ella, un dolor en el pecho que iba hasta la garganta no lo dejaba respirar, era como ver lo que tanto temía, ella con otro, otro que no era él, se mentía a sí mismo, Elsa solo tenía que abrirse u poco para conquistar a quien ella quisiera; no lo necesitaría por un tiempo, no había más acuerdo y eso le molestaba a un nivel difícil de explicar.

-Duraznos-, dijo él tratando de no sonar hosco, cosa que no logro muy bien.

-Genial… mira la última esencia, aquí el chico rudo la encontró-, bromeo Elsa y Antonio sonrió tenuemente mientras intuía por el rostro del hombre frente a él, que Elsa no estaba sola, maldijo para sus adentros pues era de verdad simpática y linda, con esas hondas de cabello que la hacían ver sensual, mientras que los lentes le regresaban a una inocencia de niña, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, ella le había gustado mucho… pero tenía la impresión de que ella ya no necesitaba a nadie.

-Hola… Antonio-, se presentó mientras Jack extendía su mano

-Jack-, contestó él mientras Elsa tomaba las latas y las ponía en la cesta.

-Tienes suerte-, murmuro Antonio sin decir más mientras Jack tomaba la cesta y Elsa comenzaba a caminar.

-Mucha-, continuo Jack tenso, quería asegurarse que le quedara claro que era suya, si pudiera la hubiera abrazado y besado en frente de él solo para borrarle la sonrisa, pero en el fondo aquello no era cierto, Elsa no era suya aun cuando todos pensaran lo contrario, en el fondo el sabia la verdad y eso le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca.

-Suerte con las galletas-, se despidió Elsa mientras Jack la tomaba de la mano, y caminaban rumbo a las cajas, Antonio se despidió con un tenue guiño de ojo que la hizo reír.

Elsa pensaba que aquello era un destile insoportable de testosterona, pero la actitud de Jack no desaparecía, estaba peor que antes de ir al supermercado, ya en el auto no sabía si hablar con él o no, pues dejando todo en claro, no se conocía, ni si quiera eran amigos… o quizás era ya mucho más que eso sin nombrarlo y lo volvía demasiado confuso; se dijo a si misma que esta vez no lo dejaría pasar, él se cerraba a ella y eso le dolía, quería que el hablara y lo haría, cuando llegaron a casa bajo sin decir nada y le abrió la puerta, bajaron las pocas bolsas de compras y Jack abrió la puerta de entrada, aún no había nadie, ya estaba atardeciendo pero imaginaba que todos llegarían mucho tiempo después de la cena, Jack dejo las bolsas en el desayunador y subió las escaleras sin decirle nada, Elsa levanto los brazos exasperada, de ser otra persona y no Jack ya le hubiera gritado algunas cuantas cosas sobre modales y se hubiera ido pero él le provocaba un sentimiento de anhelo y eso también la frustraba, subió las escaleras enojada y fue hasta la habitación que compartían.

Jack estaba con la cabeza recargada en la pared continua al baño, necesitaba no pensar en todo el embrollo en su cabeza, en ella con alguien como Antonio…, que sería él… solo el recuerdo de un acuerdo, no lo soportaba, que iba a hacer sin ella, lo había cambiado, no era el mismo, no sería el mismo.

-Jack- oyó a Elsa llamarlo, pero no se movió, la sintió caminar hasta quedar al lado de él.

-No estoy dispuesta a soportar tu actitud, si no me dices algo ahora mismo se acaba todo esto-, soltó Elsa exasperada, con temor, pues en su interior no quería que nada terminara ¿y si el ya no quería seguir con ese tonto juego?, bien o mal podría decir que terminaron y su familia hubiera conocido a su novia, el ya no tenía por que seguir con el trato, pero ni siquiera la dejo retractarse, la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él, mientras la estampaba contra la pared, sin lastimarla pero con la fuerza suficiente para dejarla perpleja.

La beso de forma demandante, hizo como pudo sus lentes para atrás quedando en su cabello mientras Jack buscaba la forma de sentirla con él, de saber que no la perdería, Elsa respondió, con más ímpetu del que debería si es que quería amenazarlo con irse, se separaron cuando el aire no dejo seguir más.

-Jack-, llamo Elsa jadeante mientras él tocaba su frente con la suya.

-Tengo miedo de…-, la voz de Jack se desvaneció mientras se tensaba, no podía decirlo, miedo de perderla, miedo de que el acuerdo terminara, miedo de que ella se enamorara de alguien más.

-Quiero que seas mía-, demando mientras rozaba su nariz con la suya y Elsa enredaba las manos en su cabello.

-Eres un tonto Frosty… no deseo estar con nadie más, con nadie… estoy aquí… mírame-, murmuro contra sus labios, Jack encontró su mirada con la de ella quien respiraba aun con dificultad.

-Lo quieres… hazme tuya entonces…-, susurro Elsa, deslizo una mano hasta encontrar la de Jack y la tomo llevándola a su pecho.

-Soy tuya-, murmuro mientras Elsa trago el nudo en su garganta-, cuando era niña se juró que no dependería de nadie más que de ella misma y ahora se estaba entregando, no sabía si Jack lo entendería pero esto no era por el acuerdo, era por que él la había ganado, ella lo necesitaba.

Jack no dejo la mano de Elsa, junto a ella comenzó a acariciar sus senos, provocando que ella misma se acariciara, Elsa cerro los ojos mientras él la veía fijamente, no estaba seguro pero ella seria suya para siempre…

La beso mientras sus manos aún seguían unidas acariciándola, Elsa enrosco la otra mano en su cabello mientras se recargaba más en la pared.

Jack beso y mordió su cabello suavemente mientras ella gemía literalmente y sus manos seguían acariciando por encima de la blusa.

El la empujo más contra la pared haciendo que sintiera su erección aún por debajo del pantalón, Elsa gimió y lo beso mientras sus lenguas jugaban

Jack deshizo el moño de su falda que la mantenía unido a su cintura y metió su mano para acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior, Elsa jadeo arañando su espalda por debajo del sweater, Jack hizo de lado la prenda y comenzó a acariciarla mientras bajaba un poco más su falda, solo a la altura de las caderas, Elsa abría las piernas casi sin voluntad mientras sus manos demandaban su pantalón, lo desabrocho mientras Jack la besaba y mordía su labio inferior.

Elsa acaricio su erección casi siguiendo las mismas acciones que el primero sobre su ropa y luego dentro de ella, Jack presiono sus pechos y los apretó y acaricio mientras Elsa jadeaba, bajo sus boxers solo lo necesario para dejar libre su erección mientras que buscaba en su pantalón, Elsa había notado que el casi siempre guardaba un condón en su pantalón en el bolsillo derecho, pero no lo busco, ya no le gustaba estar con él con condón… no después de lo de la ducha.

-Hazme tuya-, demandó en un gemido mientras bajaba un poco más su bóxer y su pantalón y Jack hacia lo mismo, se agacho un poco y Elsa arqueo las piernas para dejarlo entrar, gemían mientras la fricción era insoportable, la falda le impedía a ella alzar sus piernas, el flexionaba las rodillas para que el movimiento fuera de arriba abajo, cada vez más fuerte y demandante.

Elsa lo jalo de sus cabellos mientras hundía su cara en su cuello, besando e inhalando, ella cerro los ojos mientras sintió sus piernas temblar y encerrarlo dentro de ella, Jack dejo de moverse sin salir y se quedaron así uno al otro con la ayuda de la pared.

Jack la miro después de un momento y la beso sin decir nada, dulce y cálidamente, como si el tiempo no existiera, salió de ella mientras se sentía vacía, Elsa quería que el volviera estar en su lugar, jamás habría nadie más, se lo dijo a él y se lo decía a sí misma.

Le quito los lentes que estaban a punto de caerse y los cerro poniéndolos en el buró mientras caminaban, le quito la blusa y él se la quitó mientras ella sonreía.

Elsa deslizo su falda junto con su ropa interior y él la abrazo ya desnuda mientras Elsa deslizaba la ropa de él, puso sus manos en sus caderas la alzo mientras Elsa enredaba sus piernas alrededor de él, haciendo que sus sexos chocaran, Jack se mordió el labio mientras Elsa sonrió al mirarlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces Frosty?-, pregunto Elsa mientras Jack besaba su cuello.

-Mi Reina de las Nieves voy a hacerte gritar antes de que la casa deje de estar vacía-, le susurro mientras la recostaba en la cama y Elsa lo atraía a sus labios nuevamente.

_Continuara…._

**Que lindo es Jack todo celoso y posesivo no creen? :3**

**Les propongo un trato, si dejan muchos reviews siguiere subiendo en las vacaciones ;P a mi me gusta :D **

**Bueno sin más, me despido**

**LOS AMO!  
**

**LaReine**


	9. Protector

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mis mentes sexis :3, traigo el 8° capítulo del Jelsa, Acuerdo Perfecto (la cual sigo recordando no es mia, es de , yo solo de me dedico a ADAPTARLA de forma DIRECTA), debo agradecer por sus comentarios de verdad me han animado :D**

**Plissssssssss dejen reviews :D**

**Ahhhhhhh otra cosa, ****AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**ESTOY HACIENDO UNA HISTORIA JELSA DE MI PROPIA MENTE LOCA, POR SI LES LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN, PLISSS LEANLA SE LLAMA "Perdida y Embarazada" (debo advertir que voy empezando)**

**Y como sé que solo quieren leer el capítulo, pueden leer en paz (*Demos gracias a dios, esta vieja loca ya se cayó*) XD**

**Frozen ni RoTG no me pertenecen, todo es a sus respectivos autores.**

_Protector_

Elsa miraba la gran habitación, oscura y fría, frente a ella estaba una puerta por la cual pasaban muchas personas, oía la risa perversa de alguien a sus espaldas pero al girarse no había nada, más que la soledad, Elsa sabía que esta era su pesadilla, la única que la había atormentado siempre, y así empezaba , las personas pasaban y pasaban, ella gritaba, las llamaba para que la ayudaran pero nadie se giraba, después los extraños se hicieron conocidos, su madre, su padre, sus amigos de la infancia y por primera vez vio a alguien que no estaba antes en sus sueños, Jack pasaba lentamente a través de la puerta pero iba con alguien más era una pelirroja con un vestido muy ajustado, estaban hablando casi coqueteando, ella lo llamaba pero él jamás se giró, mientras que la risa susurraba a su oído "Él también se ira… y con otra"

Jack sintió a Elsa revolverse en su brazo y se despertó mientras ella se sentaba en la cama, con la respiración agitada, tenía el rostro tapado con sus manos, Jack se incorporó y le toco el hombro mientras la acercaba a su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?-, susurro mientras ella no se movía, escucho que estaba llorando, pero como tratando de controlarlo.

-Un mal sueño Frosty-, murmuro ya calmada, levanto su rostro y le beso la mejilla y salió la cama para ir hacia el baño, Jack se llevó las manos hacia el cabello, ella no confiaba en él, ayer la había hecho suya. Habían estado juntos la mayor parte de la noche, ella se entregaba a él, con la pasión segándola pero ´le sabía que aún se protegía como ahora.

Pasaban las 10 de la mañana, se levantó y se cambió mientras ella salía del baño con la cara fresca y la orilla del cabello mojado, como si se hubiera lavado la cara un par de veces, le sonrió tenuemente y él le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Me vas a decir de que trataba la pesadilla?-, preguntó él mientras ella se ponía unos vaqueros negros ajustados, los cuales resaltaban sus curveadas piernas.

-Si… ya sabes lo normal, estaba cómodamente durmiendo y empecé a soñar contigo… horrible, ya te imaginaras-, contó en tono burlón mientras Jack sonreía, ella se escudaba en sus bromas, siempre lo hacía.

-Elsa no le había mentido, el soñar con el solo era la prueba de lo que ella temía, lo había dejado entrar y ahora solo esperaba la fecha en que volviera a estar sola.

-Muy graciosa-, dijo él acercándola cuando ella terminaba de poner su blusa holgada.

-En serio, fue espeluznante-, siguió ella, más tranquila, el calor de su cuerpo y la forma en que sus ojos miraban a los suyos la tranquilizaba.

-Mala suerte, yo soñé muy bien… puedes creerlo tuve a todas las modelos de Victoria Secret-, dijo Jack con una sonrisa torcida mientras Elsa hacia una mueca y se alejaba mientras él reía.

-Ves que no es gracioso… ahora quien es ridículo-, murmuro el abrazándola por detrás y besando hábilmente su cuello.

-Si claro-, dijo ella mientras él la giraba.

-Admítelo Mi Reina de las Nieves… estas celosa-, susurro contra sus labios.

Elsa iba a comenzar a rebatir pero el acorto la nula distancia y la beso mientras ella lo seguía lentamente.

-Buenos días Mi Reina-, susurro a su oído y ella sonrío.

-Buenos días-, contesto mientras se giraba para ir hasta el buró y tomar sus lentes, Jack se puso sus zapatos mientras ella hacía una trenza francesa con su cabello.

Bajaron para encontrarse a Aster y a Kristoff jugando XBOX en el televisor mientras Periwinkle conversaba con Caillech.

-Hola dormilones-, saludo Periwinkle mirando a Elsa quien le saco la lengua.

-Buenos días-, saludo Elsa mientras Jack le daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-¿Comó estuvo la película?-, pregunto Elsa a Periwinkle, mientras Caillech les daba un plato de frutas a ella y a Jack.

-No para el cine… pero fue divertido, Ana y Kristoff son tan dulces que ya me volvi diabética-, bromeó ella mientras todos reían.

-Pensandolo bien mamá, no creo que sea buena idea que Aster y Periwinkle sean los mayores a cargo y mucho menos en el cine, no recuerdas… sobre la película de terror de hace unos años-, comenzó Jack mientras Periwinkle se taba la cara, Caillech negaba con la cabeza sonriendo y Elsa lo veía confusa.

-Antes de casarse fueron a ver una película de terror… y fueron llevados a la comisaria por faltas a la moral… digamos que no estaba muy interesante lo que tenían en frente-, siguió Jack mientras Elsa reía.

-¡Ey! Mi chica tenía miedo y yo solo la abrase-, replico Aster mientras entraba a la cocina y todos reían.

-Debo admitirlo Aster esto te hace bajar en la escala de aburrimiento-, contesto Elsa riendo.

-Genial… podría hacer que no me consideradas nada aburrido… Periwinkle recuerdas…-, comenzó sentándose frente a ellos mientras Jack reía con fuerza y Periwinkle le aventaba una servilleta.

-¡Cállate Aster!…-, grito apenada

-Pero bebe-, replico haciendo un puchero

-No es justo, solo por que ya soy un hombre decente y ahora ellos son los "calientes", no me pueden llamar aburrido-, replico mientras Jack reía con más fuerza, Elsa negaba apenada y Caillech sonreía mientras Periwinkle le aventaba otra servilleta a su esposo

-¿Tú, decente Aster?-, contesto Jack en tono burlón entre risas

-Suficiente de esto, no es de caballeros niños- reprendió Caillech mientras ambos se ponían serios y era el turno de las mujeres para reír.

-¿Juegas Jack… mi antes emo-amigo ahora corazoncito de chocolate-Kristoff me está dando una paliza?-, pidió Aster mientras su hermano asentía.

Salió después de desayunar mientras Elsa lavaba los platos.

-No es necesario que hagas eso cariño…-, pidió Caillech mientras Elsa negaba.

-Si lo ensucio lo limpio-, soltó sin pensar y después se rió poniéndose roja al recordar las palabras que Jack le había susurrado a ella.

-Gracias, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas para la cena de mañana-, dijo Caillech mientras Elsa fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cena?-, murmuró

-Bueno en realidad es una pequeña celebración, la empresa cumple 5 años y lo festejaremos con una pequeña cena en la oficina… donde tiene la cabeza Jack, pensaba decirte hasta que ya es tuvieran ahí-, continuo Caillech moviendo la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-No es necesario que yo vaya-, susurro Elsa y Caillech fue hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

-Toda la familia estará ahí… y no hay discusión señorita-, exigió sonriendo y Elsa asintió, Caillech le recordaba tanto a como soñaba y quería que fuera su mamá, en actitudes y gestos, agradecía a **Cadencia*** todo lo que le había dado y lo que había trabajado para sacarla adelante pero nunca estuvo ahí solo para Elsa, solo para platicar, para abrazarla.

Caillech se despidió mientras Periwinkle sonreía y Elsa se sentaba a su lado.

-Asusta cierto-, inquirió mientras Elsa la miraba

-¿Qué?-, preguntó Elsa

-Sentirse parte de esto… de la familia Frost, sentir que perteneces aquí-, continuo mientras Elsa asentía y sentía un leve frio pues sabía que ella no estaría aquí siempre, tal vez no los volvería a ver.

-Confía en ti Elsa, todos te queremos, tal vez no te conocíamos pero Jack no es el mismo, parece como si todos los días fueran días nevados y jugara a la guerra de bolas de nieve todo el día-, bromeó y Elsa sonrió

-Voy a recoger un poco el cuarto que está peor que el de cualquiera de los dos adolescentes de esta casa… ah no se te olvide cuidar tus dientes-, se burló y luego guiño el ojo por la última parte y Elsa asintió sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Salió hacia el jardín trasero mientras veía los árboles, el clima estaba caluroso pero nublado y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le había molestado el clima, pues ni importaba, no cambiaría nada de estos días, no solo era el sexo, ya no, lo amaba y no se atrevía a nombrar hasta limite si es que había alguno.

-De nuevo quisiera entrar en tu cabeza-, murmuro Jack sobresaltándola mientras la abrazaba por detrás, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella.

-Quizá no te guste lo que veas-, replico ella

-Bueno se de ante mano que te falta un tonillo, estaría preparado-, murmuro en su oreja y ella sonrío.

-A fin de cuentas… no hubo pastel-, continuo después de unos momentos de silencio.

-No dije cuándo-, contesto ella mientras el reía

-OK, OK, me vas a dejar estar presente cuando quemes la casa-, se burló

-Se cocinar Paleta Helada-, repitió rodeando los ojos, el río por su nuevo sobrenombre

-Ya lo veremos-, siguió él en tono burlón

Después de la comida, Ana se unió al que se convirtió en el mini torneo de juego de Aster y Kristoff, Peiwinkle leía un libro en el sofá mientras Jack y Elsa terminaban de recoger la cocina después de que Caillech y Norte salieran a la oficina y al corporativo respectivamente.

Elsa acerco todas las cosas para comenzar a preparar su pastel mientras Jack se sentaba a verla trabajar, él la miraba embelesado mientras ella cocinaba con movimientos precisos, mezclaba, batía y cantaba en murmullo en francés **"liberée, delivrée"**** mientras Jack permanecía en silencio disfrutando de la hermosa canción.

-Ahora veo desde otra perspectiva tu programa del "Chef al Desnudo"-, murmuro mientras ella le sacaba la lengua y ponía la mezcla en el molde para hornear.

Puso el horno mientras él sonreía, cuando metió el molde se dirigió hasta él y se sentó en sus piernas mientras Jack se sorprendía gustoso, ella casi nunca tomaba la iniciativa.

-Tu mamá me dijo sobre la cena de mañana-, murmuro sin mirarlo

-Vas a ir conmigo cierto-, inquirió él mientras ella sonreía

-Bueno **Paleta Helada*** **según yo sigo siendo tu "novia" eso es obvio-, dijo ella en tono soso, el negó con su mejor sonrisa y la más a él.

-No por eso… quiero que vayas por que sí… porque iras conmigo-, le susurro en tono bajo.

-Olvida el acuerdo-, murmuro a su oído mientras besaba su cuello, Jack no pudo detenerse, sabía que ella quizás consideraría una locura que él quisiera seguir con esto, sin ponerle fecha, sin seguir su trato, pero no la iba a dejar.

Elsa sintió a su corazón latir como loco, el acuerdo… ya no estaba segura de que entraba en el y que es peor no le importaba, llevo sus manos a sus cabello mientras él besaba su cuello

-Por Dios mis castos ojos-, bromeo Ana mientras Jack rodeaba los ojos y Elsa sonreía

-Ana… pues no mires-, contesto Jack sin soltar a Elsa que intentaba pararse.

-Pensé que estaban haciendo un pastel… no bebes-, dijo ella sacando unos refrescos del refrigerador.

-Estamos haciendo un pastel-, señalo Elsa al horno mientras su "cuñada" rodeaba los ojos.

-Claro se burló

-Algún día cocinara algo así con Kristoff-, se burló Ana y Jack bufó

-Ni lo sueñes hermanita, además todos saben que no sabes prender el horno o la estufa-, contesto Jack mientras Elsa torcía los ojos.

-Ve Ana antes de que el hermano mayor se vuelva insoportable-, se burló mientras Ana sonreía y le sacaba la lengua a su hermano.

-Ves… eres una mala influencia-, le dijo Jack a Elsa mientras esa sonreía

-A sí, soy de lo peor-, le siguió el juego

-Me has llevado a la perdición-, murmuro Jack contra sus labios

-Tú no eres inocente Paleta Helada-, replico ella

-No, era un idiota…-, concluyo antes de besarla, Elsa respondió mientras Jack se levantaba y la cargaba para quedar sentada en el desayunador, beso sus labios, su cuello y sus hombros por encima de la blusa.

El ruido del horno sonó dejándolos agitados, Elsa sonrió mientras se bajaba del desayunador y sacaba el pastel, después de unos momentos que tardo e sacarlo del molde le pidió a Jack que picara algunos duraznos para decorarlo.

Jack comenzó a picarlos mientras Elsa decoraba el pastel con algo de crema batida, Jack le pasó los pedazos de duraznos mientras ella formaba un círculo de figuras.

-Elsa…-, llamo Jack mientras ella decoraba, levanto su rostro mientras él le daba una rebanada de durazno y lo acercaba a su boca, Elsa la abrió y él deslizo el durazno por todo su labio antes de meterlo en su boca, pero Elsa la cerro lamiendo a la vez sus dedos y pasando su lengua por ellos mientras Jack la miraba sintiendo un camino de sensaciones llegar a su ingle

Elsa sonrió mientras volvía a su tarea, termino de decorar mientras buscaba una servilleta para limpiarse sus dedos llenos de crema, pero Jack tomo sus manos y se la acerco a su rosto, abrió su boca y limpio sus dedos saboreando la crema mientras Elsa se mordía el labio.

Sonrío cuando termino mientras ella estaba tiesa en su lugar, se acercó a sus labios y la beso mientras Elsa suspiraba en su boca.

-Aprendo rápido-, bromeo mientras ella se alejaba.

-Sí, tienes una mente superior-, bromeo ella y el sonrío de forma picara y aduladora

Caillech estaba muy sorprendida por el pastel y todos halagaron a Elsa mientras comían una rebanada para la cena, Jack subió mientras Elsa terminaba de lavar los últimos platos, después de que ella le dijera que subiría en un momento, Elsa quería encontrar la fuerza para hablar con él, para decirle lo que sentía pero no encontraba la manera.

-Gracias por el pastel Elsa-, susurro Caillech entrando a la cocina

-Fue un placer, es para agradecerles por toda esta semana-, replico Elsa

-No debes nada… mientras vea a Jack con ese brillo en los ojos, esta será tu casa y nosotros tu familia-, le aseguro antes de darle un abrazo que Elsa respondio

-Buenas noches Caillech-, se despidió

-Buenas noches Elsa-, sonrió asintiendo

Elsa subió a la habitación de Jack y oyó la regadera detrás de la puerta del baño, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hojear el libro de composiciones, escucho el ruido de su celular mientras leía.

-Papá-, contesto sorprendida

-No, no estoy en casa-, dijo mientras Jack salía del baño y la miraba con el ceño fruncido

-No, no sé dónde este… papá yo le avise-, dijo ella algo tensa

-Le mande un mensaje ayer y me contesto que estaba bien-, siguió mientras él se sentaba en el sofá, ella parecía no haberlo notado.

-Yo soy la hija papá, al menos me vas a preguntar dónde estoy-, siguió algo exasperada

-No papá, no hay de qué preocuparse… no, olvídalo estoy bien te llamo OK-, dijo antes de colgar y llevarse sus manos a la cara, Jack se quedó ahí quieto, no sabía si ir hasta ella o esperar a que ella se diera cuenta que había escuchado

Elsa levanto la mirada para ver a Jack mirándola con cautela

-¿Problemas?-, susurro él

-No… solo una llamada… me voy a duchar-, dijo tomando su pijama de siempre y cerrando la puerta, huyendo de él, esa era la acción

Jack la espero sentado en la cama recargando su espalda en la cabecera mientras ella salía con su pijama de short corto y camisa holgada, su cabello mojado y esquivaba su mirada, cepillo su cabello y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

-¿Algún día vas a confiar en mí?-, susurro Jack mientras acariciaba su mejilla y ella cerraba los ojos ante su toque

-No es nada-, murmuró mientras Jack bajaba su mano rendido

Él cerro el libro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda, Elsa sintió su corazón doblarse ante su lejanía, no quería perderlo n alejarlo así que por primera vez en su vida busco algo dejándose completamente vulnerable, lo abrazo por detrás hincada en la cama con sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura, beso su cuello y suspiro antes de comenzar.

-Mi papá llamo después de que hablara a casa de mi madre y no contestara nadie, él suponía que yo estaría ahí, pero no hablo de mí, hablo preguntando donde estaba ella, jamás supero su divorcio, ni siquiera pregunto dónde estaba… si no estaba en la universidad o con mi mamá, a él no le importo, solo trataba de checar si ella tenía a alguien nuevo-, susurro Elsa mientras Jack escuchaba y poco a poco entrelazaba sus manos con la suyas.

-Pero él jamás ha parecido quererme, sé que en el fondo lo hace, jamás me ha dejado sola, ha pagado mi educación y todos mis gastos junto con Cadencia, pero él no me mira a los ojos, no me abraza, nunca, creo que en el fondo me parezco bastante a mi madre como para no soportarme cerca, y mi madre creé que con mi cheque es genial la vida, desde niña aprendí que estaría sola, que era yo contra lo que me pudiera detener-, termino con la voz entrecortada aspirando la piel de Jack desde su cuello, olía como la nieve; él sentía que se corazón se saldría del pecho, ella estaba otorgándole sus miedos, se giró para quedar frente a ella.

-No podemos solos contra todo-, murmuro él acomodándole el cabello detrás de la oreja mientras ella reía

-Yo soy una chica fuerte-, quiso bromear pero una lagrima partió toda actuación.

-Eso lo se… pero Elsa… no estás sola… déjame protegerte… contra los truenos, contra el "monstro del closet", contra lo que quieras-, susurro mientras ella acercaba su cara hasta que sus labios se rozaran

-No voy a soportar que te vayas-, murmuro casi para sí misma mientras Jack levantaba el rostro de ella.

-Ni aunque me obligues, nunca me separare de ti Mi Reina de las Nieves-, susurro sonriendo mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

-¿Y si no lo hago?-, retó

-Seré el hombre más feliz… al menos de este país-, dijo en tono pensativo mientras limpiaba su mejilla

-Eres tonto-, se burló ella y él sonrió negando con la cabeza

-Y tu eres…-, comenzó Jack pero Elsa lo beso mientras lo recostaba de espaldas e el colchón, Elsa no necesitaba nada más, él era todo para ella, porque… lo amaba, era la única verdad.

Jack dejo que ella tomara el control mientras sus manos acariciaban la delicada espalda de Elsa y ella besaba su pecho desnudo, dejando un camino desde su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y su vientre, ella comenzó a bajar su pantalón de dormir mientras Jack la miraba, ella sintió cuando dejo su ropa fuera, no había bóxer de por medio y ella soltó una risita, quiso levantarse y besarla pero ella lo detuvo, se sentó sobre su abdomen y fue bajando su cuerpo hasta que su boca llego a su vientre de nuevo, y luego más abajo, Jack dio un respingo cuando ella lo acaricio con sus manos mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, Elsa lo miro así tan vulnerable y tan poderoso a la vez porque su placer era el de ella.

-Yo mejoro mi aprendizaje-, le susurro en tono juguetón y Jack la miro mientras tomaba su miembro y lo lamía con su boca, Jack gruño mientras la sensación era indescriptible.

-Elsa-, siseo mientras ella sonreía y pasaba su lengua y lo chupaba tenuemente.

Ella abrió su boca y lo saboreo como una paleta, como una niña con un dulce mientras él alzaba sus manos y después las bajaba sin poder hacer mucho, lentamente las enredo en el cabello de ella mientras Elsa sentía su vientre palpitar, el verlo así, la excitaba de una manera poco ordinaria.

-Elsa… para-, suplico mientras ella levantaba su cabeza, gateo hasta el mientras Jack tomaba su cara entre sus manos

-Me estas matando-, susurró

-No... yo creo que estas tan sano como un cabello **(NA: Plisss noten la ironía de que los cabellos no tienen vida, son solo células muertas) **-, bromeo ella en tono bajo, para después besarlo, Jack busco la orilla de su blusa y se la quitó haciendo que sus labios se separaran.

-No tenías que hacer eso-, murmuro Jack mientras sus manos bajaban su short con impaciencia, ella besaba su cuello

-Simple gratitud… ¿no fue lo que dijiste?-, murmuro ella a su oído

El levanto sus caderas para rozar su erección mientras ella gemía bajo. Se levantó un poco y se montó sobre el mientras los dos gemían y Elsa sonreía mientras sus manos viajaban por su pecho

-¿Qué agradeces?-, jadeo Jack mientras ella se movía sobre él, sus manos acariciaban sus pechos haciendo que ella soltara un gemido.

-Eres el único que no se ha ido… mi caballero de la nieve-, bromeo Elsa en un hilo de voz mientras él se alzaba haciendo que ella perdiera cualquier hilo de pensamientos

Elsa siguió moviéndose y se acostó rozando sus pechos con el de él, se movía sobre el con todo su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo, los dos recostados mientras ella llevaba el control, se besaron mientras que Jack no soporto más y los giro para poder embestirla lo suficientemente fuerte para que terminaran al mismo tiempo.

-Estamos juntos contra todo-, murmuró Jack besándola y entrelazando sus dedos mientras aspiraba su piel y ella gemía aun con los signos del orgasmo, del placentero orgasmo.

-Lo estamos-, susurro ella mientras nuevamente lo besaba, "Lo estamos **Mi caballero de las Nieves**"**** volvió a repetir para sus adentros, solo necesitaba el valor para decirlo.

_Continuara…_

**Sorry por la tardanza pero ustedes saben el otro fic, etc.**

**Bueno anotaciones:**

***Es el nombre (según yo) de la madre de Elsa, es que como nunca lo rebelan**

**** La canción Libre soy en francés, es hermosa, los invito a escucharla**

***** Nuevo apodo bromista de Jack**

****** Nuevo apodo amoroso para Jack, awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! **

**Antes de nada agradezco a todos con sus reviews, en el próximo capitulo se publicaran nombres ;)**

**Bueno sin más me dispido y actualizo en la proxima semana, **

**LOS AMO!**


	10. Mi territorio

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Hola a todos, he vuelto :3**

**Perdonen la tardanza pero es que estaba actualizando otro fic y luego me cambiaron la computadora ;( después bye internet por 3 días, entonces si, tuve muchos problemas.**

**Pero en fin gracias a todos, con solo ver que leen el fic me alegran bastante **

**Sin más aburrimientos para ustedes, los dejo leer el capitulo**

**Ni Frozen ni RoTG no me pertenecen, todo es a sus respectivos autores**

_Mi Territorio_

-Me gustan tus ojos-, susurro Elsa contra los labios de Jack, estaban acostados en la cama, con el amanecer comenzando a entrar por la ventana, se habían despertado y acomodado uno frente al otro, no habían dicho nada hasta este momento, por primera vez, no había bromas al despertar, nada por unos minutos, solo sus miradas, sin que ninguno de los dos se fijara en nada más.

-Y a mí los tuyos-, susurro Jack mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con sus manos suavemente, estaban tan cerca que sentían su respiración, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, mientras Jack recorrían la espalda de ella, su cintura, su cadera y aún más abajo rozando, solo disfrutando de la sensación, ella pasaba sus manos por su pecho y sus hombros.

-Claro el azul cielo es tan interesante comparado con el zafiro-, murmuro Elsa con algo de sarcasmo en su voz y Jack sonrió.

-Llámame extraño… no me importa, me fascinan tus ojos, dejan ver a la persona que se enconde de todos-, contesto rozando su nariz con la de ella.

-¿Eso lo dice "Jack Frost"?… si se trata de esconder estamos a la par-, se burló ella y Jack la apretó más contra él.

-No te puedo esconder nada… ya no-, murmuro pues él sabía que esto era lo que quería simple y llano, despertarse con ella, después de haber dormido juntos, después de un gran sexo, después de un día de bromas y de apoyo, porque ella había estado cuando él lo necesitaba, ella había notado cuando algo le molestaba, ella.

-¿Cómo eras de niña?-, susurro y Elsa sonrío, su corazón nada más latía más fuerte de escuchar su voz, aun no podía entender como llego a amarlo tanto, hace una semana exactamente ellos apenas y se habían visto, pero aun Elsa estaba segura que Jack jamás la había notado, ella jamás se preocupó porque el Playboy de la Universidad no la miraba, si no lo hacían otros él no debía ser la excepción pero ahora recostado junto a él, Jack rasgaba pedazos de su vida como queriendo saberlo todo, mientras ella se sentía desnuda, de cuerpo y alma a la vez.

-Un poco pero que ahora-, bromeo Elsa mientras Jack rodeaba los ojos

-No lo sé, era niña, con cuerpo de niña hasta los 13 años, los lentes y el cabello no han cambiado, era bastante testaruda…-, comenzó mientras Jack acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Eras?..-, permíteme corregirte… eres demasiado testaruda-, se burló

-Muy gracioso-, replico con un mohín y Jack la beso suavemente.

-¿Qué más?-, insistió

-No podía dar varios pasos sin encontrar algo que me hiciera tropezar, mi madre intento que estudiara ballet a los 5… la maestra termino diciendo que no quería más escenografías rotas, después de mi primera "presentación", lo que fue un alivio, parecía un oso con leotardo… era un desastre de niña…-, termino mientras él levantaba su rostro.

-¿Un oso con leotardo?,… no lo creo… debiste verte preciosa… si te hubiera visto de niño seguramente me hubiera enamorado en menos de 1 segundo-. Murmuró

-Adulador, sabes no tienes que ser encantador, al fin de cuentas ya estoy en tu cama ¿cierto?-, bromeo ella y Jack la acercó serio, casi hasta que ella quedara arriba de él, Elsa jadeo y lo miro mientras él permanecía sin expresión.

-¿Eso crees… que todo es por eso?-, murmuro mientras movía sus caderas haciendo que sus sexos se rozaras, los dos se tensaron ante tal sensación.

-Eres mucho más que eso Elsa, me vuelves loco… no es adulación, me encanta tu personalidad, tu impulsiva forma de actuar, tu humor ácido casi insoportable y si me fascina tu cuerpo… porque por el hombre de la Luna ¡Qué cuerpo!, pero no es solo sexo-, termino mientras ella lo miraba, sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero reprimió la ganas de llorar, ella habría dicho lo mismo, esto no era solo sexo, era amor, tan fuerte que le dolía en solo pensar que algo cambiaria.

-Es mucho más-, le susurro ella mientras Jack sonreía, había completado la frase dicho las palabras que él tenía en su boca, la acerco y la beso despacio, recorriendo todo lo que pudo recorrer con su lengua antes de que callera su cordura, la abrazo fuerte mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho.

"Te amo", ¿Qué tan difícil era pronunciar eso?, pero por más que Elsa luchaba aún no se permitía decirlas, porque ya no habría vuelta atrás, si las pronunciaba era ir directo al cielo o al infierno y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo, beso su pecho antes de levantarse.

-¿Qué haces?-, pregunto mientras ella se levantaba tirando de la sabana

-Son pasadas de las 10… flojo-, anuncio señalando su reloj

-Yo puedo quedarme aquí-, anuncio Jack llevando sus brazos hasta detrás de su cabeza, Elsa lo miro por un momento hasta que el estómago de él rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-Alguien no está muy contento con esa desición… pero no te preocupes, los dejo para que lo discutan-, bromeo mientras tomaba algo de ropa y entraba la baño.

Bajaron a desayunar para encontrarse a Aster y a Periwinkle comiendo, Kristoff miraba la televisión y Caillech preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Hambre?-, pregunto Elsa mirando el gran plato de huevos y tocino de Aster

-No comeremos bien hasta la cena… hermanita, yo que tu me serviría algo igual-, contesto Aster.

Comieron un poco más de lo normal, Periwinkle y Elsa lavaron los platos mientras Caillech iba a la oficina a checar que todo estuviera en orden, había citado a los diseñadores así como a sus principales proveedores y algunos clientes a las 6 de la tarde en el edificio, quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

Casi dos horas después mientras todos están mirando la televisión Caillech llamo a Jack para que él, Aster y Kristoff le ayudaran a acomodar los muebles.

Cuando salieron Elsa dejo a Periwinkle mirando la televisión mientras subía a su habitación, desde que se enteró de la dichosa cena algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no sabía que iba a llevar, su maleta estaba llena de pantalones, vaqueros, blusas y suéteres, ni si quiera un pantalón de vestir… nada, reviso en su maleta algo innecesario como si de solo desearlo aparecería algo perfecto para ponerse, la cerro de golpe y gruño mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabello.

-¿Practicas para rugir como león?-, pregunto Periwinkle desde la puerta de la habitación

-No…. Solo estoy a punto de matar a Jack por su falta de información-, replico Elsa mientras Periwinkle sonreía

-¿Falta de información?-, preguntó

-Si veras… para la cena traigo o este pantalón de mezclilla rasgado o este pants, mmm…. No creo que el pants es mucho más "chic" ¿no crees?-, murmuro sarcásticamente mientras Periwinkle reía.

-No seas tonta…. Sígueme-, contesto ella mientras Elsa fruncía el ceño.

-Ana supuso lo de la "falta de información"-, le susurro mientras entraba a la habitación de Aster

Elsa se quedó parada en la entrada mientras Periwinkle sacaba del closet una bolsa de una tienda departamental.

-Esto si es "chic"-, susurro mientras levantaba un vestido corto negro, tenía corte tipo corazón, estaba hecho de una tela muy suave y sedosa; este tenía un escote muy prolongado en la espalda pero no era vulgar, tenía unos volanes en la falda; el vestido en si acentuaba la cintura y las piernas algunos de los muchos atributos de ella. Definitivamente era muy hermoso pero no era algo que Elsa usaría.

-Creo que me las puedo arreglar con el pants-, bromeo Elsa

-Anda pruébatelo-, insistió Periwinkle

-¿Qué se pruebe que?-, pregunto Ana afuera de la habitación.

-Hola señorita-, saludó Elsa

-Nada de hola… a probarse el vestido-, insistió también

-Pero, pero…-, replico Elsa

-Nada de peros… p-r-u-e-b-a-t-e-l-o-, susurro Periwinkle

Elsa suspiro antes de tomar el vestido e ir hasta el baño para ponérselo, el vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo, le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, el corte de corazón acentuaba sus pechos (si Jack no fuera tan celoso, Elsa tuviera miles de chicos observándole los "ojos") y además dejaba una agradable vista de su espalda y sus torneadas piernas; así como también el color hacia un hermoso contraste con la casi pálida piel de ella, y no se diga de su cabello. El verla era demasiado irreal.

-¿Y bien?-, pregunto Elsa entrando de nuevo a la habitación mientras sus dos nuevas amigas "hermanas" gritaban.

-Por dios-, anunció Periwinkle

-¡Eres una diosa Elsa!-, grito Ana

Elsa se ruborizo a sobremanera por sus comentarios, no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-Bueno, tenemos el tiempo justo para arreglarnos así que a bañar señoritas-, mando Periwinkle mientras Ana salía corriendo emocionada y Elsa rodeaba los ojos suspirando.

Después de casi media hora, cada una se había duchado y puesto un short o un pants mientras se arreglaban el cabello. Periwinkle rizo el cabello de Ana y ella ondulo el cabello de Periwinkle solo un poco, y lo peino con una bella cascada, sentaron a Elsa frente al tocador de Ana mientras bufaba.

-No hay remedio con mi cabello-, insistió

-Tu cabello es sensacional, pero hoy cambiaras un poco-, le comento Periwinkle mientras embazaban a alisarlo, le hicieron una trenza francesa hacia afuera, pero no era como las que se hacia ella normalmente, le soltaron unos mechones al frente y le enredaron el cabello de la parte de adelante; con un toque final le pusieron un broche de copos en el lado derecho, cerca de su oreja.

-Elsa crees que puedas quitarte los lentes…-, susurro Ana algo apenada

-No distingo de lejos sin ellos-, anuncio Elsa aguantando la sonrisa

-Ah, bueno… está bien… solo que no… bueno no se ven bien-, tartamudeo mientras Elsa no pudo soportar más y soltó una carcajada mientras las otras dos la miraban confundidas, "definitivamente se parecía mucho a Jack".

-Me pondré los de contacto Ana-, explico

-¿Los de contacto?... ¿y se puede saber porque usas estos?-, pregunto Periwinkle

-Por qué toda mi vida he usado de este tipo… además me gustan-, explico Elsa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres muy extraña-, se rio Periwinkle

-Gracias… ya lo había escuchado antes... empiezo a creer que es cierto-, bromeo y todas se rieron

Escucharon al auto de Killian mientras estacionaba frente a la casa, Periwinkle insistió en que Elsa se quedara ahí junto con Ana mientras saludaba y le daba la ropa a Aster, y le informaba que se tendría que cambiar en otra habitación.

-Tengo que pedir rescate Elsa-, grito Jack desde afuera

-Aún estoy en negociaciones-, grito siguiendo la broma mientras Jack se alejaba riendo.

Poco después terminaron de arreglarse, Caillech toco la puerta ya vestida con un lindo traje azul, la falda y el saco acentuaban su cuerpo, mientras les sonreía a sus tres hijas, por que para Caillech eso era… sus tres hijas.

-Estan hermosas… solo venía a despedirme, nos vemos en un rato-, se despidió mientras las tres asentían, Elsa se sentía incomoda sentada en la cama, jalaba su vestido pidiendo que la tela cubriera un poco más, se miraba en el espejo, se sentía extraña sin los lentes, sus ojos estaban difuminados acentuando su mirada azul, su cabello, se sentía extraña, no se sentía ella, no estaba segura si esto fuera una buenas idea.

-Bajen ya antes de que tengamos que festejar los 10 años de la empresa-, grito Aster mientras Periwinkle rodeaba los ojos, fueron hacía las escaleras y bajaron para encontrarlos vestidos con camisa y pantalón de vestir, Jack y Aster llevaban saco mientras que Kristoff solo camisa abotonada, sentados frente al televisor.

-¿Pueden dejar de ver futbol?-, pregunto Ana mientras Aster reía negando

-Pero mira quien juega… en este equipo hay muchas buenas razones para mirar-, se burló Elsa mientras Jack giraba su rostro para replicar, se quedó con la palabra en la boca… se quedó sin aliento y con la boca abierta con la baba de fuera (podría iniciar unas nuevas cataratas de Niagara). Ahí parada, esta era la Elsa que él conocía, la sensual, la de ojos hermosos sin barreras, sintió una punzada de celos por que quería ser el único que conociera esa faceta de ella, pero de cualquier forma estaba loco con ella, así o con sus lentes y aquella falda, no importaba nada más que ella.

-Nada de futbol-, susurro aun con la voz descompuesta tratando de componer su semblante, Ana soltó una risita mientras se acercaba a Kristoff y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Por fin… amor ahora si siento que envejecí esperándote-, se quejó Aster mientras le daba un beso a su esposa, salieron rumbo al auto seguido de Ana y Kristoff.

-Te ves hermosamente sensual-, le susurro Jack al oído de Elsa mientras ella metía sus manos a los lados del saco.

-Y eso que no utilice el pants que traía para esta ocasión especial-, se burló ella

-O la falda… todavía tengo la esperanza de volverla a ver-, susurro antes de besarla, Elsa acaricio su abdomen sobre la camisa mientras Jack acariciaba sintiendo la textura suave y fina tela del vestido.

-Pueden dejar de hacer eso… lo que sea que estén haciendo-, grito Aster mientras ambos reían y Jack la tomaba de la mano para salir de la casa.

Llegaron a las oficinas para encontrarse con Caillech al lado de Norte recibiendo a las personas, tanto trabajadores como invitados especiales, había varias mesas y un gran bruffet, vino, refresco y otras bebidas, acomodados en la planta baja, no estaban ningunos de los sillones de espera, Elsa se imaginaba que todo estaría en la parte de arriba junto a las oficinas.

Cabe mencionar que muchos jóvenes miraban a Elsa con demasiado interés, pero Jack la abrazaba por la cintura y les dirigía una mirada asesina, parecía que los quería congelar y desaparecer con sus ojos.

Se sentaron los 6 en una mesa y los chicos trajeron algo de beber, Jack se sentó junto a Elsa y esta le acaricio la pierna, sin darse cuenta que Jack se tensó por completo, ella río cuando el ronroneo en su oído.

-¿Y los muebles?-, pregunto Ana, Kristoff señalo hacia arriba y Aster negó con la cabeza

-Debieron ver le trabajo para subirlos, aquí tu conejo y tu corazón de chocolate no ayudaron para nada, solo fui yo y mis músculos-, bromeo Aster mientras señalaba primero a Jack y luego a Kristoff

-Hubieras estado aquí para verlo, mientras Kristoff y yo cargábamos un sillón él estaba recostado en el comiendo uvas-, susurro Jack al oído de Elsa para que nadie escuchara, esta sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Los seís rieron mientras la cena transcurría, vieron a Caillech y Norte sentarse al lado de unos clientes mientras las mesas se llenaban por completo, Jack se paró junto a Elsa para ir por unas bebidas mientras una chica rubia se acercó a ellos

**(N.A.: Esta parte es sin fines de ofender a todos aquellos de les guste Rapunzel, pero es que a mí en lo personal, odio que la emparejen con Jack. FAVOR DE ABSTENERSE A HACER COMENTARIOS DESAGRADABLES.)**

-Jack Frost no vas a saludar-, pregunto la mujer, Elsa miro su vestido rosa chillante demasiado corto y ajustado.

-Rapunzel, que gusto-, saludo Jack mientras tomaba de la cintura a Elsa, para Rapunzel no pasó desapercibido el gesto, barrio con descaro a Elsa quien desvió la miraba y rodeo los ojos.

-Caillech invito a mi madre y padre, ya sabes, fuimos de sus primeros clientes-, sonrió excesivamente mientras asentía.

-Pero no los primero y favoritos-, susurro con una mueca y cambio de tema antes de que replicara algo –Mira te presento a mi novia, Elsa-, anuncio Jack mientras Rapunzel reía burlonamente, extendió la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Elsa mientras esta la miraba fríamente.

-¿Elsa?... a tus padres les gustan los nombre de leyendas -, se burló mientras la veía descaradamente, Jack no entendía de que iba esto, Rapunzel no tenía por qué ser descortes, lo de ellos había terminado.

-Si bueno… al menos no tengo un nombre tan…. Como… como dijiste Jack… Rapunzel, si ya lo había escudado un amigo tuvo una fiesta de soltero, ya sabes de esas con alcohol y estripers, había exactamente una chica con tu nombre… no conoces a **Gadiel Mendoza* **¿o si?-, dijo Elsa en tono burlón mientras Jack llevaba una mano a la boca para evitar sonreír abiertamente, Rapunzel bufo y hecho su larga melena rubia hacía atrás.

-Insinuas algo-, siseo ella molesta

-¿Yo?... claro que no, hablamos de nombres cierto-, inquirió Elsa mientras reprimía el instinto de salir de ahí con Jack del brazo, Rapunzel se recompuso un poco y le sonrío a Jack mientras Elsa estallaba por dentro, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hablamos Jack…-, se despidió y salió de allí, mientras Elsa caminaba hacia la mesa con Jack siguiéndola.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-, pregunto Ana a Jack

-Mamá los invito…-, susurro molesto, Elsa no lo miro mientras se sentaban

-Elsa…-, la llamo y ella giro su rostro

-Ella, bueno no sé qué fue eso pero no significa nada-, explico él sin saber que decir, Elsa se calmó y trato de recordar que en realidad no tenía por qué celar, lo que paso entre ellos fue en otro tiempo, no le interesaba, él estaba ahí con ella.

-No eres tu… solo no me gusta que te vean-, se acercó hasta rozar sus labios

-Debería ser un delito verte así-, le dijo antes de besarlo, Jack acaricio su pierna desnuda por debajo de la mesa y ella sonrío

-¿Estabas celosa?-, pregunto él con suficiencia

-No lo voy a admitir-, dijo ella negando con la cabeza mientras Jack sonreía

Estuvieron platicando y saludando a varios conocidos, Jack presentaba a Elsa mientras la sostenía de la cintura y ella sonreía, por varios momentos quería que esa palabra fuera real, "mi novia", más que eso ella quería proclamar lo mismo, "mi novio".

Caillech pidió a Jack que fuera por unos últimos canapés a una de las oficinas de arriba, le dio un ligero beso a Elsa en los labios y subió mientras ella platicaba con Periwinkle, después de unos momentos, Aster invito a su esposa a bailar mientras Elsa subía, encontró la sala de juntas entre abierta y entro sigilosamente para mirar a ciertos adolescentes algo pegados uno sobre otro.

-Ana…-, llamó ella y los dos se separaron mientras Kristoff recomponía la compostura

-Elsa me has dado un susto-, jadeo la menor de los Frost

-Y ni te quiero contar si hubiera sido otro y no yo-, bromeó Elsa sonriendo

-Solo nos besábamos Elsa-, explico Kristoff

-Si bueno… aun no es tiempo para esos "besos", vayan abajo antes de que alguien más un poco más grande los encuentre, no sé… se les ocurre cualquiera de tus celosos hermanos-, inquirió mientras Ana bufaba y hacía un mohín haciendo a Kristoff sonreír.

-No es justo… no era más de lo que tú hacías con Jack en la cocina-, la miro Ana pícaramente

-Si señorita, pero aun somos 5 años mayores que ustedes así que… abajo… antes de que me arrepienta de haber hecho de que la mini-telenovela terminara-, Ana sonrió negando y Kristoff la miro con gratitud mientras bajaban, Elsa fue hacía la única oficina que tenía la luz encendida, la puerta estaba cerrada, iba a abrirla cuando escucho la voz de Jack.

-Rapunzel… esperan esto abajo-, replico

-Solo quería saludarte… en privado-, anuncio ella

-Bien ¿Qué crees? Ya lo hiciste-, replico él de nuevo, mientras Elsa reia bajito

-Vamos Jack ya puedes dejar ese papel. Además no te estoy pidiendo nada, pero no vas a negar que nos divertimos, el que ella este aquí no cambia nada, hace un año según yo entendía yo era tu novia y aun así, bueno esa noche fue muy buena ¿no?-, pregunto mientras Elsa rechinaba los dientes, no importaba, ella no sabía que ese momento la mentira de la novia solo era una pantalla, ellos ni si quiera se conocían pero ahora era diferente y se lo iba a dejar muy en claro

-Rapunzel… por favor-, pidió Jack mientras ella se reía

-¿Te pongo nervioso?-, pregunto en voz baja

-No, solo no te quiero alejar de manera brusca-, respondió el exasperado

-Vamos Jack se le ve que es simple… por favor, a ti te gustan mucho más como diríamos… mujer-, termino Rapunzel mientras Elsa abría la puerta harta de toda esta habladuría, con la sangre hirviendo, Jack abrió los ojos con miedo de que ella creyera lo que todo esto podía significar. Para su sorpresa Elsa camino con una sonrisa hasta Rapunzel mientras la miraba maliciosamente.

-Rapunzel… querida… de verdad te entiendo que después de haber pasado una noche con Jack, entiendo que te arrastres, de verdad que si… no te culpo… tan solo mírame la cara, pero ven te voy a explicar-, se burló mientras la tomaba del hombro y Rapunzel se alejara enojada de que ella no hubiera peleado con Jack

-Veras, existen algunos juguetitos… ya sabes aparatitos que te pueden ayudar con tu necesidad porque él… bueno no creo que puede estar libre de nuevo-, se acercó a Jack y lo beso mientras Rapunzel salía demasiado cabreada.

-Touche-, susurro Jack, Elsa sonrio tenuemente, pero toda aquella actuación no era verdad porque aun las palabras de ella retumbaban en la cabeza ¿Y si no era lo suficiente para él? Jack podía prometer muchas cosas ahora pero ¿Cuándo duraría? Y si se cansaba de ella y si al regresar se ponía a comparar, las inseguridades la golpearon mientras regresaban abajo. Jack noto que Elsa no estaba bien, permaneció algo abstraída el resto de la noche, quizás pensó que si se molestó por aquellas ridiculeces de Rapunzel pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella, no frente a todos.

Ya entrada la madrugada la gente fue despidiéndose hasta que solo quedo la familia, comenzaron a recoger las mesas, juntaron la basura y las botellas, Caillech, Ana y Kristoff se fueron en el auto con Norte, Aster y Periwinkle se irían en su propio auto y Jack y Elsa en el de él.

-Bien hora de la camita-, se despidió Aster mientras salía con Periwinkle, Jack asintió mientras acomodaba las últimas sillas plegables.

Elsa subió para dejar la mantelería en la sala de juntas, que en realidad era un pretexto para esquivar a Jack, no quería regresar a la casa, no quería estar en la habitación, se sentía insegura, aun cuando no lo quisiera, temía que Jack la comparara con cualquier otra, quizás no hoy pero si después, lo peor es que en realidad ellos no tenían nada, fácilmente él podía irse.

Salió de la sala de juntas y se disponía a bajar cuando miro la oficina donde antes él le había enseñado sus dibujos, fue hasta ahí y la abrió, entro quedándose parada frente al escritorio con los dibujos sobre el.

-Elsa…-, susurro Jack mientras ella no se giro

-Elsa… si te molesto que Rapunzel estuviera ahí… no-, comenzó Jack confuso, temía perderla por una idiotez… por que la amaba, así es la amaba… desde hace días.

-Olvídalo-, susurro Elsa

-No… dime que te pasa-, dijo él detrás de ella sin tocarla, solo la electricidad de sus cuerpos chocando

-Nada-, murmuro ella

-Pues ese nada me está molestando, sinceramente no te entiendo, yo no hice nada-, espeto Jack algo molesto

-Ella tiene razón… ¿Desde cuándo tus gustos cambiaron tanto?-, susurro Elsa mientras Jack se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz

-De eso va todo-, contesto Jack

-No me vas a decir que yo soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo Jack…-, se burló Elsa con los ojos algo llorosos (cosa que él no noto) y él la giraba casi con enojo contenido

-No, no te lo voy a decir porque ni yo se… si estamos en ese plan entonces tu explícame, porque de verdad hace una semana yo me hubiera acostado con Rapunzel ante sus insinuaciones-, murmuro Jack enojado, enojado porque ella no lo entendiera, ella era todo, la única que lo ponía al mil, la única que lo sacaba de la realidad, la única que lo divertía, la única, así de sencillo.

-No necesito saberlo-, replico Elsa entre dientes

-No, si lo necesitas… porque no sé qué hiciste-, continuo mientras me encerraba entre el escritorio y su cuerpo, levanto su cara con su mano obligándola a verlo.

-No me movió ni un cabello… no he pensado en nada más desde que te vi con esto-, señalo el vestido con coraje.

-No he pensado en nada más que hacerte mía…-, le dijo antes de besarla impaciente, ella respondió solo un momento antes de relajarse

-Eres hombre Jack…-, espetó

-Eso no importa si tu no entiendes… eres mi dueña… me tienes en tus manos…-, murmuro mientras la volvía a besar con impaciencia.

Elsa enredo sus dedos en su cabello mientras lo acercaba a ella, su dueña, eso era lo que quería saber y ser, quería que el fuera todo suyo, todo él, para siempre, ella ya le pertenecía, eran dos partes incompletas separadas.

Jack la alzo solo un poco para que quedara sentada en el escritorio, los papeles se arrugaron pero ninguno de los dos se inmuto, Jack beso y lamio su cuello mientras ella lo separaba un poco

-Eres mío Mi Caballero de las Nieves… mío-, anuncio mientras lo atraía y lo besaba, él acaricio sus piernas y subió su vestido hasta sus muslos, Elsa comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, al punto de que los botones desistieron, Jack se separó un poco para desabrochar y quitarle el vestido viendo así el conjunto de lencería que llevaba, Elsa se mordío el labio ante su mirada, era el único conjunto que ella llevaba para él viaje, al menos lo único lo suficientemente revelador, Jack la beso y Elsa comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón y se deshizo de la estorbosa prenda, beso de nuevo a Elsa mientras ella acariciaba su trasero y metía sus manos por dentro de su bóxer.

Jack beso su hombro y la inclino para besar sus voluminosos pechos sobre la tela, Elsa gimió y se arqueo más mientras sus piernas se enredaban alrededor de sus caderas.

Jack deslizo una de sus manos por debajo del sostén mientras Elsa mordía su labio.

Lo alejo con un gruñido y se deshizo del estorboso sostén ella misma mientras Jack sonreía, Elsa lo alejo un poco más mientras se levantaba y se quitaba lentamente su última prenda, Jack no apartaba su mirada mientras su erección palpitaba volviéndolo loco.

Elsa volvió a sentarse en el escritorio con las piernas abiertas hacia él, sin divisiones y sin temor, porque él que tenía al frente era el hombre que amaba, Jack se acercó y las manos de Elsa quitaron su estorbosa ropa interior, mientras Jack la besaba mordiendo tenuemente sus labios, apretó su erección con sus dos manos haciéndolo jadear y después lo condujo hasta su entrada mientras ella gemía tenuemente, Jack la tomo por la cintura y entro en ella de golpe, Elsa enredo sus piernas y hecho sus manos hacia atrás para sostenerse en el escritorio mientras Jack lamia y jugaba con sus pezones y sus embestidas eran insistentes y muy profundas.

Jack sentía y solo quería más y más, la sensación era tan fuerte solo imaginable con una persona… aquella a la que amas, son explicaciones o razones, solo la amas.

La levanto un poco para encontrar su boca y sus lenguas danzaron mientras él seguía con sus movimientos y Elsa gemía en su boca, mordió su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Se separó solo un poco para mirarla mientras hacía círculos lentos dentro de ella, ella lo miraba a los ojos, ambas miradas gritaban lo que sus bocas y ano pudieron callar.

-Te amo-, gimió Elsa mientras él la besaba

-Y yo a ti Mi Reina de las Nieves…-, dijo mientras empujaba fuerte y sentía como su semilla se sembraba en ella, como ella se retorcía y gritaba.

_Continuara…_

**Hola chicos, enserio perdón por la tardanza pero es que tenía exámenes super importantes, tanto que no tuve tiempo ni para dormir **

**Espero que POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS :D**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Es mi chico soñado, se llama Gadiel Mendoza, hermoso no? :3**


	11. Noche sin Sueño

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Hola mis personitas hermosas, soy LaReinedesNieges y me temo que les debo de decir con lástima que este es el 10° y antepenúltimo capitulo del fic, lo sé, lo sé, incluso yo estoy llorando **** .**

**Pero… estoy pensando en hacer un capitulo extra, como un epilogo, ya que esta historia por no tiene; si les gusta la idea dejen reviews o mándenme un MP para saber qué les parece **

**Bueno, sin más cosas o avisos que decirles los dejo leer el capítulo en paz**

**Ni Frozen ni RoTG no me pertenecen (tampoco la historia) todo es a los respectivos autores**

_&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;  
__Noche Sin Sueño_

Elsa saboreo las palabras de Jack mientras su cuerpo temblaba, jamás se podría describir todas las sensaciones que la inundaban, su corazón latía descontroladamente al punto de sentir su pecho doler, quizás solo a causa de su imaginación pero era extenuante, su vientre se estrujaba y sus pies se retorcían casi por voluntad propia, sentía sus mejillas arder, era una extraña clase de nerviosismo, y a la vez inmensa, inmensa alegría.

Sin poder soportarlo más soltó un grito agudo mientras sus manos se rendían y de no ser porqué Jack afianzaba su espalda con sus manos, hubiera caído rendida en el escritorio, después de prácticamente una explosión en su interior, sintió sus músculos tan laxos como gelatina, se calmó mientras Jack recargaba algo de su peso en ella, y respiraba contra su piel cerca de su corazón.

Acaricio sus cabellos blancos mientras trataba de encontrar su voz, su respiración incontrolable, pasaron minutos antes de que pudiera pensar claramente.

Jack no quería separase de ella, ni un solo centímetro, quería quedarse así, ella lo amaba, era un sentimiento que no había vivido jamás, nunca se había enamorado ni lo había buscado, pero no había equivocación en sus palabras, la amaba, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Cuando al fin fue capaz de controlar su respiración beso su piel mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

No se dijeron nada por un momento, Elsa tomo su cara entre sus manos y acaricio sus pómulos, como si quisiera asegurase de que era real.

-¿De verdad?-, pregunto Elsa, Jack sabía exactamente a qué se refería y sabía que ella tenía miedo, hasta él lo tenía, pero no importaba.

-Te amo-, le dijo mirándola a los ojos, mientras Elsa sonreía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Repítelo Mi Caballero-, ordenó sonriendo como Jack jamás la había visto sonreír, él se río tenuemente y llevo sus manos a su nuca mientras su cabello rubio platinado se enredaba en sus dedos.

-Estoy completamente enamorado de ti Mi Reina de las Nieves-, le sonrió y ella lo beso mientras lo abrazaba.

Jack beso su hombro mientras veía sus dibujos arrugados detrás de Elsa, algunas hojas estaban bastante estrujadas, se río y Elsa se separó con el ceño fruncido.

-Si no te gustan… no es necesario que los dejes así-, se burló mientras ella veía la hoja arrugada que el agitaba en su cara.

-Estoy haciendo un favor visual… este trabajo puede dañar los ojos-, siguió burlonamente ella mientras Jack besaba su nariz.

-No cambias ¿cierto?-, inquirió mientras ella le sacaba la lengua y buscaba hacia el suelo.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?-, pregunto sin mirarlo, Jack tomo su cara entre sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién dijo que podías vestirte?-, pregunto con voz ronca viendo su cuerpo con completo descaro, lo que ha Elsa hizo querer acercarse algo más a él pero se contuvo.

-Jack estamos en la oficina…-, replico mientras él se encogía de hombros.

-No he terminado contigo-, amenazó con una sonrisa torcida sexy

-Ni yo contigo pequeño engreído… solo estoy proponiendo cambiar de escenario-, murmuro Elsa contra sus labios mientras su lengua los tocaba suavemente, Jack gruño y la acerco para besarla mientras ella sonreía.

-El cambio recuerdas…-, susurro ella cuando Jack acariciaba el borde de sus pechos.

-Claro, claro… pero lo haremos a mi manera-, contesto mientras Elsa se quedaba ahí y él se agachaba, levanto una de sus piernas y le beso la pantorrilla mientras la acariciaba con sus manos, Elsa de dio cuenta que él tenía sus bragas en sus manos, le puso su ropa interior en ese pie y luego repitió la acción con el otro, lo levanto, lo beso y acaricio mientras introducía la ropa, se levantó lo más despacio posible torturándola mientras subía sus bragas y acariciaba sus piernas y sus músculos, Elsa estaba prácticamente mordiéndose el labio hasta sangrar y concentrándose para no deshacer todo el trabajo de Jack, quitarse de nuevo esa estorbosa ropa y montarse en él.

Cuando la prenda quedo en su lugar Jack acaricio el encaje, y por consiguiente su trasero y su sexo por sobre la tela mientras le veía y reía.

-¿Qué pasa amor… tú querías vestirte?-, bromeó él mientras acariciaba los costados de ella hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos, Elsa le saco la lengua y él sonrió mientras tomaba el sostén que estaba detrás de ella en el escritorio, lo deslizo por sus brazos y lo acomodo sin ser necesario en cada uno de sus pechos, amoldando la copa de cada uno, Elsa gimió en tono bajo haciéndolo sonreír, la abrazo para abrochar la prenda en su espalda mientras besaba su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

-La idea no era tan mala después de todo…-, le murmuro mientras lamia su oreja, haciendo que Elsa cerrara los ojos y se pegara a él. Jack se separó casi a regañadientes y tomo su bóxer y se los puso mientras Elsa gruñía, ella quería regresarle el "favor" con la ropa, pero él sabía que si ella llegaba a tomarlo o incitarlo de esa manera jamás saldrían de ahí.

Jack terminaba de ponerse sus pantalones cuando Elsa tomo aun solo con su lencería la cintura de él y llevo sus manos hasta el cierre, acaricio su erección mientras sonreía y él tensaba la mandíbula.

-El escenario Elsa-, replico él entre dientes

-Solo estoy ayudando a abrochar el pantalón Jack-, dijo ella mientras subía el cierre y alzaba las manos para alejarse y recoger su vestido.

Ella abrocho su vestido mientras Jack se ponía la camisa y aun sin abrocharla se sentaba en el sillón y se ponía los zapatos, Elsa acaricio le acaricio el cabello mientras se paraba delante de él y Jack cerraba los ojos aun con la vista en sus zapatos.

-Elsa…-, advirtió, ella alejo sus manos y se río bajito, Jack se levantó mientras ella se acercaba y se sentaba a horcadas sobre él.

-Elsa-, repitió en un jadeo, Elsa estaba eufórica de sus reacciones, se sentía sexy, sentía que su excitación era solo un reflejo de la de él y eso le encantaba, pero quería pasar tiempo así, solo juntos, bromeando, quería disfrutar de esta noche, de él y de su amor.

-Solo voy a abrochar la camisa-, se encogió de hombros y acaricio el abdomen antes de comenzar con él ultimo botón, Jack se reclino un poco mientras ella se divertía con su tortura, se detuvo en el tercer botón mientras él le acariciaba la cara.

-Dímelo… de nuevo-, pidió Jack mientras Elsa sonreía

-¿El qué?-, pregunto ella haciéndose la desmentida

Él bufo y ella se acercó a su cara para que su frente se pegara con la de él.

-Te amo Mi Caballero de las Nieves-, le susurro mientras él sonreía y la besaba solo con un simple roce.

Elsa se levantó y él termino de abrochar su camisa mientras ella se ponía sus tacones y acomodaba algo los papeles, sin mucho éxito, algunos no tenían remedio.

Jack tomo él saco en una mano y con la otra enlazo sus dedos con los de ella mientras salían rumbo al auto.

Jack pasó su saco por sus hombros de ella mientras salían, la noche era fría, las calles estaban solas mientras entraban al auto después de haber cerrado por completo la oficina.

Jack puso la calefacción mientras arrancaban y Elsa entrelazaba los dedos de la mano libre de él con la suya.

-Y dime… ¿Alguna idea?…-, inquirió él mientras Elsa lo veía sonriendo,- Ya sabes… para tu escenario-, Elsa se encogió de hombros, y se movió para besar la mejilla de él.

-Se admiten sugerencias-, dijo en tono pícaro y él sonrió.

-Te mostrare mi lugar favorito… estamos justo a tiempo-, susurro mientras veía su reloj marcar minutos antes de las 4 de la mañana.

Elsa sintió curiosidad del lugar al que se dirigían y casi soltó una carcajada al ver que él estacionaba el auto delante de una cafetería al pie de la carretera de esas que están abiertas las 24 horas.

-Ok… tu lugar favorito es muy… "cool"-, bromeo ella y Jack rodeo los ojos.

-Te iba a traer chocolate caliente… ahora solo comprare para mí-, replico Jack mientras ella reía y esperaba en el auto, minutos después él salió con dos chocolates calientes y entro en el auto aun con un enojo teatral.

-¿Y ese chocolate?-, pregunto Elsa siguiéndole el juego.

-Lo vendo-, respondió él

-A si… ¿Cuál es su precio?... sabes tengo algo de frio-, respondió ella burlonamente.

-Un beso-, contesto él

-No… no tengo tanto frío-, replico ella y Jack sonrío encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió la ventana con ademán de tirar el otro chocolate y Elsa sonrío y giro su cara con cuidado para besarlo mientras Jack cuidaba de no derramar los chocolates.

-Ese es un anticipo-, susurro Elsa y él sonrió dándole los chocolates, arrancó de nuevo el auto y recorrieron un buen tramo de carretera antes de entrar a un camino de terracería que cruzaba el bosque, Elsa miro que se acercaba a algo parecido a un acantilado, sonrío al notar que la vista era perfecta para contemplar el amanecer que apenas se asomaba.

Jack estaciono el auto mientras veía a Elsa que miraba hacia el frete con una sonrisa, le acaricio la mejilla he inmediatamente esos ojos azules se enfocaron en él.

-¿Te gusta?-, preguntó y ella sintió mientras él sonreía y abría la puerta, el aire estaba algo frio pero después de todo a ellos nunca les molesto, ayudo a Elsa a salir y se recargo en el frente del auto mientras Elsa le daba su chocolate y se recargaba dejando en el su espalda recargada en el pecho de Jack.

-Gracias-, susurro Elsa mirando al frente mientras tomaba algo de su chocolate y él la sostenía de la cintura con un brazo.

-¿Por qué?-, murmuró Jack cerca de oído, con su nariz hundida en su cabello.

-Por todo… por esto, por este viaje, por… tu amor-, murmuro y él sonrío y beso su cuello.

-No quiero gratitud Mi Reina… quiero que me ames igual… eso es todo lo que pido-, murmuro contra su piel y ella sonrío, se giró mientras dejaba el chocolate medio vacío en el auto.

-Pues te amo…-, le murmuro mientras él sonreía y la besaba suavemente, Elsa se quedó abrazada a su pecho mientras él acariciaba su espalda por debajo del saco, miraron los primeros atisbos del amanecer, los colores pálidos difuminando el azul oscuro que prevale en las noches.

Jack beso la frente de Elsa y ella sonrío pero sus labios estaban algo fríos (más de lo acostumbrado), lo miro y él sonrío tenuemente mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-¿Tienes frio?-, murmuro ella mientras él sonreía tiernamente

-Soy un hombre fuerte-, dijo siguiéndole la broma ya que ella sabía muy bien que a ambos no les importaban el frio en absoluto.

-Ven volvamos al auto-, dijo, Jack suspiró vencido, pero antes de que pudiera voltear Elsa se había subido al asiento del conductor con una risa juguetona, Jack recogió los vasos de chocolate y se metió en el asiento del copiloto mientras Elsa ponía la calefacción.

-¿Pretendes manejar?-, se burló él jugueteando con las llaves, Elsa lo miro y sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No… voy a hacerte entrar en calor-, susurro mientras comenzaba a subir su vestido hasta alcanzar su ropa interior y levantarse un poco para sacarla lentamente, Jack trago mientras la veía tirar la prenda y moverse para pasarse al asiento del copiloto y sentarse sobre él, aún permanecían vestidos salvo por esa excepción en la que no dejaba de pensar.

-Elsa… no traigo condón-, murmuro Jack mientras ella reía y lo tomaba de la cara con sus manos

-Jack, ¿quieres usar condón?-, él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio una ligero beso en los labios, buscaba un camino por debajo de su vestido, su mano encontró su sexo húmedo, mientras Elsa enredaba las manos en su cabello y hacia mucho más intenso el beso, Jack comenzó a acariciarla mientras ella se frotaba casi por instinto contra él, no quería separarse, ninguno de los dos quería terminar los interminables besos, no importaba mucho el aíre, Jack introducía un dedo en ella haciendo a Elsa gemir en tono bajo mientras él sonreía y besaba su cuello, acaricio su clítoris mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-Jack-, gimió mientras él intensificaba las caricias y luego los volvía tortuosamente lentas

-Elsa…-, llamo mientras ella encontraba su mirada

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-, preguntó mientras sus caricias aumentaban, Jack quería que para ellos fuera verdad, que ella supiera que era suya, su novia, que su relación ya no era nada comparado a lo que pensaron que seria, quería una relación con ella, la quería para siempre, ella se mordió el labio mientras trataba de responder, el no ayudaba mucho, Elsa apretó los hombros mientras él introducía dos dedos.

-Si… soy tu novia-, gimió mientras él sonreía

-Para siempre-, murmuro él mientras intensificaba los empujes de su mano y ella llegaba a su orgasmo mientras buscaba de nuevo sus labios

-Fue suficiente de juegos Mi Caballero-, susurro ella mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón, entre ambos lograron bajarlo para dejarlo libre la evidente excitación de él, Elsa sonrió y lo beso mientras él besaba su cuello y después ella se levantó y se volvió a sentar mientras los dos siseaban y gemían.

-Jamás me cansare de sentirte así-, murmuro Jack al oído de Elsa mientras esta se movía y disfrutaban de la sensación de él en su interior, llenándola por completo.

-¿Somos novios entonces?-, pregunto Elsa en un hilo de voz

-Eres mía… mi novia, mi mujer, mi Reina de las Nieves, mi negociadora favorita-, contesto mientras acariciaba sus músculos y ella se apoyaba en el asiento para moverse mejor, Jack llevo las manos a sus caderas y comenzó a seguir sus movimientos y a levantar las caderas mientras ella gemía cada vez más fuerte.

-Creo que hicimos las cosas en el orden equivocado… ¿No crees?-, se burló ella entre dientes mientras él no le daba tregua

-Es nuestro orden particular-, contestó Jack mientras una de sus manos viajaban hacia el clítoris de Elsa en cuanto él lo acaricio mientras ella lo hacía entrar y salir sintió como su según orgasmo llegaba y él aumento los movimientos para que unos cuantos golpes más el también disfrutara de esa sensación de éxtasis.

Elsa se quedó sobre el pecho de Jack aun con él dentro, no se movieron mientras él sonreía al mirar los cristales del auto totalmente empañados, Elsa lo miro y el señalo a la ventana.

-Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida-, murmuro Elsa mientras él la miraba

Jack sonrió pero negó con la cabeza mientras sus manos la acariciaban por debajo del vestido

-Para mí hay una mejor-, contesto mientras Elsa lo miraba confundida y algo recelosa, él acaricio su ceño fruncido y después sus labios.

-Mi noche favorita es cuando tocaste mi puerta hace nueve días, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Elsa, Reina de las Nieves, tú y ese extraño acuerdo-, explico mientras Elsa sonreía y lo besaba, se acomodó en su pecho mientras dejaba caer una pequeña lagrima… una lagrima de felicidad y así se quedaron un rato mientras los ruidos del bosque matutino comenzaban a inundar el ambiente.

_Continuara…_

**Los AMÓ!**

**LaReinedesNieges**


	12. Primera Cita

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Hola mis pequeñitos aquí está su Reine, les traigo el 11° capítulo de este maravilloso Fic creado por . Sin más excusas los dejo leer **

**Ni Frozen ni RoTG no me pertenecen todo es a sus respectivos autores**

_Primera Cita_

Dentro del auto camino a casa de los Frost reinaba un silencio pacifico, placentero, era la confirmación de que ni Jack ni Elsa deseaban otro lugar más que este, más que sus presencias unidas, sus manos entrelazadas recordaban cada centímetro de piel que cada uno había sentido del otro, era una sensación de leve electricidad, algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido.

Jack por primera vez no pisaba el acelerador, disfrutaba cada segundo con todo a su alrededor, el camino entre los arboles era acogedor, y solo él guardaba el secreto de su último encuentro, miró a Elsa quien había recargado su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerrando los ojos, ella suspiro con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios mientras Jack sonreía a la vez, ella estaba cansada, él lo sabía, porque siendo sinceros también él estaba molido, había sido la noche más larga, más placentera y más agotadora de su vida.

Aparcó el auto mientras ella permanecía con la respiración acompasada, se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle al oído.

-Llegamos Mi Reina-, ronroneo mientras ella sonreía

-No estaba dormida-, se burló ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-Si claro Arendelle-, bromeó él mientas salía del auto y la ayudaba a ella para entrar en la casa, tratando de no hacer ruido hasta que oyeron la voz de Norte provenir de la cocina.

-Ana, date prisa solo tenemos unos minutos-, le decía a su hija mientras se alistaban para salir, Elsa escondió la cara en el pecho de Jack y este río mientras trataban de no hacerse notar al dirigirse a las escaleras, Elsa solo quería llegar a la habitación, porque una cosa era poder poner en su lugar a las broas de Aster al verlos salir del sótano y otro mirar a su "suegro" mientras este se da cuenta que apenas regresan, se pondría como farolito en solo pensarlo.

-¿Por qué no se limitan a la casa?, la oficina era un lugar sagrado-, anuncio Aster lastimosamente en tono burlón sobresaltándolos al pie de las escaleras aun con pantalón de dormir y una playera.

-Apenas regresan-, inquirió él con la sonrisa burlona

-No… ¿Tú crees?-, pregunto Elsa de forma irónica

-Jackie tu novia esta de pésimo humor, de verdad hermanito si tienes algún problema ya sabes cómo medico puedo recetarte de esas pastillas azules-, bromeo Aster mientras Jack gruñía y su novia soltaba una risita sin poder detenerse.

Jack la atrajo más hacia él y la vio a los ojos mientras la estrechaba a su cintura y sus manos bajaban un poco más debajo de sus caderas.

-¿Tengo algún problema?-, pregunto él mientras Elsa negaba con la cabeza y se mordía el labio, Jack sonrió y la beso inocentemente solo rozando esos labios que lo enloquecían, Elsa disfruto del roce mientras sonreía.

-¡Conejos! aún sigo aquí-, anuncio Aster mientras los dos reían y Jack negaba con la cabeza

-¿Y no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-, inquirió mientras miraba a Elsa

-Buenos días papá-, saludo Aster mientras Norte sonreía y miraba la escena

-Buenos días-, anuncio mientras Jack abrazaba a Elsa que trataba de desaparecer entre su cuerpo y murmuraba un tenue saludo.

Aster se botaba de la risa mientras Ana salía de la cocina y también soltaba una risita.

-Nos vemos en la comida chicos-, dijo Norte sonriendo a su hijo mientras Ana buscaba la mirada de Elsa.

-Adiós tortolos-, anuncio mientras salía de la casa con la mochila de la escuela, Jack comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido de Elsa mientras Aster aún seguía riendo unos escalones arriba.

-Mamá ya no vera del mismo modo la oficina-, bromeó él, mientras Elsa le sacaba la lengua rumbo a la habitación, cuando llegaron se tumbó en la cama mientras Jack se sentaba a su lado.

-Al menos a tus papas no les queda duda que eres sexualmente activo-, murmuro ella mientras Jack reía.

-¿Por qué no tomas una ducha?-, sugirió, pensando que podría preparar el desayuno para antes de que por fin pudieran dormir un poco. Elsa sonrío y se levantó para quedar a su altura mientras Jack le ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Me acompañas?-, preguntó Elsa mordiéndose el labio, él se estaba convirtiendo en su completa adicción, Elsa negó mentalmente y corrigió, no… ya era una adicta.

-Si te acompañara, no terminaríamos nunca-, murmuro él rozándose sus labios, Elsa hizo un mohín y Jack se río mientras el estómago de ella gruñía

-Además creo que tienes hambre-, inquirió él y ella rodeo los ojos, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.

-No, ese el ruido que mi estomagó hace cuando estoy molesta-, gruño Elsa mientras caminaba al baño, Jack se levantó y jaló su brazo para atraerla hacía si.

-¿Estas molesta?-, pregunto en tono juguetón

-Si-, fingió ella mientras él besaba su cuello

-¿Mucho?-, murmuro él mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja, su aliento erizo la piel de Elsa mientras lo separaba para mirar sus ojos.

-Eres odioso-, replicó ella mientras él reía

-Aja-, se burló él mientras la besaba tenuemente

-Te amo-, dijo contra sus labios mientras ella sonreía

-Te amo-, respondió ella mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y la alzaba solo un poco para que sus pies se separaran tenuemente del suelo

-Me encanta escucharte decirlo-, expuso Jack mientras ella sonreía y luego se ponía algo pensativa mientras su mano acariciaba el cabello de él

-No soy la primera que te lo dice-, aseguro mientras Jack se ponía algo serio para luego apretarla más contra él, él sabía a lo que se refería, había estado con muchas mujeres, y algunas se había empecinado en crearse una relación que él no deseaba hasta ahora, hasta ella.

-Pero si es la primera vez que lo digo, y la primera que ansió oírlo-, aseguro mientras ella sonreía, eso era suficiente para Elsa, suficiente para siempre.

Se quedaron unos segundos así solo mirándose mientras sus ojos hablaban o tal vez no, pero era extraordinario.

-A menos que hayas cambiado de idea, necesito mis piernas para poder caminar a la ducha-, bromeo Elsa mientras él rodeaba los ojos

-Y yo soy el odioso-, bromeo Jack y ella saco la lengua antes de meterse al baño

Jack bajo a la cocina para prepárale unos omelets y servir jugo y café y llevarlos a la habitación, Periwinkle bajo para observar con una sonrisa entre burlona y tierna.

-Estas perdido-, aseguro ella mientras él frunció el ceño

-La amas ¿verdad?-, continuo Periwinkle mientras se servía café.

-Como no pensé hacerlo nunca-, murmuro Jack riéndose de su contundente afirmación.

-Bueno Aster tiene razón… ¿Se lo pedirás?-, continuo mientras Jack sabía que aun cuando lo deseara con todo lo que poseía… era complicado, no podía pedirle que se casara con él, cuando apenas habían iniciado una relación, suspiro y negó lentamente con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Ella es algo extraña-, aseguró y Periwinkle sonrió

-No me digas-, se burló mientras él reía

-No creo que solo eso baste, no me importa nada más que estar con ella, quiero… hacer algo especial… no sé-, tartamudeo mientras Periwinkle escuchaba.

-¿Por qué no la llevas a cenar, hoy es su última noche aquí, sal con ella y platícalo?-, sugirió mientras él sonreía

-Me estas ayudando-, cuestionó en tono burlón

-Aun sigues siendo el hermano de mi esposo, y bueno ya no eres tan idiota-, se encogió de hombros

-Gracias… creo-, murmuro Jack mientras terminaba de preparar su desayuno.

-Tú encárgate de preparar todo y deja a tu amada extraña en mis manos-, susurro mientras Jack asentía con una sonrisa y salía de la cocina.

Elsa termino de ducharse y se muro al espejo aun solo con la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, se veía diferente, se sentía completa, se sentía feliz, por una vez en su vida sabía que no estaba sola.

Salió para encontrarse a Jack entrando con una bandeja de desayuno, le sonrío y él regreso el gesto cálidamente, él paso sus ojos por su cuerpo mientras ella reía.

-Gracias-, susurro Elsa mientras sacaba unos pantalones pegados, comenzó a cepillarse el cabello aun con la toalla y Jack dejó la bandeja en el buró para caminar hacia ella.

-Estas tentando mi autocontrol Mi Reina-, susurro sin tocarla a pocos centímetros de que su pecho tocara la espalda de ella

-¿En serio?-, preguntó mientras tomaba el nudo de la toalla, Jack quiso girarla y tomarla ahí mismo pero no, ella se merecía una noche especial, nada de sexo desenfrenado, él quería que ella disfrutara de cada segundo y por eso tenían que descansar, además estaba seguro de que ella tenía sueño, había aprendido a conocerla como nadie.

-Tomare una ducha fría-, gruño él dándole un beso en el cuello demasiado lento, Elsa cerró los ojos y sonrío tenuemente por causar esas reacciones en él.

Se puso sus pantalones y termino de cepillar su cabello para sentarse en la cama y comer un poco de la fruta que él había traído, robo un pedazo de omelet mientras él salía, Jack llevaba puesto solo el pantalón de dormir, se sentó en la cama junto a Elsa y comieron prácticamente en silencio, cuando ya había terminado Elsa sonrío antes de tomar algo de jugo

-Sabes me podría acostumbrar a esto-, bromeo mientras miraba a Jack, ella no podía aun racionalizar todo lo que sentía por él, lo había encontrado sin siquiera buscarlo, era su regalo.

-¿Qué?... los huevos y el queso-, dijo en tono burlón, Elsa rodeo los ojos y le pegó en el hombro

-Estoy bromeando amor, sé que soy "perfecto"-, se burló Jack y Elsa río

-Nadie te ha dicho que eres engreído y egocéntrico-, replico ella y él asintió

-Yo me lo digo todos los días-, murmuro mientras ella le sacaba la lengua

-Tonto-, espetó ella mientras Jack alejaba la bandeja hacia el buró y se recostaba atrayéndola con él

-Tonta tu-, sonrío él y Elsa se acurrucó contra su pecho besando ligeramente su piel

-Mi tonto-, aceptó con una sonrisa

-Elsa…-, llamó y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Quieres ir a cenas conmigo hoy… como una cita?-, dijo él y Elsa sonrió mientras asentía

-Nuestra primera cita-, bromeó ella

-Nuestra primera cita-, concordó Jack mientras Elsa cerraba los ojos recostaba contra su pecho y él se acomodaba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Después de haber dormido un poco Jack se levantó dejando a Elsa dormida en la cama tratando de no despertarla, bajó para hacer las reservaciones en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, al bajar su familia había terminado de comer y veían la televisión, su mamá había ido a la oficina y su padre al hospital.

-Hola bello durmiente-, bromeó Aster mientras él rodeaba los ojos

-¿Y Elsa?-, pregunto Ana mientras miraba a Periwinkle

-Aun duerme-, susurro Jack

-Está bien déjalo en nuestras manos, ¿A qué hora salen?-, inquirió su pequeña hermana

-A las 6:30-, contestó él con el ceño fruncido

-Tú solo encárgate de estar listo-, aseguro Periwinkle levantándose del sillón junto con Ana, salieron mientras Jack se sentaba al lado de Kristoff

-Compadezco a Elsa-, murmuro Kristoff con una sonrisa

-Yo también-, admitió Jack

Elsa se despertó sin encontrar a Jack a su lado, la sangre se le enfrió de repente hasta que pudo visualizar a Periwinkle y Ana mirándola con impaciencia.

-Buenos días-, saludo la pequeña de los Frost

-Técnicamente sería buenas tardes-, contesto Elsa mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Claro, claro… ahora tenemos que probarte uno de mis vestidos-, susurro Periwinkle mientras Elsa ponía cara de pocos amigos.

-No más vestidos-, se cruzó de brazos mientras las otras dos reían

-Vas a salir a cenar románticamente con tu príncipe azul… debes usar vestido-, suspiro Ana y Periwinkle y Elsa rieron.

-Ana… derramas miel-, replico Elsa y ella saco la lengua

-Yo ya soy diabética-, admitió Periwinkle mientras reían.

Fueron a la habitación de Aster y para sorpresa de Elsa, Periwinkle le mostró un lindo vestido azul, por debajo de rodilla, era elegante pero bonito y sensual, de gasa, con vuelos en la falda, era estraple, Elsa lo miró mientras le incitaban a probárselo.

Pensaron que el vestido le quedaría grande del busto pero Elsa lo llenaba muy bien, Ana le rizo el cabello en cascadas, dejando ver curvas en él.

Periwinkle aseguro a Elsa que podría quedárselo, como un regalo, ella sonrío incapaz de procesar tanta atención, Elsa siempre había sido sola contra el mundo y ahora no se imaginaba lejos de la familia Frost, deseo que fuera su familia.

Volvío a ponerse los lentes de contacto y Periwinkle la maquillo tenuemente, Caillech llego y le dio uno de sus abrigos a Elsa, estaba casi tan emocionada como sus otras dos hijas.

Cuando Elsa bajo las escaleras Jack estaba esperándola con una camisa y pantalón negro, la miro con una sonrisa mientras ella se mordía el labio.

-Elsa-, fue todo lo que murmuró antes de besarla, ella lo besó extrañando sus labios y no se separó hasta que Ana carraspeó en tono dramático.

-Diviértanse-, susurro Caillech mientras Elsa asentía

-¿A dónde vamos?-, preguntó ya de camino mientras Jack negaba con la cabeza

-Tu solo sígueme-, contesto mientras ella entrelazaba su mano sin decir más, esa era todo su respuesta

Al llegar, recorrieron el centro, Elsa tomo a Jack del brazo mientras caminaban, él los dirigió a un lindo restaurante iluminado tenuemente, cada mesa tenía una pequeña vela que hacia una linda iluminación increíble, se sentaron mientras él mesero les daba el menú.

Jack se tensó al mirar como él hombre observaba a su novia, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y lo beso frente al mesero.

-Tranquilo Frosty-, murmuro sonriendo

-Eres mía Mi Reina-, contesto y ella negó rodeando los ojos

-Yo lo sé… eso es lo importante-, contesto mientras él sonreía asintiendo

Cenaron mientras intentaban contarse algunas cosas de su niñez, Jack le contaba las travesuras de él y Aster, como conocieron a Kristoff, mientras Elsa le contaba de **Maison y Britt*,** los únicos amigos que tuvo viviendo con su madre.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, salieron del restaurante y caminaron algo más mientras la noche caía oscura y pacífica, Jack abrazó a Elsa mientras recorrían las calles hacia el auto.

Cuando subieron Jack sonrío mientras lo encendía y Elsa lo miró intrigada

-¿Sigues conmigo?-, le preguntó él mientras ella asentía confundida.

-Más sorpresas…-, inquirió y él sonrió aún más.

Elsa miro las calles que recorría hasta aparcar fuera de un elegante hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, tenía grandes jardines y una decoración sobria, Jack la miro y bajó del auto para ayudarla a bajar.

Elsa solo sonrío mientras él pasaba por la llave de su habitación ya reservada, sentía su estómago hecho nudos, como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran juntos, había sido perfecto, en cada uno de sus movimientos y ella solo esperaba en qué momento se despertaría.

Subieron a unos de las suites mientras Jack la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello suavemente, al entrar Elsa se quedó maravillada con la habitación, una cama en el centro de la habitación con cuatro postes que se alzaban en las esquinas, sosteniendo un velo que la cubría tenuemente, cientos de cojines la adornaban, las sábanas blancas y el edredón rojo lo hacían demasiado irreal, había dos buró y un lindo tocador, un sofá y una puerta que debía ser el baño, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue una tina en medio de las esquinas de la habitación, estaba rodeada por un cuadro de azulejo en el piso, podrías rodearla con facilidad, la tina estaba llena y de ella salía humo por sobre las burbujas.

-¿Te gusta?-, susurro Jack mientras ella cerraba los ojos por impaciencia, porque su deseo y su necesidad de estar con él aumentaban, porque su corazón no podía soportar el amor que él le entregaba.

-Esto es…-, murmuro mientras se giraba y lo veía

-Te amo-, fue todo lo que ella pudo expresar mientras él sonreía conforme

-Elsa yo quiero pedirte… que me permitas estar contigo siempre-, le dijo con su frente pegada a la suya.

-Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de los días contigo-, murmuro mientras ella lo abrazaba

-No podría soportar que me dejaras sola, prométeme que jamás me dejaras-, susurro ella mientras él sabía exactamente todos sus temores.

-Jamás mientras yo viva mi amor-, murmuró antes de besarla

-Entonces tenemos un acuerdo-, se burló Jack hablando contra sus labios y ella sonrío negando

-Lo tenemos Mi Caballero de las Nieves

Él sonrió mientras le quitaba lentamente el abrigo por los brazos y ella lo miró mientras él acariciaba la piel que quedaba expuesta, sus manos viajaron a la camisa de Jack pero él la detuvo mientras le besaba

-Esta es tu noche amor-, murmuró mientras un escalofrío la recorría haciendo que Jack sonriera.

Camino rodeándola hasta quedar detrás para poder bajar el cierre del vestido y deslizarlo lentamente, Elsa se mordió el labio para evitar gemir solo por el roce de sus dedos contra su piel.

La abrazó pegándola a su pecho y beso su cuello mientras ella respiraba con mayor dificultad, le desabrocho el sostén y lo deslizó por sus brazos, mientras seguía besando su cuello lentamente solo roces incitadores.

Jack deslizó sus manos hasta su ropa interior y comenzó a bajarla lentamente mientras ella gemía en tono bajo, Elsa estaba desnuda mientras el permanecía completamente vestido pero era incapaz ya de hacer nada, aun sosteniéndola de la cintura la llevo hasta la tina y la ayudo a meterse mientras ella jadeaba ante la sensación del agua caliente en su piel, se sentó mientras Jack se agachaba detrás de ella, fuera de la tina, se dobló las mangas de la camisa y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros suavemente, Elsa echo su cabeza hacía atrás y miró a Jack antes de que este se agachara a besarla con sus caras contrapuestas.

-Ven-, susurró ella mientras él negaba tenuemente

-Déjame consentirte-, murmuro mientras le besaba su cuello y sus manos acariciaban sus brazos.

Jack iba de su cuello a sus brazos con sus manos mientras ella hacia tenues sonidos, él sonrió mientras sus manos bajaban un poco más sumergiéndolas en el agua y acariciaban sus costados hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Elsa gimió mientras él rozaba sus pezones con delicadeza bajo el agua

-Jack-, gimió mientras él sonreía y se acercaba a su oído

-¿Qué?-, murmuro con voz ronca besándole el lóbulo de la oreja y su cuello, pellizcó uno de sus pezones mientras que la otra mano acariciaba por debajo del otro.

-Jack-, volvió a susurrar mientras se revolvía tenuemente en la tina, Elsa sentía que su vientre palpitaba de manera frenética necesitaba su toque, necesitaba sentirlo, lo deseaba tanto como lo amaba.

Jack se levantó y camino para acuclillarse a un costado de la tina mientras la atraía para besarla, ella llevo sus manos a su cabello mojándolo mientras él sonreía.

Las manos de él se deslizaron para acariciar sus pechos y más abajo, Elsa se recargó de nuevo en la tina mientras Jack la acariciaba sin llegar aun a su sexo haciendo a Elsa gemir y gruñir de frustración.

-Jack… por favor-, murmuro con los dientes apretados.

-¿Qué?-, pregunto él sintiendo sus pantalones muy ajustados, si de él fuera ya estaría dentro de ella, pero quería que ella disfrutara, quería que ella le pidiera estar con él no solo por un deseo, sino por un sentimiento.

-Por favor-, dijo mientras él rozaba levemente su clítoris

-Dime…-, murmuro él mientras subía sus manos hasta su rostro y mojaba sus labios con sus dedos

-Hazme el amor Jack…-, susurro mientras él corazón de Jack latía desesperadamente, hacer el amor era lo que él quería de ahora en adelante junto a ella, era el mejor regalo, se estaba entregado completamente.

Jack busco el tapón de la tina y lo quito mientras el agua se iba descubriendo el cuerpo de Elsa, ella se acercó y lo beso mientras él se levantaba llevándola en brazos hasta la cama, la recostó suavemente mientras ella lo miraba y sin decir nada comenzaba a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, acariciado lentamente la piel expuesta, la quito y acaricio su pecho y la fina línea de vello blanco que desaparecía en su pantalón, él tenía sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella sin tocarla, mientras Elsa desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba lentamente, Jack se levantó un poco y lo quitó por completo mientras ella respiraba agitadamente y estiraba sus brazos para alcanzarlo, se deslizó sobre ella mientras ambos gemían y Jack besaba su cuello y acariciaba con delicadeza sus pechos, no había prisa, ni desenfreno, Jack se movía lentamente mientras Elsa jalaba su cabello tenuemente.

Sus caderas se sincronizaron mientras él empujaba cada vez más adentro, Elsa envolvió su cadera con ambas piernas mientras él seguía embistiendo.

-Te amo Jack, te amo-, susurro ella mientras él se movía y gemía en su oído

-Más…-, pidió ella mientras él acariciaba sus brazos y los llevaba detrás de su cabeza, una mano aprisionaba tenuemente sus muñecas mientras que la otra acariciaba sus pezones haciéndola gemir.

-Jack-, gimió con voz descompuesta mientras él comenzaba a empujar más y más fuerte, tomo sus manos con las suyas y comenzó a empujar mientras ella gemía y gritaba

-Más…-, gimió mientras él estaba perdido entre las sensaciones, entre su interior húmedo y su piel.

Él gimió mientras sus caderas se movían y las embestidas la hacían arquear la espalda mientras él capturaba su boca y empujaba de nuevo mientras el orgasmo los atrapaba.

Él se recostó sobre su espalda atrayéndola a él mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas y sus manos recorrían su pecho.

-Gracias por mi cita-, susurro Elsa y él sonrío

-De nada mi amor-, dijo con un hijo de voz y la respiración desigual

-Te amo Mi Reina de las Nieves…-, murmuro mientras ambos dormían felices de su acuerdo cumplido.

"_Ama el presente y esfuérzate, que nunca sabes que pasara en un futuro… puede que no veas a esa persona especial… aprovecha la oportunidad que otros perdimos"_

_-LaReinedesNieges-_

_Continuara…_

**Aclaraciones:**

***Es referencia a los personajes de Hielo Negro de Becca Fitzpatrick, me encanta esta pareja, por si aún lo lees el libro te lo recomiendo**


	13. Arendelle y Frost

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Hola chicos soy su reina, LaReinedesNieges y aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este maravilloso fic creado por: **

**Disfruten el capítulo y por favor dejen Reviews**

**Ni Frozen ni RoTG no me pertenecen, todo es a sus respectivos autores**

_Frost y Arendelle_

Elsa se despertó sintiéndose radiante, era un extraño sentimiento de felicidad que le hacía sentir cosquillas en el pecho y mariposas en el estómago, llego a pensar que parecía una adolescente pero así se sentía, estaba acostada sobre el pecho del hombre al que amaba, con que reía y bromeaba, con el que se entregaba cada segundo y el que la llevaba a muchos lugares que ella se quiera se imaginó, deseo quedarse en esa esplendida habitación para siempre, no salir y olvidarse de todo menos de él, pero tenían que regresar, a su casa, a la Universidad, a la realidad y no estaba segura si todo sería igual.

Lo miro por entre sus pestañas para encontrar a Jack mirando al techo con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza, parecía estar demasiado concentrado.

-¿Qué haces?-, preguntó ella aun con voz ronca, él la miro y sonrío deslumbrantemente antes de responder

-Pensaba-, fue su respuesta mientras ella se acercaba un poco más a sus labios

-No… ya en serio Jackson ¿Qué hacías?-, se burló y él río bajito

-Siempre tan simpática amor-, contesto él, Elsa estaba dispuesta a responder pero los labios de Jack silenciaron cualquier replica

-Buenos días-, murmuro contra sus labios

-¿Cómo has dormido?-, preguntó él mientras la estrechaba de su cintura y ella entrelazaba a un más sus piernas

-Las horas que he dormido bastante bien… pero lo que no he dormido… ha estado mejor-, aseguro Elsa para besarlo de nuevo mientras Jack la ponía sobre él.

-Fue la mejor cita de mi vida-, murmuro ella seriamente, él asintió y la miro de nuevo con gesto pensativo

-Está bien, supongamos que te creo que estas "pensando", ¿Qué es?-, preguntó Elsa mientras él delineaba sus labios con sus dedos

-Tengo miedo de perderte-, dijo él y ella frunció el ceño, Jack tenía miedo de tantas cosas, de quitarse la careta del "Playboy" de la Universidad, de regresar como solo él hombre que se había enamorado de Elsa, él que estaba dispuesto a tomar las riendas de la empresa de sus padres, él que quería casarse y formar una familia.

¿Cuáles eran los planes de ella?, ¿Qué haría después de la Universidad?, ¿Querría que los vieran juntos en la Universidad los últimos días antes de la graduación?, y después que… si le pedía que se casara con él… ¿Lo rechazaría?

-Jack-, lo llamó, haciendo que él retomara su atención a ella

-No puedes perder aquello que te necesita para vivir… no seas tonto Jackson no te desharás de mi tan rápido-, bromeó ligeramente mientras él sonreía aun temeroso

-Promételo-, insistía él y Elsa se tornó sería

-Lo juro…-, contesto Elsa antes de besarlo, el pánico le estrujaba el estómago, era novia de Jack Frost… como había pasado eso o como reaccionaria la mayoría de la población estudiantil, ante la despedida del soltero "más codiciado", no lo sabía… pero hablando claro tampoco le importaba mientras estuvieran así, juntos… amándose de todas las formas posibles.

Esas palabras le dieron el valor que él necesitaba para darle su último regalo.

Jack se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su pantalón, miro a Elsa antes de sacar una pequeña caja, ella dejo de respirar mientras el temor bailaba en los ojos de Jack, fue hasta la cama de nuevo y se sentó al lado de ella, tomándole las manos.

-Todos piensan que te pediré que te cases conmigo-, murmuró mientras el nerviosismo de Elsa se convertía en enojo y alejaba sus manos

-Y esto es para hacerlo más real-, espeto girándose para quedar sentada dándole la espalda, se reprimía por haber pensado en estúpidas fantasías.

Jack maldijo para sus adentros… no era la mejor forma de proponerle algo, suspiro antes de tocarle el hombro pero ella se levantó llevándose la sabana consigo.

-Diré lo que quieras-, continuó ella tratando de no llorar

-Es que no quise decir eso… al menos no así-, trató de explicarse pero ella se río secamente

-Entendí…- contestó encogiéndose de hombros

-No, no entendiste-, la giro exasperado, él se había dado cuenta que ella estaba dudando, no lo podía permitir

-Solo quería decirte lo que ellos pensaban… esto-, anunció señalando el anillo que había sacado de la cajita, un bello anillo de compromiso

-Esto es solo entre tú y yo… no te estoy pidiendo nada Elsa… me estoy ofreciendo-, continuó Jack

Ella estaba muda mientras él se arrodillaba

-No seas tonta Mi Reina hace mucho que nosotros no fingimos nada… creo que nunca lo hicimos… ahora te ofrezco todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy, ¿Me aceptas?-, pidió él mientras Elsa lloraba por tenerlo así, por sus palabras, porque sentía que no lo merecía.

-Siempre tienes que ser tan perfecto-, se burló con la voz entrecortada y él sonrío levantándose

-Lo intento-, aseguro mientras ella golpeaba su hombro juguetonamente y él secaba sus mejillas

-¿Puedo?-, insistió él mostrándole el anillo, ella asintió y tendió su mano, el anillo se deslizo perfectamente

-¿Entonces nos vamos a casar?-, dijo ella en tono burlón

-No lo dudes… algún día-, aseguro él, Elsa sabía que esto no era por lo que pensara su familia, él le estaba prometiendo convertirla en su esposa, y de pronto Elsa no deseó nada más.

Salieron del hotel con algo de nostalgia, ninguno de los dos quería dejar su mundo personal, pero era necesario, eras casi medio días y aun debían alistarse para partir.

Al llegar a la casa de los Frost, Jack beso a Elsa en el auto sensualmente antes de sonreírle de forma torcida.

-No creo que pueda tocarlos en algún tiempo-, le murmuro rozando su boca y ella sonrío

-Podríamos intentar algo en el avión-, le susurro Elsa mordiéndose el labio tenuemente mientras Jack jadeaba y ella bajaba hacia la casa riéndose de su rostro

-Eso no es gracioso Arendelle-, dijo él a su oído dándole alcance al pie de la casa

-Si lo es-, aseguro ella mientras entraban

Encontraron a todos en el jardín preparando hamburguesas al aire libre mientras conversaban, Ana los miro y sonrío mientras saludaba

-Creí que no regresarían nunca-, hizo un teatral mohín

-Enana, debes darles tiempo… veras hay ciertas cosas que llevan su tiempo, tu sabes, ¿Alguien te ha contado sobre las abejas?-, comenzó Aster mientras Periwinkle se tapaba la cara.

-Aster-, reprendió su madre y él se calló al instante

-Gracias mamá-, alabo Jack riendo

-¿Por qué no se cambian y bajan a comer con nosotros antes de salir al aeropuerto?-, pidió esta mientras los dos asentían.

Subieron a la habitación y se ducharon para terminar de arreglar su equipaje, Elsa cepillaba su cabello mientras Jack terminaba su maleta, ella se puso los lentes y él sonrío

-Te escondes…-, aseguro él y ella miro a través del espejo

-En realidad me estoy despidiendo de ellos… me he encariñado ahora con los lentes de contacto-, dijo mientras se los quitaba y se ponía los de contacto

-Sabes voy a extrañar esa faceta de ti… mi sensual bibliotecaria-, dijo mientras la volteaba y le daba un casto beso en los labios, ella solo sonrío mientras salían de la habitación

-¿Y los lentes?-, preguntaron Ana y Periwinkle al mismo tiempo

-Acaba de terminar su funeral-, dijo Elsa secándose una lagrima imaginaria, sentándose al lado de ella en la meda del jardín

-¿No estabas más cómoda con los lentes?...-, comenzó pero Jack le contesto antes

-Elsa llevara lo que ella quiera-, susurro a su hermana y Caillech sonrió a Norte mientras Elsa miraba a Jack y luego a Ana

-Aun sigues siendo extraña-, admitió con una sonrisa y Elsa rodeo los ojos sonriendo

-¿Kristoff has visto a un conejito con mala vista?-, preguntó Aster al chico mientras Jack lo miraba con un gruñido

-Aster…-, advirtió Periwinkle y él levanto las manos

-Solo es una pregunta-, aseguro él de forma inocente

-Y tu Aster… sabes porque los osos son considerados aburridos-, replico Elsa señalándolo con el dedo mientras Jack reía y la acercaba más a él.

Aster iba a replicar un segundo después de que Ana gritara y casi brincara de la mesa

-¿¡Se van a casar!?-, aseguro viendo la mano de Elsa, ello lo comprendió mientras bajaba su brazo titubeante, los ojos de Caillech eran de alegría y orgullo al igual que los de Norte, Periwinkle sonrío a Jack y Kristoff río ante el festejo de su pequeña novia que abrazaba a Elsa y a su hermano

-Jackson… ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?-, inquirió Aster con un tono falso de formal paternidad

-Le pedí a Elsa que me aceptara para el resto de su vida-, murmuro viéndola a ella y luego a sus padres

-Linda forma de pedirlo-, aseguro Periwinkle y él sonrío devuelta

-¿Entonces se casaran?...-, pregunto Caillech mirando a Elsa con anhelo, Jack espero que ella contestara, era ella la que lo decidiría, él estaría siempre ahí, esperaría lo que fuera necesario.

-Sí, pero primero queremos acabar con todo esto de la Universidad y comenzar una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas "adultas"-, exclamo Elsa mientras tomaba la mano de él, el corazón de Jack latía descontrolado mientras apretaba su agarre.

-Felicidades-, por fin exclamo Norte mientras todos felicitaban y sonreían.

Casi sin darse cuenta estaba despidiéndose a minutos de abordar el avión, Elsa sentía un nudo en la garganta, una tristeza de separarse de su "familia", a la vez esperanza de volver a verlos… pronto.

Primero vino Periwinkle a abrazarla, le besó la mejilla y sonrío mientras negaba con la cabeza

-No cambies chica rara, cuando nos volvamos a ver tienes que seguir reconociendo los defectos de este tipo-, se burló mirando a Jack y Elsa río.

-Gracias Periwinkle cuida a Kristoff y a Aster-, pidió Elsa mientras ella asentía, fue hasta Jack mientras Aster sonreía abrazando a Elsa

-Adiós Elsi-, bromeó y Elsa río

-Adiós As-, se despidió mientras Aster se acercaba un poco más a su oído

-Cuida a Jack… te ama pequeña-, el corazón de Elsa dio un salto al escucharlo sonrió asintiendo y Aster no dijo más mientras iba con su hermano

-Gracias Elsa-, murmuro Kristoff cuando la abrazaba

-No hice nada-, ella se encogió de hombros y el negó riendo

-Si lo hiciste, sin ti y sin Jack yo seguiría siendo un estúpido-, susurro él en tono bajo y ella río

-Ok Kristoff solo olvídate de las telenovelas ¿sí?-, el asintió para darle paso a su novia, Ana no dijo nada solo la abrazó con los ojos llorosos, se separó solo para volver a abrazarla

-Te voy a extrañar-, sollozó

-Yo también pero te tengo una buena… una personita invento un aparatito llamado teléfono, es más la computadora hace mejor trabajo…-, bromeo y Ana río triste

-¿Me llamaras?-, pregunto y Elsa asintió

-Ana-, llamo cuando ella iba hacia Jack que estaba con sus padres

Ana volvió su rostro y Elsa señalo con el dedo

-Nada de sala de juntas… por ahora-, sugirió mientras Ana se sonrojaba bajito y asentía

Finalmente Elsa camino hasta Norte y Caillech, le dio un abrazo al primero y luego se acercó a Caillech que tenía los ojos llorosos, la abrazo para solo pronunciar tres palabras a su oído

-Hasta luego hija-, susurro y Elsa la abrazó más fuerte, Jack sonrió mientras las veía cuando se separaron tomó la mano de Elsa y se dirigieron a abordar, ya en avión, Elsa acarició la palma de Jack mientras este sonreía.

-Fueron los mejores días de mi vida Jack-, aseguro ella sonriendo

-Y los míos-, concordó él mientras la acercaba a su pecho, después de haber despejado levanto un poco su mentón y rozo sus labios

-Conoces la palabra control-, inquirió ella y él sonrío

-Claro…-, dijo él siguiéndole el juego

-Pues estas tentando el mío-, aseguro ella, Jack la estrecho más fuerte, Elsa bostezo ligeramente y él sonrió

-Descansa mi amor-, dijo mientras ella cerraba tenuemente los ojos, la miro un poco antes que él también descansara un poco.

Después de dejar el aeropuerto tomaron un taxi para dirigirse primero al edificio de Elsa, al llegar Jack pidió al chofer que lo esperara mientras subía la maleta de ella a su pequeño apartamento y se despedían.

Bajaron de nuevo al pie de la puerta del edificio ya con la noche cayendo, fueron hasta el taxi y Jack se giró para abrazarla.

-Me vas a hacer falta-, aseguro mientras la besaba

-Y tú a mí-, murmuro mientras intensifica el beso, de ser por ellos seguirían así toda la noche pero apenas tenían el domingo para alistar tanto sus cosas como para terminar proyectos y trabajos pendientes, además que ninguno había estudiado algo para los exámenes, las _responsabilidades apestaban_, pensó Jack

-¿Jack?-, pregunto Hipo Abadejo que pasaba por esa calle rumbo a una cita, unos edificios más adelante, con una chica llamada Astrid.

Jack se separó de Elsa solo lo suficiente para mirar a Hipo, Elsa se recargó en el pecho de Jack mientras miraba de reojo al chico

-Hola-, saludo Jack

-Hola-, saludo él, más entretenido por mirar quien era la "nueva conquista" de su amigo

-¿Elsa?-, pregunto Hipo sorprendido, compartía con ella varias clases por sus carreras afines, nunca habían realmente hablado pero distaba mucho de los gustos de Jack Frost, para ser sinceros ese era el motivo por la que no había hablado con ella nunca, aun cuando Elsa le gustaba por alguna extraña razón Hipo siempre pensó en lo que dirían si saliera con una chica tan… poco popular como ella.

-Si…-, contesto Elsa mientras Jack apretaba más su cintura

-¿Van a salir?-, pregunto Hipo sin poder detenerse

-No, en realidad… solo me estaba despidiendo de mi novia-, aclaro Jack mientras eso se sentía como un balde de agua fría para Hipó, a decir verdad se sentía con asombro, curiosidad, dolor y celos, si él _hubiera_ hablado con ella mucho antes… ¿Desde cuándo conocía a Jack?, al fin se dio cuenta que su oportunidad había pasado si alguna vez la tuvo, negó levemente con la cabeza y sonrió algo fingidamente.

-¿Novia?-, se burló y Jack asintió

-¿Qué van a hacer todas tus chicas?-, pregunto y Elsa sonrió mientras ese sentimiento territorial se apoderaba de ella

-Te tienen a ti... no más "chicas" para este hombre-, bromeo e Hipo sonrió genuinamente

-Me dio mucho gusto saludarlos a ambos… cuídate viejo-, se despidió de Jack y siguió caminando no queriendo pensar mucho en ella y lo que no fue… los hubieras no existes.

_Arendelle y Frost_, pensó Hipo, quien lo diría.

Elsa miro a Hipo continuar caminando mientras Jack giraba su rostro para encararla

-Mirando lo que te perdiste…-, quiso bromear él pero las palabras salieron demasiado hoscas

-No seas tonto-, rio ella mirando a su novio celoso de aquel chico

-Él era una opción-, murmuro Jack

-En realidad no…-, se acercó más a Jack y beso su oído antes de continuar

-No me gustan los castaños… eras tú o nadie-, aseguro mientras Jack buscaba sus labios impaciente

-Debes para si quieres que te deje ir-, susurro Elsa sin aliento

-Te llamare-, aseguro Jack mientras se giraba hacia el auto, pero antes de abrir la puerta se giró de nuevo con una sonrisa

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo tu número-, los dos se rieron de la situación mientras Jack buscaba su móvil, guardo el número de Elsa y esta le dio un último beso antes de despedirse.

Elsa entro en su apartamento con algo de nostalgia miro a su cama añorando el cuerpo de él siquiera abrazándola mientras dormía, estaba segura que no soportaría mucho, ella lo quería a él siempre, y estos días serían los más largos de su vida estaba decidido después de aquí, seguirá a Jack a donde sea.

El domino paso demasiado rápido y para su sorpresa el lunes al iniciar los exámenes un nuevo rumor estallaba a varias voces, Elsa esperaba aquello pero sobrepasaba su imaginación, no había ninguna otra conversación entre las mujeres más que la novia de Jack Frost, al parecer Hipo había sido algo comunicativo pero también extrañamente no había dicho de quien se trataba, lo que Elsa agradecía, no soportaría ningún comentario directo, ya era suficiente todas las suposiciones.

Jack la había llamado por la mañana y se había burlado de todas las descripciones diferentes de que había de su "novia". Le había deseado suerte en el resto de los exámenes y le había dicho que la extrañaba, Elsa estuvo tentada a invitarlo a quedarse con ella por la noche pero tenía que estudiar, no había forma de hacerlo si él estaba cerca.

La rutina siguió casi igual hasta el miércoles, solo quedaba un día más de exámenes y comenzaban las graduaciones, a Elsa le restaba solo un examen, pero harta de las "fiestas de despedida" en su edificio, fue hasta la biblioteca de la Universidad pasadas las 8 de la noche, en estos días prácticamente estaba sola, aun cuando cerraba hasta las 12 de la noche, ya nadie estaba por ahí al final de los cursos, subió al segundo piso hasta uno de los cubículos personales de estudio, estaban separados de tal manera que parecían un pequeño cuarto, había un escritorio y conexiones para portátil y una silla, perfectos para estudiar, y para no ser observado por nadie, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, y se encontraba sola en el segundo piso, se sentó y comenzó a mirar sus resúmenes hasta que su celular sonó.

-Hola Jackson-, saludo viendo el identificador de llamas

-Hola Arendelle-, respondió él mientras la impaciencia por verla se estaba volviendo insoportable

-¿Cómo vas en el estudio?-, pregunto ella y él río

-Estoy en un receso… salí a caminar un poco-, conto mientras veía la biblioteca desde afuera

-Te extraño-, admitió Elsa y el sonrío

-Yo también… sabes… estoy afuera de la biblioteca, me recuerda a tu falda-, se burló mientras Elsa se mordía el labio, ella estaba en la biblioteca y llevaba la dichosa falda… disfrutaría esto

-¿Crees tener suerte Jack?-, pregunto ella sonriendo

-No lo sé amor… ¿Tú que crees?-, respondió Jack con el ceño un poco fruncido

-Tal vez… podrías entrar a la biblioteca y darte una vuelta por los cubículos de estudio… tal vez-, repitió mientras Jack no necesito más para prácticamente correr hacia ella.

Fue hasta el segundo piso y la busco en cada cubículo hasta encontrarla recargada en la mesa del último cubículo del ala derecha, río bajito al ver la falda y ella sonrío mientras acortaba la distancia para besarlo.

-Te extrañe…-, volvió a repetir contra sus labios

-Unos días más amor-, prometió Jack mientras la volvía a besar

-Sabes no debería hacer esto… ya sabes, no sé si te has enterado pero tengo novia-, bromeó él mientras ella reía

-Si claro la novia de Jack Frost, ¿Al fin me dirás cómo es?-, le siguió el juego

-Es hermosa y endemoniadamente sexy… su cabello platinado cae sensualmente a los lados de su cara-, murmuro quitándole la liga que sostenía la trenza francesa.

-Sus ojos azules son tan transparentes que si miras bien observaras su alma-, anuncio, Elsa sonrió y ella beso antes de continuar.

-Su andar es sumamente sexy, su cuerpo me vuelve loco…-, aseguro estrechándola más y ella saco la lengua

-Extrañaba esa falda-, admitió Jack acariciando la tela

-Ya no es ridícula-, bromeo Elsa y él asintió

-Claro, pero es mi ridícula-, aseguro mientras Elsa reía, se separó para volver a sentarse en la silla mientras Jack se recargaba en una de las paredes del cubículo.

-¿Cuántos exámenes te faltan?-, murmuró

-Solo uno mañana… pero es el más complicado-, admitió Elsa con una cara de fastidio

-¿Tu?-, pregunto mientras Jack se acercaba para mirar sus apuntes

-Aun tres mañana… pero estaba demasiado frustrado para estudiar-, admitió besándole el cuello al tiempo que Elsa cerraba los ojos

-Jack-, ella gimió tan deseosa de él, estos días se habían extrañado tanto, era como valorar lo que tenía, las bromas, las risas, el apoyo mutuo y las caricias, las noches amándose.

Elsa giro su rostro para besarlo y se levantó de la silla, Jack mordió tenuemente su labio mientras su lengua rozaba la de ella, se sentó en la silla y Elsa en su regazo

-Necesito estudiar mi tentador amigo-, murmuro ella en un hilo de voz

-Estudia entonces-, se encogió de hombros mientras Elsa lo miraba confusa

-Anda amor mira la carpeta-, la giro tenuemente para que ella quedara sentada aun sobre él pero de frente a la mesa, dándole la espalda, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras Elsa gemía

-Jack por favor-, pidió ella mientras él acariciaba su cintura

-Estudia amor-, ordeno mientras sus manos iban a sus muslos aun acariciando, levantando poco a poco su falda.

Elsa se apoyó en la mesa mientras él seguía en su cuello y sus caricias tenues, ella quiso girarse pero él solo beso la comisura de sus labios y la volvió a sentar sobre él frente a la mesa, salvo que ahora había levantado su falda para que se sentara solo en ropa interior interponiéndose ante el contacto con él.

-Estamos en la biblioteca-, recordó ella mordiéndose el labio, él besaba su cuello, su oreja y sus manos acariciaban sus piernas por debajo de la falda

-Estas estudiando amor-, se encogió de hombros nuevamente con una sonrisa.

Elsa miro la carpeta pero no podía leer una sola línea, una de las manos de Jack se deslizo dentro de su ropa interior y acaricio su clítoris suevamente, Elsa se agito contra él frotándose, sintiendo su erección.

-Jack-, gimió y él sonrió

-Estudia Mi Reina-, ordeno en tono burlón mientras seguía con sus caricias, haciendo que ella sostuviera la orilla de la mesa, se mordió el labio hasta casi sangrarlo cuando su orgasmo llego debido solo a sus caricias.

-Te necesito-, murmuro Elsa recarga con su espalda en el pecho de él

-Y yo a ti-, concordó Jack

-Entonces hazlo-, Elsa se levantó y bajo un poco más su ropa interior mientras él se desabrochaba titubeante su pantalón, ella sonrió y lo beso antes de que él lo bajara, solo un poco, volvió a sentarse ya piel con piel, con la falda tapando algo el "indebido acto".

Volvió a levantarse solo un poco mientras Jack se acomodaba en su entrada y la penetraba mientras ella jadeaba bajo.

-Elsa-, gimió Jack mientras ella se inclinaba hacia la mesa y él acariciaba su espalda metiendo sus manos debajo de la blusa.

Después de unos movimientos tenues, la trajo a su pecho y comenzó a devorar su cuello mientras ella se mordía y apretaba los labios para no gritar, para no hacer ruido

Jack sujeto sus cadera y la ayudo a moverse mientras ella sostenía fuertemente las orillas de la pequeña mesa.

Llegaron a un orgasmo demasiado placentero, la adrenalina del momento y del lugar era demasiado excitante, Jack ahogo cualquier sonido en el hombro de Elsa mientras esta tomaba una de las manos de él, y silenciaba su boca en su piel.

Jack beso detrás de su oído, Elsa sonrió y se levantó para acomodarse la ropa al igual que él, se sentó de nuevo pero ahora de lado para mirarlo.

-Te amo-, murmuro antes de besarlo mientras él sonreía

-Y yo a ti-, contesto antes de mirar la carpeta

-Ahora tengo que dejarte estudiar ¿cierto?-, inquirió y ella rio bajito

-Si… pero creo que volveré al departamento, no puedo estudiar aquí… ya no-, admitió mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-Te acompaño-, dijo él y ella asintió antes de recoger sus cosas para salir

Caminaron abrazados mientras recorrían las instalaciones casi vacías del campus, llegaron al edificio de Elsa y Jack la acompaño hasta la puerta de su departamento, le dio un lento beso antes que ella abriera la puerta.

-Recuérdame por que no puedo dejarte entrar-, jadeo ella con el aire faltando

-Tienes que estudiar…tenemos que estudiar-, dijo él mientras la besaba de nuevo

-Cuídate-, pidió ella contra sus labios

-Estaré el viernes en tu graduación-, prometió Jack y ella sonrió

-Te amo-, respondió

-Como yo a ti-, sonrió él antes de besar su cuello antes de partir.

Elsa entro a su apartamento aun con el calor en sus mejillas por aquel encuentro… la graduación, ahí ella regresaría su oferta, ello lo aceptaba a él y esperar que él la aceptara, no quería estar separada de él nunca. Así era, había aprendido que la vida es tomar riesgos, decisiones, su loca idea de ese acuerdo la había llevado al amor de su vida, a veces para ser feliz hay que arriesgarse, ser valientes.

Jack caminó a su dormitorio decidido a pedirle formalmente que se casara con él, la amaba y quería ser su esposo y que ella fuera suya ante todos, y tenía una gran idea para pedírselo…

**Esfuérzate y ama en el presente… quien sabe… quizás no veas a esa persona especial mañana… no pierdas la oportunidad que otros perdimos.**

**-LaReinedesNieges-**

_Continuara…_


	14. Nuestro Acuerdo

**Acuerdo Perfecto**

**Hola mis fanficioners, soy LaReinedesNieges y les traigo el último capítulo de este fic **** (creado por: *)**

***Chicos, aquí en varios capítulos he puesto el nombre del creador pero me lo borra al subirlo, no sé porque pero, aquí lo importante es que YO NO LO CREE! Solo lo he ADAPTADO DIRECTAMENTE (con ligeros cambios).**

**Mis lectores ustedes son mi inspiración y si gustan haré un epilogo después de este capítulo para aquellos que quieran, si les gusta la idea por favor me lo dicen en los Reviews **

**Sin más mini-avisos que dar, los dejo leer**

_**Ni Frozen ni RoTG NO me pertenecen, todo es a sus respectivos autores**_

_Nuestro Acuerdo_

Elsa estrujaba la estúpida toga, la ceremonia tenía minutos de haber terminado, había hablado con Jack por la mañana temprano y se despidió diciéndole que la vería con su título, como todo una Licenciada, pero no había rastros de él y sinceramente era lo que más le dolía, a su alrededor todo el mundo se desvivía de felicitaciones, había padres por todas partes besando a sus hijos e hijas, amigas gritando y amigos chocando puños, se había preparado para que sus padres no estuvieran, pero él…

-Elsy… felicidades, pero deberías alegrarte, que cara… ¿Estás sola?-, Natalia siempre con sus comentarios, Elsa estaba harta, era de esas personas que te muestran una cara y se ríen con la otra, rodeo los ojos, sin querer contestar

-Sola… nunca-, susurro una voz a sus espaldas que Elsa conocía muy bien, se giró lentamente y miró a Jack parado con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa abotonada y un saco azul con detalles plateados, camino hasta ella y la atrajo hacia si por la cintura.

-Pensé que no vendrías-, murmuro ella y él negó sonriendo

-¿Y perderme verte con ese birrete?-, bromeo él mientras la acercaba más y ella lo besaba envolviendo su cuello aun con el dichoso sombrero en la mano

-Perdón… estaba aquí pero fui a checar que todo estuviera perfecto y… -, Elsa le puso un dedo en los labios y negó

-Estas aquí ahora… ¿Qué tenía que estar perfecto?-, él se rio y ello lo miró más confundida

-Lo averiguaras-, le susurró al oído y ella sonrió temblando ante la sensación

-Hola Jack-, saludo Natalia mientras Elsa era consiente que la mayoría ya había adivinado quien era la dichosa novia de Jack Frost

-Hola…-, dijo Jack no muy seguro de su nombre

-Natalia-, dijo ella sonriendo mientras Elsa rodeaba los ojos

-Ah…-, fue todo lo que él dijo mientras miraba de nuevo a su novia, ignorando por completo a la castaña

-Eres malo-, le susurro Elsa al oído y él río

-No, de verdad no me acordaba de su nombre-, se río él a su oído y ella le besó tenuemente el cuello

-¿Vienes conmigo?-, inquirió él y ella entrecerró los ojos

-Lo estoy pensando… mi agenda está llena-, bromeó y él le beso la nariz antes de tomarle de la mano para caminar hacia… su sorpresa

-Creo que ya todos supieron con quién sales Jack-, le susurro de camino

-No… ahora todos saben que eres mía-, le dijo abrazándola por detrás caminando a la par de sus pies mientras besaba su cuello haciendo de lado un poco su cabello suelto

-Eres posesivo-, se burló Elsa

-Somos posesivos-, corrigió él y ella se río

-¿Tú mamá?-, pregunto Jack en tono bajo y ella camino más despacio

-Tenía una presentación de ventas… está en París, no es muy buena con la agenda-, murmuro Elsa, quería restarle importancia pero ni ella ni Jack se engañaban, eso dolía, su padre ya le había dicho que no podría acompañarla, solo le había enviado un "gran cheque" de regalo, pero su madre había cancelado la noche anterior, disculpándose…

-Tonterías-, anuncio Jack entre dientes mientras Elsa lo abrazaba más fuerte, se pararon en tanto Jack la veía a los ojos

-Jamás me voy a alejar de ti Elsa… lo sabes de verdad-, ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta, de no ser por él seguiría sola, sin nada

-Si…-, contesto ella escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, quería estar cerca, sentir que era real, que no se iría, con nadie más se mostraría vulnerable, pero Jack, él era parte de ella, él levantó su rostro y la besó lentamente mientras la acariciaba por encima de la toga.

-Odio esta cosa-, murmuro y ella río mientras volvían a caminar, Elsa se paró en seco cuando miro la limosina a la que Jack se dirigía

-¿Qué es esto Jack?-, preguntó ella incrédula y con un nerviosismo difícil de explicar

-Creo que se llama Limosina…-, anunció él sonriendo y ella rodeó los ojos

-Frost-, advirtió ella

-Arendelle-, contesto él riendo

-No te voy a morder… tal vez te secuestre por unos días… no espera olvida lo de no morder-, bromeó y ella se sonrojó un poco y sonrió

La ayudo a entrar al vehículo y luego subió él, era perfecta, Elsa sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras lo besaba tenuemente, el auto comenzó a moverse mientras ella veía por la ventana

-¿A dónde vamos?-, pregunto ella

-A donde nos lleve el conductor-, respondió Jack en tono lento

-Estas evadiendo-, gruño ella

-Estoy contestando tu pregunta-, río él y Elsa también muy a su pesar

-Ahora quítate esa cosa-, pidió Jack jalando la punta de la toga, ella rodeo los ojos pero no lo hizo… no precisamente, se sentó a horcadas sobre él lentamente y sonrió mientras Jack tragaba

-Quítamela-, pidió y él sonrió arrogantemente

-Eres mi perdición Mi Reina de las Nieves-, dijo mientras acariciaba sus pantorrillas luego sus muslos importándole poco ya la toga

-La "cosa"… recuerdas-, se burló ella y él torció los ojos, se sacó por la cabeza mientras dejaba a la vista un hermoso vestido blanco con cuello de V, con cierre de cintas en la espalda baja (ya que no cubría la espalda hasta muy abajo), abierto de un lado desde casi la mitad del muslo, solo llevaba un hermosa cadena (dije) y el anillo que le había regalado.

-Eres hermosa-, le susurro y ella sonrió

-¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos?-, murmuro ella besando su oreja deliberadamente

-No…-, respondió él con voz ronca

-Ok-, acepto ella bajándose de su regazo, para sentarse a su lado

-Manipuladora-, le susurro mordiendo tenuemente su cuello haciendo que Elsa se mordiera el labio

-Por mi aquí nos podemos quedar-, casi gimió ella mientras él seguía besando su cuello y acariciando su cintura atrayéndola algo más hacia él

-No mi amor… no aun-, le murmuro contra su piel

Después de unos minutos de besos furtivos y tenues caricias, bajaron mientras Elsa trataba de ubicarse, estaba en una zona lujosa a las afueras de la ciudad, se había estacionado afuera de un elegante y bello edificio, estaba empezando a atardecer, la ceremonia de graduación había sido por la tarde después de acomida, entraron mientras Elsa miraba extrañada a Jack que sonrió y la llevo hacia el ascensor.

-¿Tienes un departamento aquí?-, pregunto ella y él negó

-Ah ya veo, solo vamos a subir y bajar… ¡Que divertido!-, exclamo Elsa y Jack la acorraló lentamente a una esquina

-Eres bastante desesperada-, murmuro contra sus labios, pero esta vez Elsa no replicó, no hubo bromas, lo besó sin más, con impetú, Jack tuvo que recordarse que aún tenía varias cosas con que sorprenderla, se separó con la respiración agitada y le sonrió de manera juguetona.

-Aun no mi amor-, dijo él y ella rodeó los ojos, Elsa tenía el estómago hecho nudos, sabía que él había preparado todo eso para ellos pero aun así, sentía como si algo fuera a cambiar… estaba feliz y muerta de miedo.

Llegaron al último piso según indicaba el elevador y aun subieron las escaleras para llegar hasta la azotea, Jack la beso tenuemente en los labios antes de abrir la puerta, Elsa jadeo al mirar, había pétalos blancos por todo el piso, una mesa pequeña delante de un sofá cubierto con cojines de seda, en la mesita había diferentes frutos, había foquitos iluminando tenuemente el atardecer y pequeñas velas por toda la orilla de la vista… hacia que todo fuera demasiado irreal, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a iluminar el paisaje convirtiéndolo en un hermoso mirador.

-Jack-, fue todo lo que ella pudo articular mientras él la besaba en el hombro

-Ven-, la incitó a caminar hasta llegar al sofá y sentarse en la orillas junto a ella

-No tenías por qué…-, comenzó ella pero Jack la callo con un tierno beso, lento, solo sus alientos mezclándose.

-Yo elijo lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer Mi Reina…-, le respondió en tono bajo

-Gracias-, murmuro ella contra sus labios y el sonrío, tomo una uva de uno de los platos de la mesita y se la dio en la boca, ella la tomó mientras dejaba que el sabor llegara a su boca

-No hagas eso… necesito hacer varias cosas antes de saborearte como tú a esa fruta-, le dijo el en tono ronco y ella soltó una risita nerviosa, más sin embargo le dio otra uva y él tomo una.

Sirvió dos copas de vino tinto y le dio una fresa y después la copa, el sabor de los alimentos combinados provocaron una explosión en sus papilas gustativas, la siguiente uva fue intercambiada por un beso del que Jack no pudo rehusarse jamás, sin embargo, se separó… aún faltaba lo más importante, para lo que era todo eso.

Se agacho lentamente hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella, le quito los zapatos lentamente y acaricio sus pies desnudos, haciendo que Elsa se relajara y soltara otra risita

-Me puedo acostumbrar a esto-, le bromeó y él río antes de besar la punta de su dedo

-Hazlo-, dijo mientras pasaba su lengua tenuemente, Elsa se revolvió pero apretó un cojín luchando por no atraerlo a su boca, tenía la sensación de que él quería decirle algo

-Elsa… han sido los días más felices de mi vida… llevas dos semanas en mi vida y no me imagino ni un segundo sin ti, sin saber que tarde o temprano estés así, junto a mí-, Jack recargo la cabeza en sus piernas mientras Elsa acariciaba su cabello enterrando sus manos en el.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado-, dijo ella con una sonrisa y él sonrió

-Lo se mi amor… pero los acuerdos nos funcionan… así que yo hice el propio-, Elsa frunció el ceño y Jack tomó dentro de su saco una hoja doblada, se la dio a Elsa que la tomo y desdoblo, él acaricio lentamente sus piernas mientras ella comenzaba a leer, solo un segundo antes de que él empezara a repetir lo mismo que decía la carta.

_**Elsa Arendelle:**_

_**Te ofrezco mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma en un acuerdo por tiempo indefinido, hasta que solo la vida se haya do y me impida amarte, ¿qué te ofrezco? Fácil… todo.**_

_**Te ofrezco hacerte enojar hablándote de perfección, y convencerte de que existe.**_

_**Nuestra casa tendrá un sótano, donde olvidaremos la lluvia, jamás volverlas a sentirte sola mientras las gotas caigan.**_

Elsa escuchaba a Jack, mientras leía la carta su corazón latía con fuerza, pero se obligó a no hacer nada, quería sentir sus labios, quería abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero había más líneas que leer y las escucharía bebiéndose cada palabra.

_**Jugaremos con lodo, con barro y con harina, cualquier cosa con la que pueda ensuciarte y luego limpiar lentamente, te ofrezco divertirte a mi lado y jugar futbol donde te gane y luego dejarte mirar partidos y películas de acción.**_

_**No voy a mentir que me porte como un idiota algunas veces y espero que me des un jalón de orejas y me digas que me equivoco, que me abraces cuando me comporte y cuando yo necesite protección**_

_**Te ofrezco regalarte noches probándote, hacer que tus músculos duelan y que repitas mi nombre.**_

Elsa sonrió al igual que Jack mientras ella le acariciaba tenuemente sus labios pero igualmente no dijo nada aun, sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero el siguió

_**Te aseguro que me pondré celoso de los rubios al igual que los morenos, no importa pues sé que si me aceptas me prometes ser mía como yo ya te pertenezco.**_

_**Aunque te advierto que jamás volverás a buscar esencia de vainilla sola…**_

_**Haremos el piloto de nuestro programa "El Chef al Desnudo", cocinaré contigo y comeré en ti.**_

_**Te ofrezco empañar vidrios y mirar amaneceres juntos, trabajar para poder comprarte una tina donde pueda consentirte infinidad de veces y estudiar juntos… (No importa si ya no estamos en la Universidad)**_

_**Te amo y te lo ofrezco todo a cambio de una sola cosa**_

_**¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?**_

Jack termino con la voz ronca mientras Elsa lo miraba con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, se agachó para quedar hincada frente a él a su altura, se dio cuenta cuanto más lo necesitaba.

Si Jack… no deseo nada más que ser tu esposa… nada-, le dijo entre sollozos mientras Jack reía, reían sin parar mientras la atraía y la besaba, con un solo contacto los dos jadearon, era como si su piel explotara ante el contacto.

-Tenemos un acuerdo-, murmuro él contra los labios de ella y ella río con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo tenemos mi amor-, dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo, Jack tomó las dos copas de vino y le pasó una mientras brindaban silenciosamente

-Te amo-, le dijo antes de quitarle la copa y atraerla hacia el en otro beso en que se les estaba haciendo difícil controlarse, la noche caía cada vez más oscura haciendo aquel lugar más irreal.

Elsa le quitó el saco y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa lentamente solo antes que se dieran cuenta donde estaban.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí…-, dijo en un hilo de voz mientras Jack la besaba nuevamente…

-No, a ti te gustan las bibliotecas, bromeo y ella le sacó la lengua

-No te preocupes amor… esto es nuestro hasta mañana-, le susurro el antes de besarla nuevamente, la jaló para que se sentara arriba de él, y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas y a subir su vestido, cuando Elsa lograba quitarle por fin la estorbosa camisa.

Jack deshizo el cierre del vestido lentamente mientras la miraba y ella acariciaba su cabello rozando su nariz con la suya, le quito el vestido para dejarla solo en su ropa interior sin sostén, Jack casi jadeó al mirar, mientas ella sonreía algo apenada.

-Me encantas Mi Reina… me encantas mi amor-, le susurro antes de llevarse un pezón a la boca y que Elsa echara su cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo acercaba tanto como podía.

Volvió a besarlo inhalando su aliento y su sabor a menta mientras se levantaba y gateaba hasta el sofá él la miró, cada movimiento, siguió su mirada y se levantó quitándose los pantalones, dejando solamente su bóxer negro, camino hasta ella pero Elsa lo detuvo con un pie sentada en el sofá, su pie acarició el abdomen de él mientras Jack cerraba los ojos, el aire era algo frío y húmedo pero necesario entre el fuego de ambos, Elsa se enderezó y le bajo el bóxer lentamente y después se levantó para quedar hincada sobre el sofá, le besó el pecho mientras Jack acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

-Siéntate-, le pidió ella mientras él lo hacía, ella se levantó solo con sus bragas cubriéndola, Jack se sentía algo indefenso tan expuesto pero la mirada de ello lo ponía a mil, y se notaba.

-Cruza las piernas-, pidió ella y él lo hizo casi hipnotizado, ella se quitó la última prenda que la cubría y se subió al sofá para sentarse arriba de él con sus piernas envueltas en su cuerpo, ambos jadearon cuando el encuentro estuvo completo, Jack la ayudó a envolver bien sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se apoyaba con una mano en las piernas cruzadas de él.

-Elsa…-, siseó él mientras ella lo besaba jadeante

-Te amo Jack… te amo-, gimió mientras ella se movía al igual que el capturaba sus senos y luego su boca y su cuello, el aire les golpeaba enfriando el sudor de su cuerpo mientras seguían con su danza, Elsa se movió ligeramente mientras Jack la ayudaba levantando sus caderas.

-Pronto serás mi esposa-, le susurro él jadeante mientras ella se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá con los pies y se movía más

-Pronto-, fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras soltaba un grito y se venía al igual que él, Jack besó el camino de su pecho a su boca y la besó sin aliento mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Jack se giró para dejarla sobre el sofá mientras él se levantaba solo para tomar otra fresa y coger una manta de ligera tela sedosa y envolverlos a ambos.

-¿Fresas?-, pregunto Elsa sonriendo y él asintió mojándose los labios y dándole la fruta

-Fresas mi amor… mi fresa-, le dijo antes de volverla a besar.

Jack se quedó un rato mirando a Elsa dormir entre sus brazos, con las estrella como techo, la acurruco más contra su pecho y beso su frente.

** ¿El mejor acuerdo es el que se apega estrictamente a las condiciones impuestas o el que da como resultado algo inesperado? **

Jack no lo sabía pero estaba seguro que el acuerdo perfecto es el traía consigo el amor…

Una cosa interesante, no supo hasta mucho después que en realidad no estaba viendo solamente a Su Reina, sino que también a su futuro…

Jude Gadiel Frost Arendelle…

"**Nunca dejes ir a tu persona especial, arriésgate e inténtalo… puesto que si no lo haces, jamás veras tantas lagrimas caer… te avergonzaras de ti mismo… no cometas el mismo error que yo misma cometí"**

**-LaReinedesNieges-**

_Fin_


End file.
